


Whips in Passion (re-Editing)

by Kinniekiki



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, BDSM, Fluff and Smut, Italian Mafia, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Porn, Romance, Smut, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 62,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinniekiki/pseuds/Kinniekiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Currently going through a re-edit faze. (Gerard/Dom Frank/Sub) (Frerard-Romance) Masters are never the same. Some cradle you all the way to your own grave, others smother you with hope and throw you out and some may show respect towards you; But I know for a fact that I'll probably be buried before knowing what respect is like. Frank has been in the market since he was 14 years old. He's always had the same master for several years, until one day his master decided to put him back up on the market. Even though he was a good looking pet, his previous master left his mark well on him. scars scattered allover his little body. He was extremely thin too, it was like looking at a walking corpse, just skin and bones and nothing else. After weeks in the market he gave up hope in being taken; he knew what happens to unwanted pets... death awaits. Especially knowing that his master doesn't want him, he had only one choice.... accept faith.</p><p> </p><p>-Warning: this story may contain Triggers, Smut, Violence and some mention of Torturing devices</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Filthy Whore

"Wake up and get the fuck up you filthy little whore" I heard the door slam open and Toni shouting at me recognising his thick Italian accent as he made his way down the stairs and into the room. I quickly staggered to my feet trying not to stumble over, I looked up at him and there he was grinning at me with his golden tooth showing and a toothpick in his right hand, the sight of him making me sick to my stomach. Toni wasn’t a typical man, he was a monster. His greasy black long hair in a bun that shined underneath the poor lightening the room held, he always wore the same type of clothing a blazer with a dark coloured shirt underneath it and dark shade jeans on top of a pair of cowboy boots.

"It’s your lucky day today, guess what it is? I’m sending your filthy ass away; maybe you’ll be good for something." He continued speaking stopping in the middle of the room the grin never leaving his beard covered lips.  
“Do you know what that is?” he asked as he closed the distance between us, the soles of his shoes tapping on the concrete floor. I knew well enough what he meant, he’s finally going to do it, he’s going to get rid of me and try to make some money off me. I felt his hand connect to my left cheek sending a jolt of pain causing me to yelp as he punched me and then took hold of my neck, his long rough fingers squeezing against my flesh, leaving my breath hitching in my throat.  
“You have the nerves to not answer my questions whore.” he spat at my face as he finished the sentence, the warm saliva dragging down my bruised cheek making me want to gag at the feeling. I despise this man, he shouldn’t be even called one, and he’s nothing but a filthy scum bag that hides behind his big buffoons known as goons. 

“Like I was saying, someone out there for some particular reason has decided that someone as little as you deserves another chance at life and offered to take you in and maybe make a fortune out of you” he chuckled “We both know that, you’re not even worth the shit underneath my shoes Frank, I pity the guy who’s going to have to deal with your filthy ass” he continued his voice full of angst and hatred towards me he places his toothpick into his mouth as his face inched closer to mine, I immediately moved my face away from him, the strong smell of cigars mixed in with liquor was enough to make me sick.

"You see dear Frankie, if I had to have it my way, you’d be sleeping with the fishes tonight, but since I have the option to make some money out of something as worthless as you, there’s nothing to lose right? I mean I don’t honestly care what my goons would have done to you, they could have made it quick and easy and they could have made it long and painful depends on my mood really." 

"You were such a pretty boy when I first laid my eyes on you in that filthy market, so scared, so innocent. I can still remember the fear you had in your eyes; it gave me such a relief knowing my new object was so fearful. Now that fear is gone from your eyes, you no longer fear me the way you did before, it’s like you grew immune to my methods and that’s quiet sad since you know the purpose why I took you in, it was nothing but to be my little puppet, my little experiment, my ragdoll. Now you’re just a lifeless little fucking whore." He smiled again while nodding as if the memories where a bliss to him. “You were such a great achievement!” he excitedly shouted in my face, causing me to lower my gaze and stare at the stained floor. He has done this to me, turned me into this creature I barely recognise if I were to look in the mirror. I’m too skinny and my body is full of scars and burns from all his little games, to feed his sick twisted imagination. He never cared for me and all he did was fuck me, beat me and throw me back in this cold basement for days until he finally remembers of my existence and gets one of his boys to get me some tap water and canned food, if I was lucky enough maybe human food but that wasn’t Toni, no I am an animal not a pet a wild animal. There were days where he used to drug me "It's to make you feel special since you are my special little pet" he used to tell me and then it all repeats itself, the beatings, the torture and the raping. 

For the first couple of months it was okay, he only had me as a pet, but after a year he started getting new ones and pushed me aside.

"Are you even listening to me you piece of shit!?" He yelled into my face causing me to whimper a bit nodding. He laughs in a sadistic way, the laugh I grew accustomed to while he removed the toothpick from his lips, flicking it at me as he continued "Like I was saying if this person changes his minds after he sees your sorry little ass, I’ll have no other choice but to take matters into my own hands, oh and do pray Frankie, do pray to whatever god you believe in that this person buys you cause if it doesn’t succeed I’ll make sure to make you beg me to end your miserable life." 

He turned round, his back facing me his hands on his hips, looking up at the little bulb hanging from the ceiling on a little white wire which by the years and time turned into a darker shade of brown. He sighed letting out a little chuckle as he says "Be great full Frankie. I am giving you a chance to live.” I cannot stand his Italian accent, if I had just one wish I would waste it into seeing this creature take the last breath of his life.

I kept my gaze down at the concrete floor, my hands cuffed against a pair of cold handcuffs that has dried blood on them. "I’ve wasted enough time with you let's get going, the market opens today and I need to get rid of you as soon as possible" He turned round, grabbed me from my shoulders and almost dragged me out the basement through the kitchen, and into a garage he turned me around to face him, flashing his signature grin at me before a wave of pain shot through my skull and all the way down my body as my vision blurred, my body swayed and as I felt myself about to fall my body was hanging loosely onto a pair of meaty hands as I lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter Two: Markets

As I start to regain back my consciousness, the cold air that suddenly hit against my bare chest sent shivers down my body, my bare feet dragging against a concrete road while a pair of meaty hands held me by my own arms, I try to look up and a huge wave of pain emerges from my head causing me to groan as I try to reach to feel if it was as bad as it feels like, the grip on my arms tighten, my eye's flutter open to see nothing but black fabric and a hint of light.  
I hear a door open and then close, noticing the surface underneath my feet is now smooth, the cold is replaced by heat and there is a hint of slow music in the background, I try to look around and see nothing just faint shadows and lights, sighing I remember Toni was going to take me somewhere today or rather to someone, but why blindfold me?

We came to a halt and I hear footsteps stopping in front of me "Take off his blindfold, I need to see his face" I hear a deep voice say just inches away from me. The hands on my arms let go off me and I am forced on my knees, a hand came up to my hair tugging a handful yanking my head backwards, I let out a groan at the sudden pain from the previous blow then the fabric was being untied and pulled away from my eye's to meet a pair of blue stone cold eye's staring down at me.  
"Hmm, pretty little face for sure, but his body speaks another story, he looks like shit, do you think someone would actually want that?" he says softly as he curled his lips looking away from me and up to Toni who was standing behind me, his remark made me wince a little bit, I know I look horrible there is no need to point it out and rub it all over my face. This mysterious man is pretty tall with black hair, that's gathered up in a clean ponytail, he is wearing a long leather coat, his hands were both covered in black gloves that looks like leather or latex from the shine in them, he is also holding a black and white striped cane in his right hand, to my confusion he’s either a very classy man, or he has a limp or it’s his oddly taste in fashion.

"Of course he will, he was far more worse than that when I bought him and he costed a fucking fortune. He wasn't even worth the price I got him, anyone desperate enough would buy this." Toni says placing a hand on my shoulder giving it a rough squeeze, his strength causing me to close my eyes in pain as I squirmed underneath his touch.

I fucking call bullshit though, I was healthy when he bought me, had no scars, was clean from drugs and even hygienically clean, fuck I was worth more than he ever paid for, but what Toni wants Toni gets.

The palm on my hair tugs away and I slowly gaze around the market place, this doesn't look anything like the first one I was in, it's been 6 years now but I cannot forget the day my life literally ended, I was only fourteen years old, when I told my mum not to come pick me up from school cause I wanted to be a grown up and I could walk 10 blocks down the road on my own, and look what shit I got myself into, Got kidnapped by a market owner and was forced to be a pet, my dignity and innocence being stripped away from me in just mere days. The things I’ve seen in that market was enough to cause someone a mental break down, people where held in dog cages, some looked sick others looked like they were just hanging on to their dear life and others including me where filled with fear and fight whoever dared to come near their cage, it was like a zoo but for human beings. All sick and twisted perverts would come in there and some didn’t need permission to touch us they just simply did, I thought I was lucky when Toni came in and bought me I thought this was going to end, be different, I was too stupid thinking that maybe the man that bought me had remorse into knowing that the person he bought was only fourteen years of age and still a fucking virgin, but boy was I wrong as soon I was out of the cage I was replaced by a far younger male, more like a child. I was a child myself yes but this kid was younger he looked like he was between nine and ten years old, I will never forget the fear and how his cheeks were tear stained as they pushed him inside the cage and so many men gathered around him all arguing over the poor little boy that was too scared to come out of the same corner I usually hid into. 

I'm very loyal now towards my Master, do I have a choice? You choose your faith in this lifestyle, behave get rewarded misbehave get punished and right now getting rewarded was the furthest thing I was getting. With Toni there was no difference, misbehaving and behaving I’d still got the same treatment over and over especially when he had drugs in his system than things would go to places that I didn’t imagine one human being could have imagined.  
It took Toni just weeks to break my fighting spirit I had hoped that someone out there will indeed find me and end this horrific nightmare, but then as weeks turned into months and eventually the months turned into years I gave up hope, nobody came looking for me and if they did they’d have to deal with the most notorious criminal drug smuggler and Mafia boss in New Jersey. Who would come to look for me there? And have to deal with that type of monster he was above the law he has them underneath his filthy fingers or so he said. 

I cannot imagine how my dear mother anxiously waited for me at home to return from school only to find out that her only son was kidnapped and never to be seen again; 

It's been six years now and I am sure the case has been closed and I was either declared dead by the law enforcement's it pains to think how my mother had to bury and empty coffin, Although I was in my teenage years the years where most teens would start to rebel it was causing my relationship with my parents to become bitter, but still I cannot imagine the pain they went through to know that there son has vanished from the face of the earth and no one knows what happened to him.

"What?! Five thousand dollars? Are you fucking mad Tony, he won't even sell for half of that look at the state he’s in, Skin and bones who would want a walking corpse to be his companion?!" the man shouts pulling me back to reality.

"I fucking bought him for Ten, I’m giving you half the price here, Zaid” Toni replies and Zaid the man who was going to buy me shakes his head.

"You should have taken care of him like your other pets, he looks sick, he's about to collapse any minute now, he's not the same as you bought him, don’t expect to buy something worth a lot and then let it rust away and then to have sell it for the same price you’ve bought it I'll give you Two thousand take it or leave it" Zaid Snarls at Toni.

Toni looks at me and I can see the rage in his eyes, he really wants to get rid of me and if this man doesn’t accept his offer I'm dead.

"Three-fifty" he says again looking back at Zaid. I lowered my gaze to floor, hating that my life was nothing but numbers and money. I wasn’t a human I was just a prize.

"Two-thousand, that is my final offer, I need to nurse him back to sell him and I am sure his medication and the way his body has been scarred and his mental state isn’t going to cover half the price you’ve bought him. Never in my years in owning a market have I ever seen someone in this state not even the ones who are unbreakable."

"He has 6 years' experience as a fucking whore and if you nurse him back he'll cost you a fortune!" Toni slams his foot on the floor like a little child; I guess his plan in making some cash over me has went down the shitter. He’s nothing but a fucking child when he doesn’t get his way. I’m pretty surprised how he hasn’t pulled his gun out at Zaid by now to threaten him into accepting his deal.

"You should have thought about that before you brought him in looking like shit, it's my business how much I sell him for has nothing do to with you, as soon as you agree into this he’s out of your hands and out of your troubles, then he’s nothing of your concern Toni." Zaid says again shaking his head, his fingers pitching the bridge of his nose.

Toni sighs, looking back at me and back at Zaid, he smirks and nods "Deal, I doubt he'll even make it through, he's far by gone give me Two-thousand and he's all yours, at least his filthy ass has been worth two grand."

While they made business I glanced around the room, seeing all sorts of cages, poles and chairs. Some cages are already occupied by other pets or slaves; they look so much healthier than me, I doubt I’ll be able to bring this man any money, my body is too used by now. Nobody would want an overused toy. 

The cages where black while the room wallpaper was dark Purple with a hint of black, I can see the cages are kept well clean, comparing the other market I was in, it was filthy. I hear a door slam shut and look over at Zaid who is looking down at me;

"Get up boy, let's take you to your cage" he starts to walk towards the cages and I immediately follow behind not wanting to get on his bad side on the first day, we stop next to a medium size cage and he opens it for me, gesturing to go inside I slowly make my way in the cage, I sighed and turned around to look at him closing the door and locking it placing his many keys into his back pocket.

"Now, this isn't like any normal market you see, I always take care of my money makers, who would want to buy a smelly, corpse for a companion hm? After the market is closed you are not to leave the cage if I say so, if you behave I will always consider you as the top choice if you don't you won't get a chance, and for those who don't get sold by three months I would have to get rid of them, or put them in a cheaper market" He says leaning towards the cage and motions for me to get closer, I do as he says.

"I have hopes for you boy, I can see it in your eyes you are a very respectful companion, if I was you it will be best not to tell who your previous owner was, Toni is known to take care of his pets, and you don't look like you were his pet, I have never seen Toni bring in someone that looks like you, don't get me wrong boy, you have a very pretty face, but the state that you’re in, it doesn't do well for business. I can see it that you’ve been through a lot, your body language speaks it and so does your eyes" His voice gets soft as he continues to whisper "I will take extra care of you, and I will be sure you'll get a master that you deserve" he smiles softly, and I cannot help myself but smile back is this man really this nice when it comes to us? Of course he is if he fucks up his business will get fucked too. I look around the cage and sigh; I see some covers on the floor and a two silver bowls which reflects the cages iron bars. 

"Now, Masters or Mistress the come and choose a companion and give them a formal interview to see who reaches their satisfaction the more, the more you succeed the better. Make sure to be polite and always address them as Master, Sir , Miss or Ma'am but I sure you know that simple rule." he finished, he winks at me and makes his way back to his chair waiting for his customers or sellers to come in.

I notice that 3 cages up ahead there was a women staring at me, I weakly smile at her and walk to the corner of the cage sitting down, my knees up to my chest while my fingers played with a piece of fabric from the sheets.  
at a piece of fabric from the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think :D? yes incase for those who read this work on MCRfanficiont I am Kaykay from the other websites c: Different name on here ^^


	3. I am not your Master

My eyes slowly open as I hear a set of keys rustle against the cage door, I sat up quickly rubbing the sleep out my eyes with the back of my palms, and gaze up at to see Zaid slowly opening the cage door with a smile on his face.  
"Come on get up, we need to sort you out for tomorrow, Tell me boy what's your name?" he asks as I took a step out of the cage. I feel myself freeze, my mind filling with thoughts should I call him sir? Master? Or Zaid? I'm so confused should I ask what to call him? , I am startled by the cage door being slammed against the metal bars behind me.

"F-frank sir," I whispered, barely inaudible, I looked up at Zaid to see him nod.

"I’ve heard about a Frank before, but you look nothing like the description I was given. Then again how many Franks are out there that are the same age and have similar features to you?” He spoke “You don't have to be afraid, I don't want to harm you, unless you dis obey that is" his face stern and then he lightly smiles at me, giving me a pat on the shoulders.

"Now, let's go I need to fix you up, tell me Frank how long has it been since you had a warm bath?" He starts to walk and I followed him noticing that the other cages are empty, was I in such a deep sleep I didn't hear anyone come in and buy the others?.

"It’s been a while, Sir" I simply replied keeping it short, looking at the rest of the cages frowning as to how does one manages to sell that much, I remember back in the market I was it usually took weeks for someone to be sold. I suddenly bumped into someone and a pair of hands were on my arms holding me from not slipping down on my ass, as I look up I was met by Zaid’s piercing blue eyes, they’re soft and his face looks relaxed, a light smile plastered on his lips.

"As you can tell by now, we do get a lot of customers in here, some did ask about you to my amazement but I simply told them that you weren’t up for sale today that they should return another time, like I said I need to nurse you back before you can be interviewed, and I am going to make extra sure that who buys you, treats you right" he turns around and starts to walk again me following behind as he continues to say "Those scars you have all over body shows what type of animal Toni were towards you, I've never felt pity for anyone but when I saw you being dragged through those doors and the way he spoke about you, I couldn't help myself , no one deserves to be treated that way, especially someone who from what I researched never experienced the true joy a good Master brings to their companions. Some may have been unwillingly dragged into this life but I know some who have been freed." We pass through a metal door, down a corridor and a set of stairs where another metal door awaits.

Zaid kept talking explaining how he's going to heal me and take care of me until the time comes for us to part ways. He explains that even though he's in the business he never had a fetish to have his own companions and that if he had been into it, he would have not hesitate to take me in. Why is he doing this? God damn it I keep forgetting that if he doesn't care for us his sales will go down, as if someone will actually give a shit about me and if someone was too they’ll immediately regret their choice and send me back to another market. 

We stop in front of a door and he opened it revealing a huge bathroom, we walk in, I look around and I swear my mouth is hanging open right now, I had never seen a bathroom this big especially with golden taps on the sink and bathtub. A shower sat in the corner of the room that had a Golden shower head; I looked at Zaid to see him look at me smiling. My cheeks start to burn from the sudden wave of embarrassment, my reaction was enough to show the man that I never seen something like this before.

"Now Frank, I am going to trust you and leave you in here to take your time and have a warm bath, take all the time you need when you're done I'll be in the dining room in there" he points behind me, I look where he was pointing to see an open archway and a huge dining area, I nod and smile at him.

"T-Thank you sir" I say softly to him, he nods and starts to walk out the room, he stops by the doorway, turns around to look at me.

"Call me Zaid I am not your Master, there are some new clothes hanging on the towel racks for you to wear I cannot have you running around in those pair of rigged jeans" he made his way out closing the door behind me, leaving me alone.  
Is this for real? Is he going to trust me on my own? I guess I look trustworthy enough to have my own privacy, after all like he said he's not my master. When Toni owned me the only time I was on my own is when I was locked in the basement. I forgot what it feels like to have your own privacy in a bathroom; he used to clean me with a hose pipe that he always brought with him down whenever that's how I always knew that it was time for him to rape me. He used to say “I don't want to be touched by a filthy whore" so he used to spray cold water all over me the pressure always left my skin a bright red and burning, afterwards he got high on something, rape me for hours sometimes until he's bored, he sometimes got off just from hearing me whimper and scream in pain, after he was done he used to take hold of the same pipe he used earlier whipping me with it, calling me names and how much of a filthy little slut I am. The memory itself make my skin crawl and itch the stinging pain of the pipe hitting against the already sore, stinging flesh of my back.

I took a shaky breath and turned the taps on, and slid out of my jeans, when the bath was half filled I slowly took a step in and sank down in the warm water, feeling all my muscle ache and then relax I sigh feeling content after so many years as I got comfortable in the bath tub, slowly closing my eyes my hands resting on each side of the tub.

This was good, this was perfect. I can finally feel like a human, although I knew I was nothing but a filthy fucking object that Toni turned me into, the only solution to ever feel whole again is to drown myself in acid removing every bit of Toni’s memory from my skin.


	4. Chapter Four: Two Days

"Well, Frank it's been two weeks since you got here and you made such a great progress also you look amazing." Zaid says from across the dining table as he brought a fork up to his lips, chewing on a piece of beef, my stomach starts to twist a bit at the sight of a what was a living animal is now on a plate. Since I’ve been in this lifestyle I decided not to ever put any flesh in my mouth, I now know how animals where treated on farms.

"As much as I don't want to put you up for sale, I got no other choice, you've been a great company since you got here, I was used to it being on my own, only my security, and now I actually gotten used to you being around me" He says looking up at me as he places his fork next to his plate, his eyes sparkling as the chandelier's light reflect on them, is that a hint of sadness in his eyes. I’m pretty amazed at the fact he said he liked to have me around, we’ve gotten to know a bit about each other these two weeks, he didn’t treat me differently, he didn’t act like he was my owner or someone who was above me in standards.

"From Next week I'm going to have to put you up Frank" he sighs as he lowered his gaze down, I nod more to myself.

"If someone does come along and get me, we can still be in touch right? Your customers seem like they are pretty much friends with you" I say, a bit of hope inside me, but it’s plain stupid I know for fact if someone does buy me he won't keep in touch he cannot do that I am not allowed to have outside contact with anyone else expect my Master.

He looks up at me and smiles "Well, yeah let's just say they are exclusive members, meaning only people who I know, knows about my business, it doesn't do well honestly I lose a lot of money compared to the other markets, but it's better to lay low and be happy with what I get"

My eyes widen as I hear 'Exclusive member' does that make Toni his friend? Does that mean that Toni can easily get to me since he's one of the exclusive members, oh shit what if this was all a trick so that Toni could easily get rid of me, I am so glad I kept my mouth shut when Zaid asked me what Toni had done to me!

“Does that mean Toni is … your friend?” I asked him, fear running up and down my body, I can’t go back to Toni, I can’t he’ll kill me this time.  
I see Zaid leaning in forward on the table his chest pressing against it while his finger entwined together "No, Toni isn't an exclusive member, a friend of mine got in contact with one of his goons and he took the opportunity to bring you here, I’ve been keeping tabs on Toni for a while seeing how he treated his pets, hence why I said he should have treated you the same way. My friend talked me into agreeing making a deal with Toni he said ‘get what belongs to me back’ " he smiles a bit a sparkle again in his eye as he shook his head.

Get what belongs to me back? I haven't met anyone new in the past 6 years aside from Toni and his goons who actually hated me and Zaid. 

"Who's this person you speak of that knows me? I haven't met anyone new for the past 6 years except You and Toni" I say, I want to know who this person is. Zaid chuckles a bit and shakes his head resting his back against the chair "Oh, just nobody, he’s a friend of mine you don't know him and he only saw you twice, which is quiet amazing since it’s been six years. Maybe who know you’ll get to meet him soon." I nod at him and sigh, I doubt his friend would even want to get close to me, I may have gained weight and look more healthier and clean, Zaid did run some tests but when I asked what they were he simply said health tests nothing major, but the scars where still there all over my body, and my dignity was never returned, this person if he dares to get close to me he’ll be sickening at the sight, it’s not my scars, they don’t bother it’s the reminder of Toni, it’s the way he used my body for his games.

"Someone with a pretty face like yours isn't easy to forget Frankie and I am sure I'll never forget you" he continues my cheeks suddenly burn from embarrassment now that’s something I never and would have never anticipated into hearing.  
We finished our dinner, and headed into the living room to play some games and watch some sitcoms, Zaid treated me like his friend, this is what freedom feels like, to actually do what other human beings do, I seriously don't miss being a pet, Since I got here I have been down at the Market place once only that time I was sold to Zaid's Market, and knowing that in two days I'll be back in a cage to wear a collar for someone saddens me a lot, I actually like Zaid a lot not a lot that I would want something more than a friendship with him but I'll surely miss him, this place and most of all my freedom.

As we were watching T.v he apologized to me again about him putting me up for sale again, he even explained to me that a lot of people have been coming to look for me; apparently I was pretty famous in the Dominance and submission lifestyle. I asked how they found out about me or even know I exist he simply answered as before "Someone with a pretty face like yours isn't easy to forget", which meant only one thing, these fucking perverts saw me once and now they’re after me, and this is so sickening since these people were interested in me when I was just a minor. Maybe they weren’t intending into sexually abusing me but who would’ve known the sick tales these bastards had in their minds to tell their other sick friends while choking on a glass of whiskey.


	5. Chapter Five: Sick bastards

Zaid for the past few weeks has offered to me to stay in one of his guest rooms, I hear a loud knock on the door, waking me up making me shift to my side groaning as there was another knock this time a louder I sat up yawning while rubbing my left eye with my knuckles I took a glance at the alarm clock that set ticking on the bedside table reading half noon, Great way to ruin one of my last days as a free man sort of. A few more knocks erupted again each one louder and louder, making me groan again. "Come in" I say as I pushed myself up to sitting on the side of the bed as Zaid walks in the room grinning at me as he made his way towards me "Hey Sleepy head" he says sitting down next to me still grinning. I look at him and softly smile "Hey" I reply my voice deep causing Zaid to chuckle a bit next to me.

"You didn't think I'll let you waste the last two days sleeping in huh?" he says still looking at me. "It's a nice warm sunny day outside, I made plans for us" he continues. Confusion starts building around my sleepy brain, what kind of plans is he talking about?. He got off the bed and starts walking towards the door. 

"In the bottom drawer there is a pair of swimming shorts, get them on and get downstairs" he finishes before closing the door behind him.

Swimming shorts? My eyes widen at the realization hits me; it's means we're going swimming!? I don't know if I even remember how to swim, I don't even remember how it feels like! I quickly marched towards the drawers and fetched the swimming shorts; I put them on my boxers and quickly made my way downstairs to see Zaid too in his swimming gear, I made my way towards him and he flashes me a toothy grin as he motioned for me to follow him.

"I don't know if you haven't noticed that I have a swimming pool in the back" he says, of course I noticed I just didn't want to bring it up , I was sure I would never have a chance to get close to it.

"Tell me Frankie, when was the last time you felt the sun on your skin?" he asked stopping in front of a huge glass door, his hand on the handle, while he looks at me.

"I actually forgot the feeling of it" I sighed, he nods and opens the doors, the heat from outside immediately surrounding us "Go on Frank, I hope I won't regret this act of kindness, you are the only one that ever had the chance to actually spend a lot of quality time with me, consider yourself lucky" he winks at me before moving aside for me to go outside. I am actually scared now, what if the sun hurts my skin? Toni had never ever let me near anything that had the sun showing through, like I said being kept in a basement for almost 6 years makes your forget what normal human beings do.

I slowly make my way past the door, my skin prickle as the sun rays hugged around it, I look up at the sky and cannot help but smile almost feeling myself crying, it's so beautiful, I feel a hand on my shoulder, and look at Zaid smiling at him, without seconds thought I pulled him into a hug, feeling himself chuckle and relax as I hug him while patting me on my back, "Oh Zaid, t-this is wonderful, I haven't felt the sun on my skin since .. since" 

"Shh, no need to tell me Frankie I can guess" he shushed me, stopping me from making a complete ass out of my self while I struggled to continue the sentence with excitement.

"Now the pool is a little bit deep, but if you want we can stay on the lowest depth side" he smiles while breaking the hug and looks up ahead, I nod I doubt I'll remember how to swim.

As we made our way towards the pool I was filled with joy, butterflies in my stomach why was this men being so kind, Kind enough to let me outside? Yes I am not his pet I know that but isn't this going to hurt even much more when someone buys me and lock me up again?.

Might as well enjoy it to the full and before I'll close my eyes and take my last breath I'll say I had a day where I could feel like a human as a freeman. Zaid quickly made a run for it and jumped in the pool, his long black hair sticking to his face as he ran his hands through it smiling, waiting for me to take a step inside. "It's a bit cold Frankie, so be careful" he says again as I dip my feet in feeling my whole body shiver as my toe touched the water, I whimper a bit, and by time I grew some balls and slowly got in, reaching up to my waist I feel like a human iceberg my teeth chattering and my skin in pin pricks come on who's crazy enough to be swimming in May it's still cold here. 

"The slower you walk, the more torturous it's going to be, trust me I am experienced in this" he says again, as soon as I was going to reply a wave of water splashed on my chest and face making me squeal like a young girl who realized her crush liked her back. I followed him by doing the same both of us splashing each other like two kids, as we stop both of us are a soaking wet, laughing at each other, we stayed by the edge of the pool for a while talking like normal friends do.  
"Thanks Zaid for all of this, I don't know how to repay you, you've been so kind to me" I tell him looking down at the tiles. My head resting on my arms while my arms rested on the edge of the pool.

"Oh it's no big deal Frank, you deserve it even though you refuse to open up to me I can tell you've been through hell and back, tell me Frank do you even like being someone's pet?" he asks and I look at him shocked, what should I answer? And then I remembered my dear mothers words ‘Frank, honesty is the key to success’ poor woman had to tell me that phrase every day.

"No" I simply replied.

"No? the way Toni treated you wasn't how pets should be treated, yes punishment is involved but only if you miss behave, I know a thing or two about that lifestyle, there needs to be a relationship between a pet and a Master, I actually know people who ended up in a proper relationship from it, the Pet having his or her freedom from their Master and they still end up together. In this lifestyle is give and take. If you give pleasure you'll receive if you give shit, shit is what you'll take it's simple, now I know for a fact my clients are one of most well trained master and when I meet their pets they all say the same thing ' I was lucky to have found him or her'." Zaid finishes taking a sip from his martini and placing it back on the edge turning to look at me.

"I was forced to be a pet, Toni treated me like a cheap whore which I am sure a cheap whore gets treated far way better than that asshole treated me I only gave in cause I was fed up of the constant beatings and by time it revolved around me getting beaten up for the fuck of it, I don't know if I'll ever say that I am lucky to find a Master when I know for a fact that after tomorrow I won't see the daylight again and it's back in another filthy basement for me" I reply my gaze still fixed to the tiles. Talking about Toni always grinds my gear and the more I am away from him the more I realise how much I hate the filthy poor excuse for a human being.

"Never see the daylight? Basement? Oh Frankie, Frankie, Frankie, of course you will! I know how my clients treat their pets, I cannot unbound you from this lifestyle cause if I can I will, and people know you're here a-"

"Tell them someone else bought me! Zaid please you don't know how it feels like to be someone else's whore, to be stepped on, taken down every minute, sometimes I wish my life would just end it's depressing I had a life before all this had plans, had a family but I had to be kidnapped from all the kids and now after six whole years I lost all hope in ever feel human around someone who calls himself a Master." I say looking at him, my heart beating rather fast as I feel a wave of anger mixed with sadness flow around my body.

"Is that what you think that I don't fucking know how it feels like?! I was worse than you Frank, want to know what, your life is nowhere as shit as mine was, I managed to pick myself up after ten years of being whored out not to one fucking person but several! All day every day, that is fucking hell Frank, nor was I only owned by a fucking Asshole, he used to rent me to other man; fucking sicko used to watch them take my dignity away, one by fucking one. Some of them didn't want sex; what was the fun in that? Some of them were into sick twisted shit. Yes you got beaten up and god knows what and right now you feel like the world has ended, I cannot compare what I’ve been through with yours, we’re both different and we both handle the situation differently. I was like you until I finally snapped. I snapped Frank and dug a dagger right through his fucking neck!(he motioned with his hand on his neck how he stabbed him), I fucking enjoyed hearing him choke in his own fucking blood, but I wasn't too lucky, his man found me, almost broke all my bones before getting rid of me. They sold me to a shitty pawn market, couldn't even move an inch until I met Jacob, Jacob won me in an auction, he took me home, nursed me to my full health, he was my Master at first I was scared and hated him, but the more time I spent with him the more I was drawn to him. He thought me everything I know about this lifestyle" he stops whipping away his tears from his eye as he continued saying "I loved him Frank, Loved him so dearly, he was everything to me, he set me free he decided that me being his pet wasn't enough and removed my collar saying 'Love, you're my one and only will you spend your entire life with me?' showing a huge diamond ring in right hand. I was happy we got married, he made my horrible past go away, and he turned me into a changed man." He stops and I look at him feeling too sorry for him, I couldn't believe Zaid had been through this shit. "Then what happened?" I asked him, mentally slapping myself at the stupid question. He nods and looks at me his eyes filled with sadness and then they turned ice cold, full of hate.

"After we got married everything was a bliss, we decided to open up this market, Jacob's job was to bring in clients and mine to look after the money makers" He says pulling himself out of the pool sitting on the edge of it me following in behind him our feet dipped in the pool. "It was great, we bought this mansion from the money we made" he stops and looks down at his lap a sigh escaping his lips, his tone changes as if he’s angry. "Being in this type of work, sometimes I had to get out the house and find myself good potential pets, it sometimes took me months, One day I had to go fetch an errand like this I came back home to find Jacob's throat slit in his office His face lifeless his shirt filled with blood and his eyes wide open." He finishes I look at him and see something odd his body language was different, he is still looking down at his lap, he looks like he has no remorse, he’s not sad he looks more angry and pissed off, it something very odd when someone talks about the love of their life to have been murdered and not showing any hint of sadness. Maybe this happened a long time ago and he’s over grieving and self-pity. 

The day went on with us talking I finally opened up to Zaid about how Toni treated me now that Zaid had trusted me to share that kind of information I thought it was okay to open up to him, I explained that when Toni bought me it was okay, even though every night he locked me away in his basement but only for the night. When the weeks started to pass it got even worse he kept locking me away even during the day, sometimes for days as if he had forgotten I even exist even his goons didn't acknowledge it, he was far too busy with another pet at the time, I've seen the way he treated his other pet, affection was shown towards them something I had never seen from Toni something I thought this creature didn’t have inside of him, it looked so off and so weird to see him act like that towards his other pets and not me, then it got worse when I managed to talk to her, her name was Jade I finally got to talk with her and found that not only does he show her affection but he even lets her sleep in his room, dine with him and that fucking shit that I never had. I was angry, out-raged one day he came down in the basement after a week of me being locked there and before he even laid a finger on me I started screaming and shouting at him calling him an ass hole and I think I may have even threatened him, but that didn't do any good, that's what set Toni off to torture me every time he came down there I think he finally found an excuse to do it.

As the day went by, me and Zaid made our way in the mansion before parting ways Zaid saying he had to grab a quick shower before going in his office to deal with a "client" quoting in thin air with his fingers. I made my way into the bedroom and grab some clean clothes, heading out making my way to the bathroom; I pass Zaid's office the door was slightly open I take a quick glance inside to find Zaid sitting in a chair looking over some papers. I continue my way towards the bathroom, locking the door behind me and made my way into the bath tub filling it up with water. I got in, feeling my muscle tense again and then relax no matter how many times I do this my muscles always seem to tense up and then relax as if nothing happened as my smile soon fades away as I remembered that I only had less than 48 hours here. 

As I finish taking the bath I start to walk towards my room exhaustion taking over my body from swimming, as I close up to Zaid's office the door was still open, walking past it I hear my name being mention, I stop in my tracks and took a few step back, why am I being mentioned? And who is talking about me, I slowly peeked inside to see someone sitting in front of Zaid, this persons hair was red I can only see his back, the sun setting down outside making the guys hair shine brighter as it reflects on it.

"Yeah you know he’s here, putting him up for sale again on Monday" I heard Zaid's voice.

"Oh, that's good news" the other man says his voice not very deep.

"Don’t get your hopes high, If he doesn’t like you, you won’t get him" he said, he’s putting my word in consideration, a sigh of relief escaped my chest at least I get to have a say who’d owned me, but soon reality hit me now I know I won't be long here. I actually had some hope left that nobody would be interested in me but I am wrong.

"What do you mean don’t get your hopes high? If it wasn’t for me he wouldn’t be here by now, I couldn't forget his face when I first saw him 6 years ago in that market. I wanted to make him mine, and I’ll do whatever it takes for that!"  
"Then why didn't you buy him that time you could have saved the young man a lot of shit you know."

"I know Zaid, but at that time I didn't have the money, you know what it was like for me back then I wasn't in the job fully."

"Yea, but didn't you buy Pete off me a couple of months ago? I cannot let Frank go through being second choice again; I'm planning to sell him to someone who is only interested in one pet."

"Yes I did Zaid but my brother seemed to be more interested in Pete then I and I handed him over. You know how work was a couple of months ago I barely had enough time for myself let alone Pete"

"And what about now Gerard? You have time now?" Zaid's voice full of concern, ah this man is called Gerard I see him stand up and walk next to Zaid, sitting on the table, looks like they are too comfortable with each other's company

"Sort of yes, listen Zaid you know me, you know I'm not a fucking asshole when it comes to this and I have been looking for Frank for ages, that day I went back to buy him he was gone and I am not going to let it happen again. When source came to me and told me Frank was to be killed I was going to murder them, it really costed a lot to bribe that son of a bitch into talking Toni to sell him" He says, my heart hitched in my throat then I remember the words Toni said ‘if I had it my way you’d be sleeping with the fishes tonight’. I feel my eyes water at the sudden realisation, this man sort of saved my life and now he was demanding that I become his property. 

"I'll think about it Gee" there was a sudden silence in the room.

"Okay Gerard, on Monday be here at nine am, you'll interview-" Zaid was cut off.

"I don't need to interview him Zaid, don't give me that fucking bullshit"

"YES, Gerard I will, that boy is too special to me I grew fond of him, he has a personality I gave him the life he lost! Even though you’re my best friend and that you saved his life and talked me into bringing him here and bring that sleazy dirt bag into my circle. Doesn't make you more special than any of my other clients you will come here on Monday and interview him, and if all goes well which I know it will, you have to fucking promise me to take care of him and if you don’t I’ll be the one who fucking cuts your dick out and feed it to you." Zaid says while standing up slamming his hands on something, I can't believe Zaid is going to sell me to his best friend and he’s making sure of my well-being.

"You don't trust me Zaid? That's painful" Gerard replies I can see his hand moving towards his chest.

"I'm sorry Gerard, I am actually thinking, if he agrees to come with you I don't need any money that boy isn't an object, I know the others aren't but he's not an object to me he has spent these entire three weeks with me here, that's why I took the days off work, I wanted to know if he was all worth the fucking perverts looking around for him, if he was worth the trouble you’ve put yourself through, you're not the only one that wants him Gerard. A lot do, any type of fucking sick twisted sons of bitches some even in their fucking late fifty’s, they saw this boy when he was a minor and they knew damn well what they wanted out of him, it’s so sick; but I can trust you with my own fucking life and I know you'll take care of him, he's very special, he has such a great personality, he would have been such a great guy for today's fucked up society, but society fucked him before he could’ve fucked it." And by that I quickly ran to my room, tears flowing down my cheeks.

This is the closest I got to someone having an actual sympathy to me, can this be real? Someone who truly cares, why would he put me up for sale he could’ve let me run away and what about Gerard I do not know him; what if he just wears a mask in front of Zaid so he can get me. What if he treats me like Toni or worse!?, I quickly climb onto my bed pulling the covers all the way up to my head while I sob quietly, this is too much to handle he mentioned guys in their late fifty’s, the thought is already making my stomach turn, my imagination getting the best of me. Zaid could’ve just let me go telling the fuckers I died by some life threatening disease, but he didn’t he all cared about is nothing else but money, and although he told this person Gerard or whatever his fucking name is he’d just hand me over for free cause I’m not an object, I know damn well that when someone else comes up before Gerard and offers the same amount of money as I was sold before Zaid will look at me as an object and sell me.


	6. Chapter Six: Last Day

So this is it, the most day I have been dreading has finally approached. Tonight will be the last night at Zaid's, it's already 6 o clock in the evening. Even though I did cry myself to sleep like a little bitch last night I still woke up a dozen times for some reason feeling betrayed. I kept thinking about that men; Gerard, Zaid trusted him but he was still concerned, but something was nagging in the back of my mind Zaid did open the market every day except for yesterday, what was he on about ‘That's why I took the days off work?’ it seemed they both were talking about the same job, yet I never saw Gerard in the market nor around the mansion. Was Zaid actually doing something else apart running a slave market? Honestly I don't think that is my business to know since I was a guest for three weeks and tomorrow I'll be back to being a worthless whore I was taught to be.

A knock on the door echoed throughout the silent room, calling to come in Zaid made his way inside the room, it's the first time I saw him today, I couldn't face him after I heard the conversation, why the fuck am I taking this so hard? I knew what was going to happen! But I was in denial, so in denial. The fact that Zaid cared about me showed sympathy towards and was still going to throw me back in the gutters. 

"Hey" he softly says, walking towards me, stopping just a few inches away.

"Hey" I reply even softer looking down at the floor. There was a long awkward pause; I can feel the tension building up between us.

"Listen Frankie, I need to talk to you about something" he says, I look up at him, I know what he's going to say already I know he's going to tell me that his friend wants to buy me, is it still buying since Zaid is offering him to take me for free? should I feel flattered or more worthless now that I know that I won't be actually sold, it does get me a bit though, I'm so fucked in the head why the hell am I feeling like this cause he's going to hand me over to this guy 'Gerard' for free? After all he said I wasn't an object right? I slowly nod at him and moved a bit to the side on the bed for him to join me. He softly smiled and sat next to me, his hand landing on my lap giving it a little squeeze.

"A friend of mine, came here yesterday, an-"

"And he wants to buy me." I interrupted him my tone came out harsher than I intended, I see him frowning while sighing.

"Yes; he does, trust me he'll treat you great I trust him, with my own life, don't make this too hard on yourself I cannot keep you here, it's for your own safety"

"My own safety?" I asked looking at him our eyes meeting, his eyes full of sadness.

"Yes, Frank, Toni has been calling he wants you back, he's been coming to my shop every day looking for you I keep stalling him saying you are already owned by another yet he keeps coming back, he knows you’re here, that's why when my friend came forward that he was interested in you I agreed, I cannot risk you being here, I cannot look after you anymore, I know for a fact Gerard will do a much better job then I will" he explains this time taking hold of my hand.

"Toni has been coming here?! Zaid what if he does something to you, I wouldn't live with myself if he does something to you cause of me?!" I start to panic my eye's filling with tears; that son of a bitch won't fucking stop and leave me the fuck alone, he planned to fucking kill me and now that I’m nursed to my full health now he fucking thinks I’m worth it again? Zaid starts to cup my cheeks leaning his head against my forehead his eyes closes as he sighed deeply.

"He won't do anything to me, he hasn’t got the balls to fucking lay a finger on me and if he does Gerard would be the first to tear his flesh apart plus I have this place pretty secured so it will be damn hard for him to get me without a good fight" he says looking deeply in my eyes. "Frank I want what is best for you and Gerard is a good man I know what I am doing, don't you trust me?"

I nod his hands still cupping my face "Yes, I do tr-" before I had a chance to finish he pressed his lips to mine, leaving me stunned and shocked at the sudden movement and he doesn't let go just deepened the kiss, his lips are soft against mine, I let myself relax and I kiss him back, he pushes me laying me on the bed his lips never leaving mine the situation becoming more heated, he starts to slowly grinned against my thigh feeling his bulge rub , he lets out a soft moan , as his hand leave my face making their way down to my hips pulling me much more closer to him I shifted myself and slid my leg out of the way making him get on top of me, I let out a soft moan as his now hard bulge brushed against mine, his tongue brush against my lip and without hesitating I slightly opened my mouth to let him gain access our tongue brushing against each other's, this wasn't like anything I have experienced before I was actually enjoying this. My hand slowly started to tug on his shirt, he broke the kiss to take off his shirt, and quickly attacking my neck, sucking and biting a little bit, I let out another moan, and the he stopped all together he tenses up, pulling away from me, his eyes locking with mine, pushing himself off me he looked around the room.

"I'm sorry Frankie, I can't do this" and with that he left the room leaving me as confused as ever, what the fuck was that all about?.

The rest of the day flew by, I stayed in the room not wanting to face Zaid thinking I actually fucked everything up.... but didn't he make the first move on me? he seemed like he was enjoying it what made him stop? all I know is, that if he wanted to do something now he lost the chance since tomorrow I'll be meeting this Gerard dude, and I am sure with or without my choice I’ll be going back with him.

I looked up at the ceiling and sighed, fuck this has been one good month, and tomorrow life goes back to normal. God have mercy on me.


	7. Chapter Seven: Gerard

It’s finally time, it’s the day that I have been scared shitless of, how I wish Zaid would have kept, if he did decides to keep me, will that make him my owner than? I honestly don't want to go back to that life; I cannot go through all that again, it doesn’t matter how many times I’m told that it’s going to be different, nothing will ever change my fucking mind. 

I glanced outside the window seeing that the rays of the sun are beginning to show making the sky turn into an orange atmosphere meaning that is half past six in the morning already, I couldn't sleep last night, the thoughts of what almost happened were revolving around me, what made him stop? I was enjoying it, I haven't got that hard for years, I forgot how it actually feels like and damn it was painful. I also feel rejected now, I guess all that "A pretty face like yours is hard to forget" was just bullshit, he just said it to make me feel better about myself. He was feeling sorry for me and needed to get me back on my feet as soon as possible so he could get rid of me.

I am for sure that was his plan, and I was a fool to actually trust him, thinking he actually cared for me, it was all just a fucking sick twisted fuck I am not going to stand here and be pitied by the older man. I got up and made my way out the room, down the hallway to Zaid's room, I took a deep breath as I reached it and knocked no answer. I knocked three more times a little louder and still no answer, I sighed and slowly opened the door, peeking inside thinking I would find Zaid asleep, but I was so wrong again the bed was neatly done it looked like no one had slept in it yet. Where the fuck has he gone? The office comes flashing back to my mind quickly storming towards the room; I knocked lightly; as light as it was someone was definitely in there due to his groans I got as an answer. I knocked again another groan following with a "come in" I slowly opened the door and found Zaid, his arms both crossed underneath his head while they rested on the wooden surface of the desk, he was shirtless and it seems like I wasn't the only person who didn't have a pleasant night.

"Zaid?" I softly whispered barely audible, his head shot up from his arms and stared at me blankly his eyes bloodshot with dark bags underneath them.

"Hey Frank" he said softly, a smile forming on his chapped lips "What time is it?" he yawned stretching his arms over his head.

"About seven" I shrugged making my way towards his desk, "Uhm Zaid about yesterday I-"

"yes; about yesterday, I'm so sorry Frankie, it shouldn't have happened" he cut me off. I can feel my blood running up my body and to my face making both my cheeks burn as I clenched my fist tight.

"What do you mean it shouldn't have happened?!" I shouted, damn I haven't shouted at someone for ages and it feels so god damn good to just let it all out. I can see Zaid tense up, anger building in his bloodshot eyes as his pupils darkened.  
"Don't. You. Dare. Yell at me! Of all the people you were supposed to yell at, you yell at me?, when I took care of your ass from almost a month, I fucking nursed you back to health? You’re fucking lucky I was talked into fucking bringing you in here and not let you get your fucking brains splattered across some wall in an alleyway!" he yelled back, slamming his fist down onto the wooden surface. As much as I know this might get out of control and that I need to regain my calm full state, something in me refused to let me go back into that state.

"Yes I will fucking shout and yell all I want you don't own me, you cannot tell me what to do! This was all a fucking trick wasn't it? You planned it all you sick fuck!" I spat at him not only seconds passed that Zaid quickly got off his chair and ran towards me grabbing my neck tightly with his right hand almost chocking me.

"You think I'm a sick fuck Frank?! You want me to be the sick fuck, oh love I can be your worst. Fucking. Nightmare" he said the last bit through clenched teeth, his grip around my neck was getting tighter as he looked me deep in the eyes he fucking meant every little word that slipped out his lips. Then he chuckled and shook his head "Luckily for you, your new Master is soon going to be here, so go get ready, and if you don't I'll make sure he makes your life a living hell." he said letting go of my neck, smirking pushing me towards the door to get out. 

My anger is gone now, I'm fucking terrified, I have never seen this side of Zaid before, didn't even know he had it in him, but not everyone who looks perfect is, everyone's got a dark side, and I am sure Gerard is nothing different then Toni was. "Oh and Frankie, tell Gerard about last night and I'll fucking hunt you down and tear you a new fucking hole, now fuck off when Gerard comes I'll send him to get your sorry ass out of here." And by that I closed the door and made my way towards the room.

It's been such a great time and now I feel fucking pissed at myself for not biting my tongue it always got me in trouble. I sat down on the bed waiting for this asshole to come pick me up, I feel good and made up my mind no other shall control me like a fucking pet I’m fucking done from that life I’ve tasted freedom and no one will take it away from me. I'll fucking fight if I show I am a stronger man they'll sure give up and send me away.

A knock on the door startled me back to reality, there goes the side of being a man getting scared of a fucking knock. It opened and a guy with red hair came in smiling as he saw me, his eyes sparkling as if he just saw achieved something in his life, he was wearing a plain tight shirt, black skinny jeans and he closed the door behind him and sat down next to me causing me to scoot away.

"Hello Frankie, I'm Gerard, Zaid should have told you about me and how I was supposed to come and take you home" he smiled. I frowned at him and shook my head.

"Nope I’m not going anywhere with you, you fucking pervert" his smile soon faded turning into a scowl.

"What did you just call me?" he said again his tone deep this time.

"A fucking pervert" I said again, to my amazement he just chuckled and stood up making his way towards me.

"Aren’t you a feisty little one, Zaid said you're-"

"I don't give a shit what that dickhead said about me, he was fucking wrong." I said my voice getting higher almost into a yell.

He sighed and rubbed his temple with his hands "If you're not going to change that attitude I would have to change it for you"

"Oh yeah? I would love to see you try" I spat out at him. What can he fucking do? I'm not his fucking pet. "After all I'm not your fucking pet, dickhead"

He smirked and lent down his face only inches away from mine "I shall correct your sentence, you are now officially my pet" he said grabbing a handful of my hair and tugging my head back, I struggled underneath him only for his hand to yank my head further back, I grunted as I saw what his other hand had; a collar with a chain attached to it, my eyes widen I have never ever wore a collar let alone a fucking collar with a chain, no I don’t want this to happen this is too degrading I kept struggling my hand on his hand trying to yank it off my hair, while my other hand reaching for the collar pushing it as far as possible, his strength overpowering mine.

"FRANK! If I was you I'll do as the man says" I heard someone from the door I looked at him and saw Zaid there, what the fuck is he doing, I pleaded for him to stop him with my eyes.

As I got distracted, Gerard quickly holstered the collar around my neck putting it a bit too tight causing me to feel discomfort around my neck. The leather fabric painfully rubbing against my Adam’s apple He pulled on my chain making me look at him "When we get home I’ll see what that pretty mouth of you can do expect for talking shit." he chuckled "and if you dare think about biting, unfortunately I’ll have to use my brand new pliers against you fucking teeth." I gulped down and he pulled again causing me to stumble over my neck already sore as fuck.

"Well Zaid I'm going to get going, I need to teach some manners to this little brat and thanks for everything." he said to him as we made our way out the room. Zaid nodded and looked at me, was that sympathy in his eyes?.

"Wait Gerard" Zaid quickly said as he ran up to him and whispered something in his ear, Gerard nodded and placed his other free hand on Zaid's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, you know me" I saw him smirk as he tugged on the chain for me to follow behind, I looked back at Zaid, and he simply lowered his gaze on to the floor and started to walk away. I didn't even get to tell him goodbye, nor thanks for everything he's done to me, even if it all was planned I still feel like shit about flipping out on him. We both had a rough night and the tiredness got both of us. I sighed and dragged myself behind this sicko. Not entirely happy how things have unfolded as I prepared for one hell of a fucking beating when we arrived to his house.


	8. Chapter Eight: Deja vu

** Chapter Eight: Deja vu **

 

Gerard forced me down on my knees in front of him while he worked on his belt and pants with his other free hand; I struggled underneath his grip, which only led for his grip to tighten on my shoulders.

"Don't fucking struggle, you'll make this much worse for you" he said and that's when all the memories came flooding in.

 

_\- Flashback starts  -_

_"Don't fucking struggle, you'll make this much more_ _worse for you" Toni said as he let out his limp flesh in front of my face. "Now get to fucking work it isn’t going to suck itself" I looked at him disgusted and kept my mouth shut tight as I shook my head. His hand made its way on my hair pulling at it; I tried hard not to gasp at the sudden pain that shot down from my scalp. "Suck it Bitch!" he yelled at me, pulling even more, I could feel my hair almost getting ripped from my scalp but I still had more fight in me. I kept my mouth shut as he pressed himself against my lips, causing me to shut my eyes closed. I felt dirty, I felt like a fucking whore. He had been trying to get me to suck him off for the past couple of days but I still refused even when he beat me enough to almost break my ribs I still didn't give up, he groaned and the next thing I know his knuckles bashed against my jaw, tripping me on my sides, I could feel blood forming in my mouth and spat it out on the floor. "You little son of a bitch, I fucking own you now you do as I say or I swear to god I'll fucking kill you in the most miserable way!" he shouted, grabbing a hand full of my hair again and yanking me back up to my knees. "Now fucking do as you’re told" he said again through clenched teeth. He pulled more on my hair and to my surprise I let out a gasp, he immediately took the opportunity and shoved his limp flesh into my mouth. "if you bite I'll kill you" I whimpered a bit as he started move his hips back and forth in my mouth using my mouth to his own sick pleasure, as he gazed and saw the fear in my eyes I felt him twitch against my tongue, he kept moving his hips, gaining speed and force. With each buck against my mouth made the tip of his flesh hit the back of my throat causing me to gag around him. I could taste the bitterness of his juices and I groaned making him moan. He kept thrusting in my mouth, feeling the under vein of his shaft twitch a bit, I knew he was reaching his peak, keeping up momentum he thrust one last time spilling his seeds down my throat, filling my throat and mouth with nothing but a bitter taste, that was my first time from so many things and god did I hate it._

_-end of flashback-_

 

I gasped at the sudden memory and looked up at Gerard, my vision blurry as my eyes filled with tears. "Don't do this please!" I managed to choke as tears started slipping down my cheeks "Please I-I beg you”, he stopped fidgeting with his jeans and stared at me his grip on my hair loosening up a bit, giving relief to my scalp, but then his grip tighten even more around the strands tilting my head further back;

"Why exactly should I stop?" his voice above a whisper as his eyes filled with rage.

"Cause- Cause" I looked away from him, I don't know how to tell him, I don't even know what I should tell him.

"Because?” he paused giving me a chance to reply as my eyes made contact with his face his lips curled as he continued "I guess you got no reason for me to stop. He then took himself out of his jeans "now let’s see what that pretty mouth of yours can do" a smirk plastered on his face as he pushed my head towards him.

I swallowed down my pride and gave in, as I took his flesh in my hand, not wanting to stall and end up getting humiliated more I started working my lips and tongue around him, the feeling of his erection causing me to cringe, he then sighed a bit and his grip around my hair loosened completely his hand falling onto my shoulder, while he tilted his head back. I kept working my lips around him using all the tricks I was taught throughout the years being with Toni, back then if I didn’t please him as he liked he made sure I’ll remember my mistakes.

The man before me let out a moan, the sound echoing throughout the room to my surprise I felt myself getting aroused by it. What the hell is happening?

I felt his hand tighten around my shoulder as my tongue hit every sensitive part of his body, one of my hands reaching to work on the rest of his manhood. The soft sounds escaping his lips causing my brain to cloud, and almost lose concentration on the task at hand. As much as I tried to focus onto convincing myself I hated this it was not helping as his soft moans and whimpers aroused me more than I have ever been aroused in my teen years which caused me to groan around him the vibrations causing the man to buck his hips further against my face. I sped up my motions, my cheeks hallowed around him wanting nothing more just for this to end and just to be left alone to figure how I’ve gotten myself into this type of situation. I could feel his hips slightly shiver and his legs trembling, knowing he was soon close his moans got deeper, as his hand made its way to my head, slowly massaging my scalp as I kept him in my mouth.

"F-frank, I'm cl-ose" he whispered, I deep throated him causing him to explode in my mouth, his manhood twitching,  his legs trembling even wilder, as he reached his orgasm. I had no other choice but to swallow every last bit of him and found that it wasn’t as bitter as I expected it to be.

He took himself away from my face and dropped infornt of me his face inches away from me while he panted and tried to catch his breath, his hair sticking to his forehead as tiny sweat beads ran across his pink cheeks, hand back on my shoulder while the other one on my waist, he pulled me closer to him wrapping his hands around me, hugging me tightly surprising me at the sudden embrace, why is he hugging me? This is oh so weird! I heard him chuckle a bit and grabbed my face pulling me into a soft kiss, I obliged and kissed him back not knowing whether this was a test or not, as he parted he got up and went into the bathroom that was joined in with the bedroom, and in a few seconds I heard a shower started to run.

I felt a painful throb from between my legs I realized I was still aroused as I was the night before with Zaid, then my mind filled with thoughts again as to why my body was not functioning to what my brain was signalling, I didn’t want to get aroused, especially while someone was taking advantage of me.

I sat down on the floor and pulled my legs against my chest. This cannot be happening, it's hasn't been twenty four hours yet since I met him, even though in the car he tried to make conversation with me, which I on the other hand didn’t give him much to deal with, he was trying to be civil with me even muttered something along the lines that there was no need to punish me if I apologized and stopped acting like a brat. He talked about star wars and comics which brought back memories of how I used to get yelled at by mum for not reading proper books but waste my time with kid books full of pictures, what I'd give to get my hands on a comic right now. Speaking about my mum I miss her so much, I'd give anything to see her one last time and tell her how much I love her, but soon sadness took over me as I know for a fact mother doesn’t know I’m still breathing.

"Frank?" I heard Gerard say, I look up at where the voice came from, to be greeted by him in just a towel, his pale torso in full view, to my amazement he wasn’t all too bulky yet not too skinny, his arms a bit masculine. My eyes scattered downwards towards the his pelvis where his towel was wrapped around him, his paleness not hiding the line of black hair he had from underneath his belly button down towards where the towels edge started.

"Frank?" he said again as he made his way towards me, a blush forming in my cheeks as I made it pretty clear I was staring at him, as he approached me an instant kicked inside me a bolt of fear came up my spine causing me to crawl back away from him, my breathing gets erratic as I panic; my back hitting against something hard, I look back to see it’s the bed, to my efforts I try to pulls myself up on the bed and maybe make a run for it, my mind racing  a thousand thoughts as what this man might be capable of doing to me, but I’m not quick enough I feel a pair of hands on my hips and force me to turn around, when I became face to face to him I let out a shaky gasp, my eyes closing tightly together as I start to struggle underneath him making both of us fall off the bed with him landing on top of me, my breath hitches at my throat as I feel my cheeks getting wet from the tears that I didn’t realize I had, Zaid said he was different, he promised that everything will be alright and that he trusted this man. He had his hands now on my arms pinning me down on the floor.

"Frankie, stop please" he said his voice soft and sincere? But nothing is going to change my mind now I keep struggling fighting to get the bigger man off me, fuck he’s much stronger than I am, my hands are getting sore from his grip and he secured my legs with the weight of his body, I stopped struggling sobs escaping my lips as my vision turned blurry from my tears. This is my life I'm destined to be treated like this, struggling will only let it get more harder, the more I fight the more I’m thrown in the gutters. I shook my tears away and locked eyes with his, he eyebrows furrowed together as his eyes filled with concern "I'm not going to hurt you, I don’t want to hurt you Frank, but please calm down." he said, his voice low into a whisper. As much as he looks and sounds sincere I refuse to believe him, I’ll never believe anyone who chooses to own someone as their personal toy.

He removed his hands from mine and moved away from me sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes still locked on me, I quickly sat myself up and crawled away from him until my back hit against the night stand.

"Frank, please talk to me"

I sighed and looked down at the wooden floor.

"Zaid lied..... he said you'll take care of me, he said you’re different" I said my voice as low as I can keep it, wishing he will not hear my words.

"Oh, no Frank he didn't lie I will take care of you, I am different"

"Oh really? Then what do you call that?" I said frowning at him pointing at the floor.

"You should have given me the reason why I should have stopped, I asked you why, yet you didn't answer"

"It's because I don't want this! Can't you see that I hate this! And this" I pulled on the god damn collar, "I don't want to be owned by someone, I want to be free be able to have friends, a job, a family, not living as an object." My eyes filling with tears again, it was too hard to go back into being worthless after those three weeks.

I hear him sigh "Frankie, I cannot let you go, not after all the shit I’ve been through to find you!".

"I don't care, that is your problem not mine I don’t even know who you are, you were living before you found me you have your life, you live it the way you want I have nothing, no family nothing my life is to please you and other scums."

"Well since it’s my problem, it’s your problem you have that collar around your neck, you have to start to like it princess cause I'm not going to let you go, and if you are thinking of running away, think again I have this place pretty secured, before you change your shitty attitude don’t expect people to respect you as human being." He said getting up, grabbing his clothes from the floor and making his way out the room leaving me here on my own.

-

About three hours has passed and all I did was lay on the bed staring at the clock on the night stand. I heard the door open; I didn't bother to look up knowing it was Gerard.

"Frank, Gee wants you downstairs" someone said his voice deeper than Gerard’s,  I looked up to see a young men, his hair black a little bit long, he wasn’t such a tall guy maybe about my height which is a bit short, he had tattoos on both arms and a collar?!. My mind already racing, he’s another pet, Gerard has other pet’s.

"Tell him to go fuck himself" I bitterly replied looking back at the night stand, I hear the door closing and footsteps coming towards me then the bed sank.

"Listen Frank, I know how you're feeling and you’ve probably been through hell, I was like you, but now I'm so glad to be here! I love it here; I wouldn't exchange it for anything." He said I looked up at him as if he was crazy. He wasn’t a bad looking guy, his cheeks where full and his eyes were small and his nose a bit too big for his other features.

"And how do you feel about 'Gee' having another pet huh?" I asked him, quoting the words Gee with my hands mimicking him at the way he called the man.

"First of all Frank, it's not Gee but Master or Sir whatever floats his boat, and secondly what are you talking about another pet?" he looked at me confused his eyebrows raised

"Oh so now I have to call him Master or Sire when you don't! Well hello earth to you" I pulled my collar for him to see "I'm his pet too"

"OH! No no no Frankie you have it all wrong" he laughed at me, what the fuck is so funny, there’s nothing funny about this! "Gerard isn't my Master; I'm his brother’s pet, maybe a bit more than just a pet to be quiet honest." He said again laughing. Wait...brother..pet.... then I remembered the conversation I eavesdropped while Zaid and Gerard spoke, so this is Pete, the pet Gerard bought for himself but never had the time for.

"I'm Pete, Pete Wentz" he said formally putting his hand out for me to shake with a smile on his lips.

"Well you know who I am" I said taking his hand in mine and shaking it. Pete gives out such a positive vibe he seems cheerful and someone who would make you laugh when you have a terrible day and also it’s such a relief to know that I have no competition again for now.

He kept smiling and nodded at me "Well Gee needs you downstairs, it's dinner time, and afterwards I'll show you to our room" he giggled and stood up "Oh and Frank, welcome home" he said before leaving, me following behind... that welcome home wasn't enough for me to change my mind I want OUT.


	9. Chapter Nine: Luxury

 

 

Both me and Pete made our way down the hallway and a set of stairs, the stairs led into a room that led to several other rooms, there are two doors on the right side that were separated from together by a huge fire place, in front of the fireplace was a small coffee table that had several books, newspaper clippings and photographs scattered on it hiding the surface, three sofa's where around the table, two of them only for a person to sit while the other could take up to three people. On top of the fireplace hung a huge family painting, an older man, a women and two children one that seemed to be older than the other, the older one was grinning a cheeky grin, but something was odd about his eyes I know them from somewhere just cannot put my finger on it. We walked through the room and into a door revealing a wooden dining table that shined by the light that the big chandelier emitted on it, Gerard was sitting on the right side with an empty chair next to him, while on the other side there was a guy sitting, wearing a pair of sunglasses, his hair color is light brown neatly straightened down on his face, he was skinny, his face cheek bones showing, his nose tiny and upturned, as I looked at his face I noticed a bit of resemblance between him and Gerard their eye's and eye brows looked quite  mirrored to each other except that the guys eyes weren’t as light colored as Gerard’s are, I took a quick guess that he's Gerard's Brother. I see Pete make his way towards him sitting down next to the him, they both shared a smile , confirming that is indeed Gerard's brother Pete's owner.

Gerard looked up at me, as I stood still in the door way, he smiled and motioned for me patting lightly on the empty chair. I guess I won’t be eating off a bowl on the floor, at least that’s one thing that’s different then Toni, but I'm sure I'll be served some canned shit that tasted like metal and out-dated. I slowly made my way towards him and sat down next to him, his eyes never leaving me, as I sat down I noticed a man well in his fifties, wearing a black suit closing the door we just came in from, he was standing up straight his head tilted a little upwards, he turned around took a little step to the side and stood still next to the door.

"So, Frank calmed down?" Gerard asked softly looking at me, I felt both Pete's and his Master eyes on me. I nodded not saying a word looking down at my thighs.

 

"Not going to talk to me huh?" he asked again, I swallowed a lump that formed in my throat, looking up at Gerard, he was still smiling and looked very calm.

"I-uhm...uh..." I couldn't make a proper sentence, I hear Pete giggle a bit and that made blush in embarrassment.

"Oh so this is the famous Frank" the guy that sat in front of Gerard said.

"Yep" Gerard replied still looking at me, I feel uncomfortable now, why the fuck is he looking at me like that? And how the fuck does he know who I am? I honestly feel sick of everyone knowing who I am. Gerard’s eyes are sparkling and he's smiling like he just achieved something in his life.... Oh yeah he achieved me.

A huge trolley started to come out of the kitchen door, the same man that stood next to the door earlier was pushing it towards us, he placed the plates around the table, one in front of each of us. Here it goes my first meal of hell, The plates where covered with steel lids and the men again went back and forth revealing the contents inside, I was a bit shocked when I saw Pete's plate it was well presented, the food looked like a professional chef cooked it, then it came to me, as he revealed the contents I was in awe to see I wasn't served any canned shit nor Meat! Wait is this a coincidence I don't remember mentioning I was a vegetarian to Gerard nor Pete. I was served an orangey soup that had a little white stuff in the middle that's looks like yoghurt, I looked at Gerard in awe before he giggled and said

"Zaid mentioned you're a vegetarian before I picked you up, Enjoy that's our Chef's special soup Moroccan spiced pumpkin and butter bean soup"

A Moroccan what soup? Whatever it's name is it looks delicious!

"Thanks" I said smiling at him, he returned the gesture and we all dug into our meals. Not only did it look and smell good it was heavenly mouth-watering, it made me feel like shit knowing that I acted like a bitch before towards him, I had my reasons I guess he understands my side of reaction when it comes to this whole situation, I’m sure Zaid must’ve filled him in about Toni’s treatment.

After we ate Pete told me to follow him, he pecked his Master on the lips and motioned for me to follow him, I looked at Gerard and he nodded giving me permission to follow behind. We made our way through the room that led to the stairs, the stairs where divided In two; one on the right and the other on the left, we took the left staircase and got in a thin corridor that had arched-windows that showed the area with the painting and the stairs we were on, we reached the last door and Pete smiled opening it up, I got in the room the walls where covered in a navy colored wall paper and it was pretty well furnished for a pets room actually the furnisher looks a bit expensive it had two beds that were in both corners one of them against a huge window. Both of them neatly folded as if no one has ever slept in them, before.

"So that's my bed" Pete brought me back to reality pointing towards the bed that was in the left corner side next to a door, at least I’ll get the bed by the window, I kept looking around and my eyes widened when they landed on the bookshelf that was right next to my bed, even from here I could recognise that it was filled with comics. I heard Pete giggle in the background causing me to look at him.

"I had the same exact expression on my face when I walked through that door!, trust me Frankie it's going to be great! And now that you're here when Mikey and Gee are away we could spend time together!" he said sitting down on his bed grinning, Mikey and Gee away what does he mean?.

"Where do they go?" I asked making my way towards my own bed, I sat down the mattress sinking down with my weight, the mattress wasn’t as hard as I thought it was, it’s pretty comfortable.

"Well work, sometimes it takes them a few weeks to return; it used to get so lonely and now that you're here it's going to be GREAT!" he said in a cheery tone.

"Oh, so Mikey is uhm..... My Masters brother which makes him your Master right?" I looked at him, the grin didn’t leave his face.

"Yep, oh no need to call Gee Master when you're with me alone, I won't rat you out" he winked at me. "Oh and I have heard a lot about you, Gee was head over heels when he found out Zaid succeeded and you were at his market, honestly I don't blame him you're quite the catch, hehe" he said giggling while blushing a bit. I feel myself blush and looked away.

"It's creepy you know how he knows about me, I had never seen him in my whole entire life, I was owned for the past couple of years so I got no idea how he knows I even exist" I admitted to him, it's creepy. How can someone know about someone when that person was just literally trapped?

"Well, that's for you to ask him Frankie, even though he treats me like I'm his friend I don't like to go over the boundaries after all I am still a pet." He said while laying down on his bed "Oh you got some new clothes in that closet" he pointed to the door that was next to his bed, I nodded and walked towards it, opening it, it revealed a huge ass walk in closet I looked back at Pete and he smiled getting up and walked towards me patting me on the back and walked in. He explained to me which side was mine, and showed me the clothes, honestly I’m pretty satisfied with the type of clothing not too classy, casual mostly shirts and jeans, skinny jeans to be exact though there was a section where it had some tuxedo’s in it but I managed to ask Pete to skip that part, the only time people will ever see me wear a fucking tux is when I’m lifeless. A shirt caught my eyes as we were checking them out making me squeal in joy as it was a misfits band shirt, I remember I had one when I was with my mom, it has a skeletal rib cage on the front with misfits written in red and on the back the band members cartoonish style. Only Zaid knew about my taste in music but I reckon Zaid filled Gerard in with all the details, I think it’s the best time to say I bite back each and every little word I said that this was going to be as shitty as Toni’s! This is luxury compared to how I was before.


	10. Chapter Ten: Good morning beautiful

 

I groaned as a ray of sunlight shined on my face, I slightly opened my eyes looking at the clock that sat on the nightstand, it’s only a minute away from half past seven, and as the numbers changed its alarm started going off in the quiet room. I reached my hand towards it, hitting it on the top to stop the irritating beeping tone; I placed my hands on my eyes as I rolled on my back groaning again. Last time I woke up this early was when I still went to school, then again with Toni I never knew the exact time he woke me up, the only time the basement had the light turned on was when Toni decided to come pay me a visit, the rest it was just pure darkness, only the sound of a leakage pipe to keep me company, yet I knew by time it was going to drive me insane.

I looked at Pete's bed to find it empty, and folded neatly like no one had slept in it. I groaned and sat up on the bed; I rubbed my sleepy eyes and got up. As I started to make my way to the closet, Pete came in the room smiling still in his pyjamas.

 

"Good morning Frankie!" he cheered making his way towards the closet, I walked in behind him and started to change with him.

"Morning Pete" I replied as I slipped into a pair of skinny jeans. I turned round noticing Pete's collar was missing. "Where's your collar?" those words leaving my lips without even thinking.

"Oh, Uhm" he reached for his neck rubbing it as he looked around. "Shit, must have forgotten it in uhm....." he looked at me nervously biting his bottom lip "Please don't tell Gerard, Mikey usually sneaks me into his room at night, not that he’s not aware of it but I don’t usually wear a collar, Gerard insisted that I had to wear a collar around you so you won’t get upset" Okay? I could feel myself get a bit jealous at how Mikey treated him, if only one day I’ll be able to have the same freedom as him.

"Oh that’s, good" I said cutting the conversation short as I put on a green day shirt.

"I’m sorry if it may have upset you, I’ll go get my collar if it makes you feel better?" he said putting on his own tee. I shrugged and made my way out the closet;

"I don't mind, it doesn't affect me, since you aren't his pet, there is no need to worry" I looked around the room feeling lost all of a sudden, usually I just stared at the darkness waiting for the time to pass not knowing exactly what time it was. This is all new I have no idea what to do.

"I’ll just put my pants on and we can go downstairs, in the living room that's where usually Gerard and Mikey are, if they woke up that is, Mikey was fast asleep when I left his room this morning and for Gee, he's not really a morning person, if I was you I'd strictly follow these rules. Rule number one (he showed his left index finger up to his face as he walked into the room) Let Gerard take his morning coffee before you speak to him, Number two (the index finger was joined by the middle finger) always let Gerard speak first like I said he's not a morning person I've seen Mikey getting on his bad side and it’s not really a good idea and finally rule number three, call him sir or master even if the day before he tells you not too just do it he's a drama queen in the morning" yep couldn't put it out much more in detail drama queen. I guess I better follow those rules or else I'll be on his bad side and that's not what I have in mind maybe who knows this day will be a bit better.

 

"Hey Pete, how did he treat you when you was his Pet?" I asked I see Pete's face straighten and he frowns.

"How do you know?"

"Well I, over heard him and Zaid speak in his office and you was mentioned, it would really help if you tell me how he treated you"

He nodded and grinned "You know it's not good to go and listen to other people's conversation you cheeky bugger, if I was Gee I would spank you for being nosy" he stuck his tongue out at me as he plopped himself down on the bed sitting causing me to stifle a giggle at how child at heart he was, nosy I agree with that don’t blame me I heard my name and I was concerned for my own safe being.

"Come on, help a guy in need here, I need to know how he's like" I begged as I made my way towards his bed and sat next to him.

"Well, I don't have a lot to say he was rarely here when he bought me I spent more time with Mikey that's why he handed me over I guess he sort of realised that me and his brother were fucking each other behind his back all I can say from what I've seen he's fun I guess, especially when he and Mikey forget how to be mature, it’s amusing. Apart from that I cannot really help Frank." He said clapping his hands on his thighs and sighing, well at least I know the guy has some sort of humour. So I just hope he'll treat me just like Mikey treats Pete. It seems like they really got it for each other especially since Mikey lets him remove his collar. I just hope that Gerard is like him.

"Well Frankie come on let's get down stairs, atleast Gerard won’t be a drama queen about not finding you down stairs, he’ll see how much of a good boy you are." He said grabbing my hand and pulled me towards the door, my feet stumbling on each other.

"Oh and remember call him Master and if you be sweet to him you might get on his good side and he'll give you a treat" he said winking at me I frowned at him, give me a treat I'm not fucking dog to be given a tr..... oh wait that treat, sighing we made our way into another area of the house where it was like a living room too, with two tv's, a radio, sofa's coffee table, dvd stand, hell lot of games, a computer you know everything. The room was empty just us, I looked at Pete and he shrugged as he made his way towards the sofa and jumped on it sitting on it acting as if this was his own home, technically it was his home, I followed behind sat down on the floor, if I get to sit on a couch I'll have to ask permission first.

" Do you actually like it here Pete?" I asked looking up at him, he nodded "Yep, I love it here."

"Yeah but don't you miss your family, your life?" I surely do miss mine.

"Oh, yea I do I mean I did miss them and all when I started in this lifestyle I was forced too, and had some terrible Masters myself but the pages have all turned I met Zaid he nursed me like he did to you and I ended up here with Mikey" he says smiling, Zaid nursed him too, does that mean I wasn’t the one who spent my time their running around the guys house;

"How did he treat you? I mean Zaid" I asked, still looking down at me he shrugged "Normal like the others, I wasn't as injured as you were, why?"

“Just out of curiosity” I said, so Zaid was an honest man.

Our conversation changed and we talked about various things, we heard the door open and someone groaning and yawning came in, I looked up from the floor to see a sleepy Gerard, in only a pair of sweat pants dragging his feet towards us with a cup in his hand which I guess is coffee, I instantly remembered the rules and swallowed a lump in my throat I knew I was going to fuck something up. Pete scooted to the left side leaving space between me and him although I was still sitting on the floor. Gerard sat down yawning again and nodded at him muttering a thanks his voice deep making it more obvious he just woke up, he looked down at me and our eyes met, as he saw me his eyes opened widely and sparkled.

"Good morning beautiful" he said causing a blush to spread on my cheeks.

"Morning Sir" I replied he smiled contently and patted me on my head.

"Did you two have breakfast yet?" he asked us looking back at Pete and then me, Pete shook his head and Gerard frowned he looked confused "Well what are you waiting for, go and have breakfast" he said shaking his head, we nodded, Pete standing up before me and quickly making his way out the room, I was about to follow him, before I felt Gerard grab my hand I looked down at him and he pulled me next to him, placing his cup on the coffee table, he pulled me towards him our lips smashing together, it wasn't a normal kiss, not that I experienced kissing a lot but this was different than the few I remember, although I could taste coffee on his lips the taste I completely forgot about throughout the years but the kiss though it felt passionate, making my body warm.. it felt right.  I felt him smile against my lips and broke away from me.

"Go on, go get breakfast I'll join you after I finish my coffee".

"Sure you don't want me to wait for you Sir?" he nodded and smiled.

"Positively sure," I was about to walk out the room I turned and looked at him "Uhm, Sir.... Thanks for uhm everything” his smile gotten wider if that’s possible followed by a nod, I quickly made my way to the dining area to join a sleepy Mikey and a very hyperactive Pete.

-

"I have never seen Gerard like that Mikes, I think he might be sick!" Pete was saying as I walked in, I heard Mikey yawning trying to keep up with Pete’s conversation, I made my way towards the table and sat down on the chair that was facing Pete.

"Ask him how Gerard was, he wasn't himself Mikes I'm actually worried" Pete said again the hell is he going on about.

"Pete if I was you I'll shut it, I don't want Gee to hear you talk about him, okay I get it it’s a bit weird for him to actually talk early in the morning let alone smile" Mikey replied, I poured some cereal in a bowl mixing it with a bit of milk; then Mikey looked up at me and smiled his smile identical to Gerard’s.

“If you look over there you'll see the exact reason why Gerard is in such a good mood" Pete looked at me and grinned.

Now I feel awkward as I was about to speak Gerard made his way in the room immediately sitting next to me smiling, his hand landing on my thigh making me jump in my seat, causing me to drop the spoon on the table, I heard him giggle and he lent in and purred in my ear;

"I don't bite.....not if you don't want me to" and with that I looked at him he was smirking and winked at me, that's when I felt his hand grab mine and placed it between his legs, my eyes widened as I felt his erection through his pants, I looked at Pete and Mikey who were far off in another world in their conversation ignoring both of us, then my gazed fixed on Gerard blushing as he lent down towards me again and whispered.

"I'll only do anything if you want too" his voice full of lust as his breath hit against my ear lobe sending chills down my body and to my own organ making it twitch, that is when I realized I was attracted to him, I nodded at him and smiled as I took in his beauty, his face was perfect, his hazel eyes, his lips, his nose everything he is indeed a very attractive man, that if I were to see him outside with different circumstances I probably would be crushing on him. My hand still around him, the feeling causing my own lust to show, all the bad thoughts soon left my head and the self-pitying pushed as far away. I have no anger left for this man, he looks to sincere and a man who keeps his word. I actually decided to listen to Pete maybe if I gave him a chance I’ll be lucky enough to experience what Pete experiences with Mikey and by that I smirked at him teasingly rubbing his length slowly, teasing him, I see him close his eyes, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Finished eating sweetie?" he managed to say as my hand kept teasing him, I nodded and he quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me off my chair, luckily the other two didn’t catch on as he pulled me towards the door, I caught Mikey looking at us in confusion while Pete nudged his shoulders grinning before we got out the door and up towards what I presume to be his room.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **~Warning Smut up ahead~**

 

_ -warning, explicit content- _

He kept pulling up the stairs to his room, as soon as he opened the door, his lips smashed against mine while his hand roamed up to my hair tugging on it, he kept pushing me backwards towards his bed, the back of my knees hit against it making me fall on my back with him on top of me, his lips never leaving mine he kept tugging on my hair and I let out a soft moan into his lips, his tongue brushing against my lower lip I granted him access into my mouth, our tongues tangled up together,I groaned again when I felt him buck his hips down his erection brushing against mine, he kept going as our tongue’s where now surrounded by moans from the older man and mine. This all felt foreign yet so great, the way our bodies needed one and other, the grinding and sloppy make out giving me another perspective of how this will unfold.

He broke off the kiss and attacked my jaw making me whimper at the sudden sensation, the sucking and licking were all sending shivers down my body making my own sex twitch inside my skinny jeans, his other free hand slid down my torso and on to my jeans cupping me lightly making me buck my hips for more friction, I let out another whimper as he started to suck and softly nibbled on my flesh, I have never felt anything like this before, I was never pleased, everything was so different, as much as my body was abused throughout the years, the feeling of being wanted this way still brought my lust out of the shadows.

He broke away from as he panted looking down at me “A-are you clean?” his words shaky.

I bit my lips and to my disappointment I wasn’t sure I shook my head “I….don’t know” I said, he sighed I could see disappointment fill in his eyes as he ran a hand through his red hair. “Fuck” he groaned irritated, getting off from on top of me I looked up at him and propped myself on my elbows.

“I cannot risk getting something Frankie,” he continued as he paced around the room his hand never leaving his hair.

“Didn’t Zaid test you?” he asked again I tried to remember I know Zaid did run a lot of tests on me and he said they were all positive but I don’t remember him testing me for any sexual transmitted diseases.

“He did run some tests on me but I don’t know what they were Sir” I see a little hope in his eyes as he reached for his phone from ontop of the nightstand and tapped on it, placing it to his ear he patted on the bed for me to scoot next to him as he sat down and so I did, he placed his hand on my thigh softly caressing it as it went upwards towards my sex, stopping there as he started cupping me, making my erection painfully throb against the tight clothing.

“Hey men, listen did you test Frankie for any disease’s?” he said on the phone as he quickly rested his phone against his ear and shoulder and with both hands reached to my belt his fingers shaking as they fidgeted against it.

“Uh yea?” he said again after a faint voice replied on the other line as he took my belt off nodding and continue saying yea, he got up and got on his knees in front of me as he kept on working on my jeans, the fuck is he doing?! Aren’t I suppose to please him? .

“Okay and? Come on hurry up!!” he said again as he pushed his hand inside my jeans and started to cup me from on top of my boxers making me moan, he looked up at me and smiled his eyes sparkled “I would appreciated if you told me before hand,” he laughed ending the call.

“Annnd” he said looking up at me his hands yanking off my jeans, “You are” he continued as he grabbed the hem of my boxers and started to teasingly sliding it down his actions speaking louder than words, “Clean” he said as my erection sprung out in front of his face.

Smiling he stood up in front of me “Take off your shirt” he said, nodding at him I quickly removed my shirt as he kept eyeing me up and down.

“Jesus Christ I have been waiting for this moment since I first saw you Frankie, you’re so gorgeous” he said as he lent down on top of me softly pecking my lips, he pushed me up on the centre of the bed not breaking the kiss, he started kissing down my jawline, neck, torso planting little kisses around it, he reached for one nipple with his left hand, softly pinching it while his mouth and tongue worked on my other one, sending shocks of pleasure up and down my body as I arched my back into him, brushing up against him making a moan escape me, I bit down on my lips making sure not to let out anymore noises.

He kept flicking his tongue around my hard nub now, softly biting and licking around it , I can’t help myself I’m twitching, panting, sweating; I cannot think straight this is all new to me! He kept tracing kisses down my body coming face to face to my sex and that’s when he almost sent me over the edge I felt him work his tongue around me, something I never experienced before in my life, I never thought I would ever get to experience something I hated doing myself. As he worked on me I kept bucking my hips uncontrollably, curses escaping my lips as my body begged for more. His teasing and his technique making it hard to concentrate as I felt my own orgasm reaching its peak, I tried to speak, trying hard to form words but all that came out where moans and groans until finally between each shaky breath I managed to tell him that I was close, that didn’t stop him, he kept going undoing me, as I was going to burst he stopped and pulled off causing me to whimper and the loss of pleasure, I feel myself blush as I hear myself probably sounding like a virgin, then again I never received this type of treatment I was never taken care of.

I hear Gerard chuckle a bit as I looked down at him he winked at me before he took me back into his mouth working me up again, everything was spinning my breathing erratic again as I felt myself reach that same peak I did before, again I called out for him that I was close knowing well that he would tease me again and not let me finish, I tried to hold back but it was getting painful but my fighting soon went down the drain when I felt his finger push against my entrance, I let out a groan spilling my load down his throat, my sex twitching against his tongue while his fingered worked itself inside of.

He pulled off and crawled back on top of me pulling me into a passionate kiss which I returned though I could taste myself I didn’t care I’m too much in high bliss now to even give a care to the world but then I realized that as much as I hated the way my body acted towards the man I couldn’t keep the man hanging especially not right now while I could feel him rub against my thighs, as we kissed I slid my hand towards his own lust making me gasp when I realized that he was not wearing any underwear, I started to please him causing him to break the kiss, he rested his head against the crook of my neck moaning and sweet talking me telling how long he’s been waiting for this moment while he bucked his hips into my hand, I know this friction won’t be enough for him, I know that my lips weren’t going to be enough for him and no matter how much I tried to convince myself that I had the option to tell him that I didn’t want things to get too far I just couldn’t refuse him. My body lusted for him and the need was getting more intense and although we started on a bad note I don’t want to just judge him on one action it didn’t mentally scar me, a lot of other things did but it wasn’t Gerard that scarred them into me and my body: it was a monster.

I’ve made my choice now; I reached for his face with my free hand and brought his lips to mine, as much as I tried to share the same passion he was giving out I just couldn’t seem to do it. I managed to take my hand out of his pants and push him so that I became on top of him as I straddled his hips I took a glance at him, his cheeks turning a shade of red, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead while his lips were slightly parted. I slid my hands down his torso and towards his pyjama pants I started to slide them down before I felt Gerard’s hand on mine, I looked up at him in confusion.

“Remember, don’t do anything you don’t want to’’ he whispered, his eyes filled with lust yet care.

I didn’t answer him; I just yanked his pants down his erection resting on his pelvic area. I felt my cheeks burning up as I see him this way, it’s not something I get to see every day and though in size comparison Toni’s looks like a child next to him I didn’t feel disgusted by his flesh. I took him into my hand and lined him up against my entrance, I have to do this, I need to do this. I refuse to leave a man hanging like this especially someone who brought my own needs before his even though he knew there was a chance I won’t be up for sexual penetration.

As I slid down onto his body, both our bodies becoming one with each other I felt myself grip around him, pain shooting up my spine as his sex stretched me, as much as I was abused throughout the years this, this felt right.

I let myself adjust to him and managed to catch a glimpse of his face, his eyes were shut tightly, his lips still parted his features looking like he’s in another world of his own. I took a shaky breath as I started to pull myself up and down his length, the pain being replaced by pleasure which made me quicken my pace.

Moans filled the room mostly Gerard’s mixed with curses and groans. I felt his hands on my hips as he guided me and helped me, that’s when I saw stars as I felt that pure pleasure I never felt before which caused me to moan out, my eyes shot open and locked with Gerard’s as he smirked, he kept pushing me down the same angle causing me to wither on top of him, my body shaking as my emotions overwhelmed me. All the while he kept bucking his hips for more friction, I didn’t notice his hand leaving my hip to work on my erection again, if one had to have a pleasure meter mine would be probably on the green side.

“I can’t hold much longer” Gerard spoke as his hips met mine with the same motion, even though i finished a while ago I can feel my own orgasm again reaching as my abdomen tightened. I saw him shake his head as he pushed me one last time burying himself completely in me and releasing his hot seeds, my eyes almost causing to roll in the back of my head the impulse of his sex twitching inside of me while his hand worked on mine, I couldn’t hold back and let myself go onto of his chest and all over his chest as curses left my own lips.

 As I got down from my high mountain, he slid out of me and placed me on his side, his hand wrapping around my torso.

“You’re so amazing” he whispered followed by a chaste kiss on my lips. That’s when I let my emotions get to me, the ones I didn’t know I was holding back, I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him close to me as possible, I feel like I was turned into another person, someone who I buried years ago, I let out a sob into his neck while he tried to soothe me my body shaking.

“Don’t cry, please don’t cry” Gerard kept saying over and over but I couldn’t stop these weren’t tears of pain nor tears of fear. These were tears I kept inside of me  for far too long, tears of finally realizing that I’m wanted. Tears that made me realize…… I wasn’t just an object, I was something for someone.

 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Agents

 

I groaned as I heard a faint ringtone, I felt something heavy on my waist, I reached for it to realize it was a hand, my eyes fluttered open in a panic not knowing who’s arm was around me and then it hit me what happened I sighed and relaxed as I pushed myself more against Gerard’s warm body.

The ringtone started again, I propped myself up and looked around, it was still daylight and the door was wide open, oh great he didn’t close it and I bet everyone heard us. I looked around to see where the ringtone was coming from and saw Gerard’s phone flashing and vibrating on the floor.

I softly nudged him and he groaned, leaning down I softly whispered his name in his ear while nudging him lightly, he groaned again as he turned around and raised his hands covering his eyes.

“Master your phone is ringing” I told him.

“Mh…don- ca-re … t-ire-d” he mumbled as he turned back facing me, I sighed as his phone kept going ringing, the call seemed to be important. Again I tried my best to wake him up.

“Master, it’s your phone it’s ringing and it won’t stop”

“Ugh fetch it for me please” he said his voice deep, I nodded even though his eyes were closed and I knew he wouldn’t see me, I made my way out the bed and towards the phone on the floor, picked it up and gave it to a half asleep Gerard, he smiled lightly and swiped it answering the call before resting it to his ear.

“Yeaa…” he answered sleepily. I tried hard not listen to the conversation but I could hear from the other end that the voice was mad and disappointed. “Ugh what do you mean it wasn’t done? I’ve handed Mikey that contract” he said as his eyes opened and sat up on the bed, he ran a hand through his hair.

“What?! You can’t fucking do that! Why am I getting punished for my brothers mistake!” he shouted in the phone and quickly stormed out of the bed, there goes his good mood, he was literally puffing fire through his nose “This is a fucking joke right?!...... I had been working for you for ages and I earned my fucking place there, you cannot do that” he sighed and looked down.

”Yes sir…..Yes I understand….I’ll take care of it” And by that he hung up….at first he seemed shocked until his face turned red again;

 “MICHAEL!” he shouted as he threw his phone against the wall, I could see it shatter into pieces, he quickly grabbed his pants and put them on “MICHAEL!” he shouted again, I quickly got up and put on my own clothes knowing that this going to be bad…oh so bad, Gerard looked at me his eyes full of fury.

“You don’t you dare fucking move” he pointed at me as Mikey appeared in the doorway as shocked as I am “And you! We have some fucking business to talk about” he said pointing at Mikey as he stormed out slamming the door behind them, there goes everything! And this wasn’t even my fault! I could hear Gerard shout at Mikey while they argued behind the door leaving me no choice but the listen to whatever was happening, everything was perfect, it only took a phone call to fuck everything up.

“What do you mean you fucking felt sorry!?” Gerard’s said his voice never seizing from its level of anger.

“He had a family Gee, I couldn’t do it, and there were kids in the house.” Mikey said, he sounded like he was crying.

“They don’t give a fucking shit if he had a family, now thanks to your fuck up I’m nothing but a normal fucking Agent, they de promoted me and cut half my pay all cause  you didn’t have the balls to shoot the motherfucker right between the eyes!” followed by a smash.

“Oh fuck, I’ll fix it Gee, I didn’t know you’ll get the blame I’m sorry I’ll fucking go and do it, I’m so sorry! Just please calm down”

“Calm down? Are you fucking telling me to calm the fuck down Michael!? If you weren’t my brother right now I would’ve strangle the living life out of your fucking eyes! You fucking ruined me! I was having such a fucking great day! It was so fucking wonderful and now all this fucking shit”

“Please Gee, I’ll go call him, I’ll tell them you instructed perfectly that he had to be assassinated at that you had nothing to do with it!” Mikey said again.

“Just fuck off and fucking fix your mistakes you fucking piece of shit!” Damn… that must’ve hurt…..to get called a piece of shit by your own flesh and blood.

The door swung open and a very pissed off Gerard made his way in, I sat quietly on the bed terrified of him I don’t know what this man is capable of doing I’m scared he’ll take it out on me…. He sat next to me and stared at the floor for a minute before…. He dropped his head to his hands and sighed shaking his head; he then punched the nightstand denting the wooden drawer his knuckles cracking and blood coming out of them.

He gasped taking his bloodied hand in his other as he shook cursing at himself, that’s when I noticed that his cheeks were tearstained, I tried to make is as I didn’t notice but then he looked at me and laid his head on my shoulder letting out a quiet sob.

“I’m so sorry you had to hear all that, I didn’t expect to get that angry” he whispered as he nuzzled his face into my neck.

 I feel stunned don’t know how I should react should I try to hold him? Comfort the guy, what if I do and do something stupid which leads him to knock me the fuck out? I guess I should try and comfort the guy I mean a broken nose is nothing compared to the shit I’ve had the past couple of years. I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulder;

 “I’m…I-m such a fucking asshole” he sobbed out.

“Oh no you’re not Master, everyone gets angry” I softly said to him hoping to make him feel better, I felt him nod.

“You heard all of It right?” he said looking at me his eye’s bloodshot I nodded and he looked even more disappointed now, sighing he placed his hand on my cheek and softly cupped it.

“I guess from what you heard you might want to know what ‘our’ job is” he softly said his eyes not leaving mine, honestly I don’t know whether I am supposed to know what he does for a living, I shrugged “if you want to tell me”.

“Well all I can say is that we are Agents, we get paid to kill people” What? He’s a murderer?! Shit fuck this is much worse than Toni and damn he is one of the biggest Mafia bosses around and god knows what he does.

My eyes widened and I was in shock, I really need to be careful with these two. “I know what you’re thinking everyone had the same expression on their face, no we aren’t murderers we just kill people who have a little bit of a high power and those who had messed with the law for instance a Paedophile or corrupted governmental figures.”

I nodded still that’s murder, but they had reasons to do it.

 

A knock was heard on the door and he called a come in, Mikey made his way in and Gerard quickly sat up.

“I fixed it, I’ll be leaving in 30 minutes to go finish the job, they want you to come with me this time, they are thinking about giving you, your promotion back I just hope they will” Mikey said, his eyes too were bloodshot.

 “I won’t get paid for this one though” he added and Gerard nodded “Well you did fuck it up, I told you before you joined you had to follow every detail they give you and now I have to come with you to check on your own god damn job”.

“Come on let’s go” he said he quickly turned to me and pecked me on my lips.

Hang around with Pete while we’re gone this may take a few days” I nodded at him and by that he put a shirt on and was out the door while calling for the butler to gather their usual things.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Details

** Chapter Thirteen: Details **

 

I made my way downstairs to find Pete looking out the window.

“Pete?” I said, he raised his arm at me while peeking out the window, what is he doing? I made my way towards him and he was smiling “They’re out of sight” he said as he turned around to look at me still smiling, “You two had quiet some fun upstairs” he said smirking this time.

 I blushed a bit shit the whole house must have heard us, Pete walked towards the couch that was in front of the fireplace and sat down, I followed him and sat next to him.

“Is he really that good?” Pete asked that smirk still on his face, my cheeks burning at the question I looked away from him; is he really asking me that sort of question? “Come on Frankie!! Tell me” he whined lightly punching my shoulder.

“Oh come on Pete its embarrassing” I replied, looking at him his grin got wider.

“You sure weren’t embarrassed when you were almost screaming your lungs out, go on Frankie tell me your dirty little secrets I want to know everything, every little detail!” he said again, I chuckled Damn he’s so nosy but that what makes me like him nosy and funny he is loud and proud about everything.

“Okay, well let’s just say I never had anything like that before”; I  replied, he looked like he was about to drop on his knees and beg me to share all the details, he gasped and chuckled saying “Still not good enough, I said I want to know every little bit of it, I mean every bit, his size, how it was E-VER-YTHING”

oh god this is going to be fun, I started answering his questions by telling him how it went and all, still left aside the size part and some bits and bobs like why does he want to know? What’s so interesting about knowing every little detail, It’s tolerant he wanted to know what exactly happened I can tolerate with that but his size? I mean come on isn’t that too personal? Or maybe Pete actually finds Gerard attractive? I feel somehow a bit angry at it yet it is very confusing why am I being like this? Am I jealous? He didn’t seem like he was interested in Gerard like that but it’s so strange for someone to act like this, I never asked Pete about his sex life with Mikey, than again I don’t really want to know it I’m pretty sure I’ll probably be disgusted as fuck, but something in me wants to knock that grin off his face for wanting to know Gerard’s person stuff but I can’t do it cause it’s just Pete and you’ll expect some sort of awkward question to come out of his mouth damn I’ve only been here a while and I can already tell Pete’s personality.  He squealed like a girl clapping his hands together.

 “Oh Frankie! You liked it!”

“No I didn’t” I lied, yes I did like it not really I fucking loved it! He made me feel so great; he actually gave a damn about me no one ever did.

“Do not lie to me Frank, I can see it in your eyes, you liked it so that means you like Gerard!”

“Stop implying things about me that are not Pete, no I didn’t like it and no I don’t like him, he’s my Master!”

“So? You still can like him even though he’s your Master, I liked Mikey when he was my Master, I loved him before when he was my Master doesn’t make a difference!”

“I don’t care I don’t like Gerard end of it” I said getting up I am not going to have this sort of conversation.

“Oh come on Frankie!” He quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back on the couch.

 

“Listen, I was like that towards Mikey I didn’t want to admit that I liked him, when I did finally let go of my ego it was all better! I mean look at us haven’t you notice that me. Isn’t it obvious, we’re more like a couple the only thing that’s different Is having to wear a collar around strangers the rest is awesome, I wouldn’t want anything different. He makes me feel wanted and great, stop being in denial Frankie, stop giving yourself a hard time refusing something that’s something so beautiful.”

“I am not being in denial; I’ve only known him for what two days? And yesterday he forced me to suck him off so no I don’t like him and even if I did found him a bit attractive that crossed a line.”

“You don’t mean it Frankie, so what you’ve known him for two days, it’s true love at first sight”

True what and first sight?! Fuck no,this is reality not some kind of kids fairytale. I shook my head repeatedly;

 “Can you please stop Pete, this is making me feel uncomfortable, I said I do not like him and that’s how it’s going to be.”

“What if I tell you that Gee is crazy about you? It’s enough evidence that he was happy this morning, you make him happy”

I shrugged “Nope still dislike the guy, let alone he’s creepy for knowing about me before Zaid had me in his Market, he’s a stalker”

Pete shook his head and took my hand in his “Just give the guy a chance Frankie and you won’t regret it” I sighed and nodded.

“Yeah fine, whatever I will but I will never like him” I smiled a bit at Pete. He was right, I did like Gerard, even though he was my Master I still like him, the way he treated me during sex was enough to know that he was different he tended to my needs and was extra cautious in not doing something I didn’t approve of, even thinking about it sends a shiver down my spine.

Pete clapped his hands together and stood up bringing me out of my thoughts “So Frankie how longs has it been since you’ve been outside?” he said smiling at me.

“well not long ago Zaid took me out in the garden once” I said, Pete chuckled and took a set of keys out of his pocket, he ruffled them together and smiled.

“I meant out, for a drink somewhere” my eyes widen and my mouth dropped open is this for real are those the front door keys how the fuck does he have them?

“Pete where’d you get those?” he kept grinning and shrugged.

“Mikey gave them to me a while ago, he gave me some money too, let’s get out of here”.

“What? Pete, I don’t think that’s a good idea what if Gerard finds out he’ll go bat shit crazy! And where are we going, if we leave don’t you think Mikey and Gerard won’t track our asses down”

I said, a part of me wants to get the fuck out of here but another part of me doesn’t I cannot leave where will I go?

“Hey hey  Frankie calm the fuck down, I meant go out like normal people do, we will come back, after all I have the free will to go out now I earned it”.

“Yea you fucking earned it, I don’t think it’ll be a good idea for me to come out, I don’t think Gerard will be happy about it I mean I don’t think he trusts me that much” .

“I do though, grow some fucking balls Frankie and let’s go” Pete grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the front door, which to my surprise was unlocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fixing Grammar sucks sometimes xD anywhoo hope ya'll like it so far yes this story is uploaded on mychemicalromancefanfiction incase someone came across it on here :) re-uploading and fixing some errors**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Crazy Mother-fucker

 

As we got out the door Pete smiled looking at me “I forgot something!” he said and quickly got inside, I saw him go up the stairs and disappear. I look out up ahead of me, it was a wonderful day I smiled as I took a huge breath of fresh air filling my lungs, Pete soon enough was back beside me and started to walk to the right side of the house, where is he going? I quickly followed.

 “Where are you going?” I asked he smiled and looked at me “Well duh to the garage we need a car to get to town” A car?!

“Pete…. You have your own car?”

“Nope, just trust me” he said as we approached a huge Garage, he pressed a button on a small remote control and the door started to slide upwards revealing a huge opening in front of us, Pete made his way inside and the lights automatically turned on, I followed behind to be greeted by a huge Rottweiler trotting towards us, at first I was scared trust me a rotty running towards you isn’t a pretty sight, Pete got down on his knees as if to hug the dog and it quickly crashed into him licking his face and waggling it’s little tail. Oh so this dog knew Pete so that means he’s been here a couple of times.

“Hey there big boy, calm down” Pete giggled patting the dog, it looked at me and I swear it looked like it saw a huge meat hanging off a hook it started to growl at me as I moved back away from him.

“Hey Duke he’s a friend of mine, Frank don’t be scared; it can smell fear just get on your knees let him sniff you and that’s it” WHAT? Fuck no, I don’t want to have a part of my body chewed off!

“No, he looks like he has seen his favourite piece of meat hanging off a hook!” as I finished the dog started barking and howling at me.

“DUKE! Behave!” Pete yelled and Duke quickly looked up at him and sat down his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he breaths. “Good boy” he cooed as the dog barked back and quickly retorted back to his dog house.

I looked up  the garage was packed with cars, A Red Ferrari 488 corsa, A white Lamborghini, A white with black stripes Pagani Zonda , A black Chevy Impala and  the mother of all beauties A golden Bugatti Veyron it had a Black Spider stencil on its front bonnet, it was standing on a platform and damn it was beautiful a car that even I would make sure no one will stand inches next to with. Pete quickly made his way towards it smirking.

“Let’s take this beauty for a ride” he said while patting the front bonnet.

“Pete?! We cannot do that right?! I don’t think you’re allowed!” I said, he shrugged and unlocked the car, opening the driver’s side and getting in.

“Pete!” I whined, the lights of the car came on blinding me making me raise my hand above my eyes, I heard the car honk which actually echoed around the garage.

“Don’t be a fucking baby get your ass in the car!” he shouted honking again, I watched Duke get up and quickly ran out the garage! Oh shit even the dog is afraid.

“NO Pete get out of there!” I shouted back making my way towards the car my heart racing in my chest and opened his door.

He shook his head “Loosen up a bit Frankie, come on let’s go and have fun! We’re only going to borrow it” I shook my head at him and he frowned giving me a puppy face, his eyes all big and his bottom lip in a pout. I sighed I guess a little fun won’t hurt “Fiiine!” I said and quickly made my way towards the passenger side, I took a glance at the number plate which was “DESTROYA” well that’s certainly a good name to give a Bugatti, I got in the car on the inside the interior was black with blue lights underneath the seats oh not to mention the seats were made of Leather! Damn Gerard and Mikey are loaded in cash!

Pete looked at me as the Engine roared to live a mischievous grin on his face, then it hit me.

“Pete do you know how to drive? Do you even have a license? “ he shrugged and looked at me.

“Well I do play GTA and NFS” WHAT?

“PETE are you fucking crazy!?” he nods and looked back at the garage’s exit, he’s not Crazy he’s a fucking nut job!

“Pete just evaluate the situation okay, you don’t have a license you learned how to drive off a stupid ga-“

“HEY GTA and NFS are not Stupid they are awesome games!” he defended.

“YEA but this is fucking real life if we crash we don’t get to re-fucking-spawn! Let alone Mikey and Gerard will hunt us down to hell to kick our asses for driving their cars!”

He smiled and didn’t answer me all he said was “Buckle up sunshine, you’re up for a crazy ass ride”

I wasn’t going to win this one, he clicked on the same remote the garage opened and felt the platform underneath us start to go down, as we came elevated with the floor he pressed on the acceleration pad and we drove away.

To my amazement Pete really knew how to drive, we made it in to town in one piece and he parked the car in a secured place as we got out I looked over at Pete.

“For a crazy mother fucker you know how to drive” I said he grinned again.

“It’s not the first time I’ve done it anyway”.

We made our way out the parking space and into town “I wonder how much Mikey bought that car for” I said looking at Pete, he looked back and chuckled

“Mikey didn’t buy it”.

“Oh he won it?”

“Nope, It’s Gee’s Car” WHAT?!

Oh my fucking god, I stopped walking and stared at Pete he was so relaxed he’s crazy that mother fucker is crazy and he’s going to get me killed! Gerard has security camera’s all over his house I doubt he forgot to install some in his Garage oh shit if he checks them we’re screwed, I’m Screwed I bet he’ll skin me alive.

“Pete what the fuck are you thinking? What if he checks his security footage and sees us in his car I bet that’s his most prized possession” I said quickly catching up to him, he had his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

“He never checks them he trusts me and right now you’re his most prized possession”

He keeps forgetting that I’m there! He doesn’t trust me! I’m his new pet I’m sure he doesn’t trust me, I feel my heart beat fast in my chest and it’s starting to hurt oh fuck I’m panicking, I cannot go through the process of being sold again or worse killed! And this will be Pete’s Fault!

“Frankie Calm down if he sees them I’ll back you up, yea he has a short temper but I’ll manage to wiggle out of it”

“Yeah YOU fucking will cause he’s not….” I looked around and people where everywhere walking by us “He’s not your boyfriend” I said not wanting to say Master imagine someone will hear that! They think we are weird.

“He is the brother of my boyfriend so it’s the same, just trust me Frankie everything will be okay have fun today and if you listen to me about Gee he himself might take you for a ride in that car, AND another ride in it” he winked at me causing me to blush. I never thought he was such a crazy mother fucker but damn he’s awesome. He’s so relaxed into this he doesn’t give a shit. I wish I was like him. Carefree.

We stopped at an arcade, after playing a couple of games we then went to a café, then to a music shop. It was getting dark by now and Pete came up with another crazy idea…. A fucking strip club.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Strip club

****

“Lose the Collar” Pete said before getting into the strip club, shit people must have seen my collar no wonder the frowns and scowls we were getting then again people do wear this shit for fun right?.

 I quickly reached for mine and tried to undo it but it didn’t even move an inch.

“Pete can you help me here” I asked him, he nodded and made his way behind me, I tilted my neck forward for him to work on my collar.

“Shit.”

“What?” I said looking back at him.

He shook his head “It has a lock Frankie, we need a key to undo it, and I am sure Gee carries it with him everywhere he goes.”

A lock?! What the hell, damn he really didn’t want me to take off this damn collar.

“What now?” I said sighing looking at him, he shrugged smiling.

“It’s easy, pretend you have a fetish for collars” causing me to frown.

“No that’s not going to happen, this is a bad idea what if someone tries to hook up with us?” I asked, that is something I am not intending to do, and knowing Pete I know he’s not going to give a damn.

“Not if you play along with my plan. For tonight you’re going to be my boyfriend”

Yeah like that plan was going to work, he grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me inside without giving me a chance to protest.

The place was packed with people, music was blasting all around and I could see dancers everywhere females and males too while some where running around in the joint trying to hook up with someone and flirting, we made our way to the bar and Pete ordered some drinks for us.

“No Pete I’m not going to drink and so are you”, I said grabbing both mine and his drink and setting them on the counter, I am for sure if I drink I’m going to end up a drunken mess and so is he, he has to drive us back to the mansion and I cannot risk him getting drunk, pouting he protested “Oh come on, just one Frankie” I shook my head.

“Nope not one Pete you have to drive us back home I don’t know how to drive a car and you’re the only one that can do it, we’re in enough shit as it is, wrecking Gerard’s car will totally lead us to having our asses skinned.”

He thought for a moment and nodded “Okay Frankie just for tonight though!”.

“No, Pete this is not going to happen again, if you do it again I won’t be coming” I said shouting over the loud music, grinning he shrugged.

“if you don’t I’ll drag your little ass out here. Come on have some fun, I’ll back you up if something happens.”

“Fine okay I’ll have fun but please Pete try to not get us in trouble, I’m in enough shit as it is” he smiled.

“There you go Frankie just loosen up a bit and have some fun!”.

-

It was getting Late and I was getting tired, Pete on the other hand was dancing his ass off, he suddenly looked up at me and smiled.

“Hey, there’s a free pole! Come on” Quickly grabbing my arm pulling me towards it.

“Pete I’m not going to dance on a stupid pole!” he looked back still smiling.

“Who said you are?! I’m going to dance on it”

As we reached it he quickly got on the platform and started swaying his hips around it, jumping and doing all crazy shit I motioned for him to come down but knowing him he just ignored me and kept going.

 As Pete danced I looked around the crowd and my heart stopped beating in my chest I swear I was about to have a heart attack when I saw the signature smug smile with a toothpick between the teeth…Toni…. He was making his way towards me; I quickly tried to grab onto Pete’s leg but he just kept on going oh shit oh shit! I cannot leave Pete behind? Think Frank Think! Ah yes the bathroom! That’s safe right?.

As I was about to make my way towards it I feel someone grab my hand and pull me back, I became face to face with no other but Toni and he was smirking.

“Hello There Frankie.” He said pulling me closer to him. Fuck… I looked back at Pete hoping he’ll see us but it was no hope he was so lost in the music and his little dance.

“Not going to talk eh is that how you treat your previous Master?” he asked still eyeing me the smell of alcohol hitting my nostrils almost causing me to gag, I forgot how bad his breath stank.

“Let me go Toni, I don’t need to talk to you” I said bitterly struggling under his grip.

“Oh really?” he said as he looked down at my collar, raising his hand to touch “Gerard’s Pet eh? Who’s he?” he asked…what? How does he know?! The idiot marked the fucking collar with his name.

“Nobody” I said as I kept struggling “Toni let go of me, I don’t want any trouble”.

He smirked “Oh really, you’re coming home with me now, it seems you had grown some balls since the last time I’ve seen you it’s time to put them back where they belong!” he starts to pull me towards the exit.

“HEY! ASSHOLE LET HIM GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!” I heard Pete yell as he quickly ran towards us.

“And is this Gerard?” he asked smirking as he looked back at Pete, I didn’t answer I just hoped Pete was crazy enough to punch Toni in the nose and knock him out.

“I SAID LET HIM GO” Pete bitterly said again as he reached us grabbing my other arm and pulled.

“And what if I don’t?” Toni asked still grinning, tugging my arm towards him.

“Oh you don’t want to fucking mess with me big guy” Pete said I could see an empty beer bottle in his hand, I guess my begging not to drink went down the fucking drain, and I looked in his eyes pleading for him to just do something.

As Toni was about to swing his fist towards Pete’s jaw, he was quicker to duck and smash the beer bottle onto his head, he let go of me and we quickly ran out the strip club and to the parking lot, we ran as fast as we could the parking lot was a couple of blocks away, as we reached it we quickly got in the car and Pete without giving a chance to let us put on our seat belts turned the engine on and sped out of town, I looked back to see Toni smirking at the car, his face full of blood.

“SHIT!” Pete said panting as he drove away, “Who’s the mother fucker?”

“Toni” I said still shaking from what happened in the strip club, he looked at me shocked and was about to start panic.

“Toni you mean the asshole that sold you to Zaid?” he asked I nodded.

“Shit shit shit shit shit what if he follows oh shit we’re in so much fucking trouble Frankie, I’m so sorry I should’ve listened to you, you wouldn’t have ran into that fucking asshole… Gee needs to know about this!”.

I quickly looked at him shocked.

“Fuck no Gerard does not need to know about this, you better keep your mouth shut about this Pete, I don’t want Gerard to know I even went out let alone was encountered by Toni who was going to kidnap me.” I snapped at him.

“But Frank what if he follows? They need to know!! Don’t worry I’ll convince Gerard it was my fault, he saw your fucking collar and you have Gerard’s name on it; it’s an easy target for him!” he said, his breathing erratic as he drove.

“Yeah cause that stupid mother fucker had to imprint his name on my fucking collar. Then again he wouldn’t have guessed I would just fuck off to a strip club with his brothers crazy ass boyfriend and almost get kidnapped” I said looking back at the road the mansion coming into view, he quickly parked the car back in its place and made our way to our room.

I wasn’t in the mood to speak to Pete he almost got me kidnapped by the worse person in this entire planet, what if he did kidnap me what would have happened!, everything I went through would start repeating itself day by day.

As I got in the bed Pete said that he was going to Tell Gerard when he comes back I just sighed and said whatever, and just turned around facing the window hopping I’ll get some good night sleep.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Lost Case

****

As me and Pete were changing to our causal clothing there was a knock on the door lightly, Pete called a come in and a women with blonde locks made her way in smiling, she was wearing one of those French maid outfits which leads to the conclusion that she’s the maid around here “Mr.Way is on the phone, he wants to talk to both of you.” She said and quickly left.

I looked at Pete and he was grinning, he started to walk towards the door and I quickly tackled him on the floor.

“What the fuck Frankie, get off I want to talk to Mikey!” he yelled trying to push me off him; luckily he was the same height of me so he didn’t have much of an advantage.

“Not if you promise me you won’t say anything about our little incident yesterday, please Pete Toni won’t follow he’s not that bright”  I looked at him actually begging him not to say a word, he rolled his eyes at me and nodded.

“Fine, Okay I won’t tell, just get off me!” he said pushing me off him, he quickly got out of the room, I followed behind and started to overhear his conversation with Mikey. It was really all about how much he missed him and that he couldn’t wait till he was here and here goes the extra details that would make any normal person cringe.

“Pete, if Gerard wants to talk to me I’ll be downstairs I don’t want to hear about your sex life” I tap him on his shoulder and made my way downstairs, I laid down on the sofa followed by a sigh, everything was going to get fucked if Toni kidnapped me yesterday, I cannot imagine what would’ve have happened to me, even the little thoughts are enough to make my skin crawl. Though I deeply hate this lifestyle I cannot really have a much better owner then Gerard is, we didn’t spend much time together before he had to go to work but it was enough to show how sincere he was and honestly I don’t think I have any other options, either adapt to it or end up the same wreck I was weeks ago, not sure if I was alive, not sure if I even existed.

I see Pete make his way towards me a frown on his face. This isn’t good.

“Gee wants you, he doesn’t sound …… happy if I was you I’ll be honest with him.”

Shit…. I sighed and nodded making my way towards the phone, I swallowed a lump that formed in my throat and slowly reached for the phone that set on the end table, my hands shaking, I’m sweating I know for a fact Pete told Mikey everything what happened yesterday.

“Ugh…Hello?” I spoke into the receiver my hand still shaking and my voice cracking a bit.

“Hey Frank” there was a pause “How’s it going?” you can tell by his voice that he’s upset and disappointed.

“Uhm..It’s- uhm…. Okayish?” I questioned him…Jesus fuck, I cannot have a decent conversation.

“Okayish? Is there something you wish to tell me Frankie?”

My heart was already beating against my ribcage and as he spoke I felt it come up to my throat, I tried to think of something quickly not trying to give out that something happened, I choked out a no which to my amazement led to Gerard chuckling on the other end.

“Ah, So tell me Frank where were you two yesterday?”

“Uhm… What? What do you mean?” my eye’s widen in shock he fucking knows we weren’t here!

“We were here all day sir” I lied.

“Frankie, sweetie you’re not a good liar, after we left and arrived here I phoned there to apologize to you for my massive fit, and the maid said you weren’t there now tell me where were you?” his tone was serious, I can feel  sweat started dripping down my forehead. My hands seriously shaking, I thought if it would be a good idea to just place the phone down and end the call, but I know if I do that Gerard wouldn’t give a shit about the job and would be flying his ass back here and make me tell him.

“I-We-… We uh” I tried to make up a lie but it was no use, I can’t tell him the truth he’ll kill me and I can’t lie he’ll fucking kill me.

“Yea…you? Where were you and Peter? If you won’t tell me I’ll ask Mikey I’m sure Pete told him” Oh fuck!

“Okay okay okay, we went out” I whispered. Sweating and shaking.

“You went were?” he said his voice full of disappointment.

“Sir, I didn’t want to Pete dragged me into it, I swear I didn’t want to go out, please believe me!” I started to rant in the phone my breathing deep and heavy. It was true Pete dragged me into it.

He sighed from the other end “Hey, Hey baby it’s okay, I knew Pete would do that, just not as soon as he did. Pete knows the rules…. But he’s a lost case now, I guess you’re trust worthy since you came back with him and that’s a good thing means you actually like being with me, I’m more disappointed at the fact that you tried to lied to me Frankie, I didn’t expect you to be a liar.”

“I..I’m sorry, I got scared please don’t hold it against me I’ll tell the truth next time”

“I’m not going to hold it against you this time, if it happens again I’ll have to take action, you have to trust me Frankie. There is nothing more wonderful than being honest and having that person to trust you. I got to go now baby, take care and don’t get into any trouble goodbye”

“Bye sir” I hung up and walked towards Pete.

“Did you tell Mikey anything about yesterday?” I asked he looked up at me and shrugged.

“Just left the strip club part out, I don’t want him to think I cheated or something I’m loyal to him”

I nodded at him “What about Toni? Did you mention him?”

“Nope I said I left the strip club out that happened in the strip club so I didn’t tell him but I did tell him I borrowed Gee’s car”

“You didn’t borrow it Pete you basically stole it and returned it” I said he shrugged and laughed.

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him, also it’s the same thing” well that’s true we just need to be careful Gerard won’t see any security footage. I know for a fact Mikey will fill him in the details I’m just so glad Pete kept his mouth shut about the strip club god knows what will go through Gerard’s mind if he found.

“So we got about 6 more days here what do you want to do?” he clapped his hands together and smiled. I shrugged.

“You’re the crazy one just come up with a crazy idea and we’ll do it” with that he smirked and leaped off the couch.

“How about…” he paused tapping on his chin.

“Oh yeah! I challenge you in a one on one Call of duty game!! Winner has to choose a dare for the loser”

“Come on Pete I haven’t picked up a controller since I was 14 years old how do you expect me to win huh!” I defended I sucked at those kind of Games, my friends always beat me in them and the lack of experience is not going to be on my side, let alone I can’t remember how to hold a controller.

“I’ll give you a newbie 5 minutes heads up you’ll have plenty times to kill me!” he said grabbing my arm dragging me towards the living room and turned on the Ps4.

“This is going to be awesome!” he squealed, I guess there is no use in asking him if we are allowed, even if we weren’t Pete isn’t going to give a rats ass. As long as we don’t break anything or scratch their disks they won’t notice right?


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning, Mention of torturing devices**

 

“Pete, I am not getting my dick pierced!” I said as walked down the road towards a tattoo parlour.

“I won fair and square, don’t be a baby, I bet Gerard will love it!” he smirked at me, yeah like Pete made it clear I lost the challenge and now he wants me to get my dick pierced, like it’s nothing major.

The challenge has been a couple of days ago, we had to call the tattoo parlour twice to get an appointment for today, It’s Monday so that means Gerard and Mikey has two more days to come back from whomever they are killing, honestly it’s been a crazy week with Pete, I don’t know how Mikey keeps Pete under control, he’s all over the place, he tried to convince me a couple more times to go out and have fun but I stayed put to my word making it clear that Gerard was upset with me lying and that I didn’t want give him anymore reasons to hate me. We spent the entire time playing, or Pete trying to get me to admit I liked Gerard but as the time went by I felt like I wasn’t getting attached to him which I’m kind of glad about, the only thing that kept reminding me of him was Pete and the photos they had around the house, not that I was going to completely forget about him but I didn’t have much memories of the man.

“I don’t care if Gerard will love it, do you want Gerard to be pissed off cause I have a sore cock and he can’t get some of it?” I said grinning at Pete who shook his head.

“No, that won’t be such a great idea, I’d rather have a happy Gerard then a pissed off one, you do not want to be on his bad side. So okay no dick piercing for you…. Fucking pussy” he smirked as he pushed the door open of the tattoo shop.

“You still have to pierce somewhere, how about your lips and nose hm? I am sure you’ll look sexy as fuck with them” he continued as he made his way to the counter and rang the bell on it, I sighed and nodded saying yea sure whatever nose and lip, it’s better then what Pete is getting.

It had passed a couple of hours, apparently the Prince Albert piercing (Dick piercing) was giving the guy some problems and then he had to work on my piercings they didn’t hurt that much just made me twitch a bit as the needle broke my skin, as I looked at the mirror at first I looked weird and then agreed with Pete that damn they did look good, I immediately changed them to a nose ring and lip ring as we got home, although the tattooist made it clear not too, but the studs looked too big and off on my face, now Pete is in agonizing pain due to his piercing, that’s what you get for being a stupid little human.

We made our way towards our room and Pete immediately laying on the bed whining and groaning as his hands clutched his groin.

“I feel like dying Frankie it hurt so much” he whined, his eye’s closed as he brought his knees all the way up to his chest, I leant by the door and sighed.

“Want me to get you a frozen bag or something?” my piercings only stung, I was instructed to clean them twice daily with some salt luke warm water which felt like a big of a task, though his piercing needed more care due to being in a sensitive area.

“No, didn’t you hear him I have to literally take it out three times a day to clean it, Mikey is going to be so sexually frustrated with me when I tell him we can’t do anything for four to six weeks, he’s going to kill me.”

I shrugged a bit “Well you wanted it, you got it so stop bitching now.” I sighed a bit and made my way over to his bed.

You got to love Pete though he’s crazy but he’s funny although he’s a fucking pain in the ass at times these past few days we spent on our own we have gotten a bit close, something I haven’t had in years…. Friendship, yet I never asked him how he ended up in this lifestyle, he said he was forced too.

“Pete, I want to actually get to know you more” I said while sitting down on his bed, he looked at me and nodded, after all I keep his mind off his sore dick.

“I was wondering…how did you end up in this kind of lifestyle?” I asked he smiled a little bit, something that Pete rarely does, in pain or not he always managed to grin like the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland, this story wasn’t going to be something fun, he got a little comfortable and took a deep breath;

“Well I’ll tell you my story, if you promise to tell me yours after” he said I smiled and nodded, I can trust Pete, he is so gullible sometimes it’s so cute and it’s a fair trade right?.

“Well Frankie, I was an orphaned kid who happened to be adopted by a Russian family who lived in Russia and had a son that was a couple of years older than me, well as we grew up we  got so close, he used to tell me everything and I would too, when I’ve hit puberty I was a pretty horny ass teenager I mean look at me I’m still horny just like a fifth teen year old is, imagine back then” he chuckled a bit still looking at me he doesn’t seem so sad about the memory, I think time healed his pain and now that he has a happy life it seems as if he has forgotten how to be actually sad.

“Well long story short me and him both experimented our sexuality with each other, oh and not to forget to mention he was actually quite a trouble maker in the family, he used drugs, sold them and even had a drinking problem, but being the kid I was I fell in love with him, yet I was scared he was my step brother sorta, so we decided to hit off, we started dating nobody knew about it though not even his mother It was a secret between me and him, When I turned nineteen he asked me out on a special date, all I remember is being at a local bar drinking and then that’s it, all I know after I woke up I was tied to something, I thought that maybe he was trying to get kinky but I was so wrong, I found myself in a warehouse, naked chained up to a chain that was hooked on the wall, the first thing I felt was the pain from ass, going up my spine and my body, I could feel something stretching my insides I tried to look and see what it was but all I saw was a golden rod, as time passed by it was getting very uncomfortable in me. I don’t know how long I had been in there, all I know is when he returned he brought some friends with him they were all laughing while he explained what happened, he had drugged me slipped some roofies into my drink and when I was drugged up he had let all his friends take advantage of me one by one, he called me a whore and a slut. After his friends left I asked him why he was doing this, he said that he never loved me he saw me as a slut, then he came behind me and started to twist the rod and I could feel my insides being stretched it hurts like hell, I managed to ask what that was and all he answered was the pear of anguish apparently when I researched it was a torturing device in the 1600 how he got it beats me. All I know is I passed out from the amount of pain I was having, but before I completely faded I remember a huge chaos and a man with long hair, walking towards me. And then I woke up at Zaid’s” he said, damn that’s fucked up, he seemed sad for a while and then smiled.

“Hey I’m here though my life is perfect I’ve Met Gee, Mikey and you!” he kept grinning.

“So tell me Frankie what’s your story”

I started telling him about me, how it all started remembering always sends a shiver down my spine so I warned him before that if although time has passed it still gets the best of me, I’m scarred for life…. I can’t seem to let it go or move on. I refuse to let it go cause the man that ruined me had re appeared in my life only a week ago and before I see him in his own pool of blood I’ll never rest.

Although I like Gerard I don’t want him to be in some shit because of me! And yet I still have a lot to get to know about him and how he found out about m- … it finally hit me… the conversation!

_“I have been looking for Frank for ages, that day I went back to buy him he was gone and I am not going to let it happen again. When source came to me and told me Frank was to be killed I was going to murder them, it really costed a lot to bribe that son of a bitch into talking Toni to sell him”_

The first market place I was! Now it all makes sense…… his eyes I knew his eyes from somewhere, his hair was jet black! I remember it all now, how he always approached me and scanned me, he even used to talk to me when no one was around, but his voice is different now I think his age made his voice change, he used to tell me how he would take care of me and that everything is going to be normal only difference is that we were like a couple, the fear I always had he somehow used to take them away from me whenever he came into the market place, he didn’t go to any other he just stayed next to my cage till the market closed or it was time for him to go, then I can finally remember his last words he said to me “Soon you’ll be able to come home with me Frankie, the day is getting nearer” but Toni was quicker than him. The memory wiped away from my mind, but finally I feel much more at ease knowing that this man, the man who made the pain go away when I was in the darkness of that market has finally kept his promise.

I finally can remember how frightened I was when Toni bought me I tried to talk to the seller that someone else wanted to buy me but all they cared was about the money, Gerard always made sure nobody would have a chance to come an inch closer to me whenever he was there, but that day I waited for him to return but he never did.

Gerard is going to be so glad that I finally remember him, I can finally thank him although he couldn’t do much when Toni bought me, but he kept tabs on me and he made sure I’d come to him one way or the other. It’s a shame he had to get me after Toni has brutally ruined me but I guess It’s better late than never.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Agent 27 Jasper

** Chapter Eighteen: Agent 27 Jasper **

 

A faint annoyingly beeping noise that by seconds only got clearer and louder as I came back to my full sense from a deep sleep, I groaned as the annoying sound from the alarm clock woke me up, laying down on my stomach I gazed at the alarm on the night stand and it marked 6:30 am, bloody hell Pete why’d you have to set the alarm so god damn early?. Pete turned the alarm off and I heard him shuffling around the room, he turned on the lights, Causing my eyes to painfully throb in their sockets “Ouff” I groaned as I closed my eyes turning my face against my arm to rid of the light.

“Come on Frankie get up, Mikey and Gee will be here in less than two hours!” he cheered and sat on my back, poking my head.

“Do I have to get up this early?” I whined in my arm, another groan escaping my lips as he jumped on my back.

“Yes Frankie you have to make yourself pretty for Gerard” he says as I felt his finger bout to poke my ribs making me try to squirm away from him;

“Don’t you fucking dare” I yelled at him, my hand immediately grabbed his as he smirked, him being faster than me he managed to get his other hand on my ribs tickling me, I jerked and squirmed my hands trying to reach his as I tried to fight him, my breathing erratic as I laughed underneath him;

“S-TOP!” I said between fits of Laughter, I felt my chest hurt and my breathing heavily as I tried to break away from him.

“Promise me you’ll make yourself look pretty when I stop” he said I nodded quickly.

“Y-ES! I-, P-romiSE!”

He stopped tickling me and got off me, I caught my breath and slid off the bed, Sure Pete is happy that Mikey is going to be back. I made my way towards the bathroom and smiled as I saw Pete running around the room.

“Why are you so happy about Pete, it’s not like you’re going to get your dick sucked” I teased him, he looked at me and smirked I know he has a good come back.

“I may not get my dick sucked now but after it heals I will make you watch us Frank! And you will fucking enjoy it” Yep there it is his comeback.

“I think I’ll pass on that” I said still smiling, while closing the door that lead to the hallway.

I quickly took a shower and put on ‘the best outfit’ in the closet that Pete insisted to wear, like come on… why are we even doing this? It’s not like they didn’t see us at our worse time, I’m sure Gerard did.

As I walked back into our room Pete was  finishing off his eye liner and quickly looked at me.

“You gotta try this out” he said as he handed me the eye pencil, I frowned at it and chuckled “Ugh no, I may be gay but not that gay” I say.

“Applying eye liner doesn’t make you gayer then you are Frankie, here let me do it for you if you don’t like it we will remove it” he snatched the eye liner from my hand causing me to frown and slowly walk away from him as he moved closer;,

“No Pete no make-up” I raised my hands up to his chest and pushed him away a bit but he kept walking towards me grinning.

“Yes Frankie, you look like shit yes make-up” he nodded still walking.

“Come on Pete it’s late they’ll be here in ten minutes no time for make up.”

“Just this once Frankie, please” he begged making puppy dog eye’s pouting. I sighed and face palmed myself.

“FINE!!! Stop using that against me Pete it’s annoying and you’re annoying”

He Smiled and quickly came towards me it was weird, so weird, the way he pulled the bottom of my eyelid down and the fear of the point of that god damn pencil hitting my eyeball wasn’t helping I was scared I didn’t want to go blind not now, not ever especially after trying out some eyeliner just for some annoying guy who couldn’t stop begging. I think it took us a couple of minutes till he backed away and smiled again.

“You look hot! Trust me Gee’s going to be all over you now” he threw the eye pencil on the bed behind us.

I looked in the mirror and yea it did look good I mean it’s make - up, it is supposed to make you look good right?.

 

“Pete, that’s the thing I don’t want him to be all over me don’t you get it?” I said looking at him, he just shrugged and smiled “Yea, whatever you say Frankie” he says as he left the room.

I followed behind and find him attached to the window looking outside, I chuckled he looks like a damn dog waiting for its bone to arrive. I seated myself on the couch and looked over the table, there was a lot of papers scattered on it but something caught my eye a folder that contained the name “Jacob and Zaid” I looked back at Pete to make sure he was still attached to the window.

Snatching the file I opened it to see photos of Zaid and Jacob than as I flicked through some more Pages some information on Jacob was there, his wealth, his job, everything and then on his photo “DECEASED”, I was in shock so Gerard killed Jacob?! Wait I cannot just point fingers out but why does he have the files if it weren’t him? I kept scanning the page and there was some information that Agent 55 Echo had to make the target kill, but instead the contract was handed to Agent 27 Jasper this is all foreign language to me, I keep flicking through the pages and took a glimpse that he owned an agency some money for an assassination contract which he never paid and that he was part of an illegal organization.

“THEY’RE HERE” Pete squealed, I dropped the file and tried to cover it up how it was and looked back at Pete he was jumping saying ‘they’re here’.

I made my way towards him and grabbed his shoulder “Calm down Pete!” I said he looks at me and frowned “Aren’t you excited?!” he says, I shook my head “Pete they left two days after I got here so I can’t really say I am” he seemed disappointed, and when the door opened his face lit into a huge smile and ran towards them I raised my hand above my eyes as the sun light struck through the open door, I could only see a tall figure and another one hugging Pete which I guess was Mikey.

Gerard made his way towards me and I froze as I saw him looking at me, Jesus Christ, he gets more and more attractive as time passes over him, he smiled softly and cupped my cheek.

“Hey there” he said, I smiled and place my hand on his hand on my cheek.

“Hello Sir” I replied, he leans into me and pecks my lips softly. “I’m so glad I’m back” he said still smiling, his hand leaving my face and is now on my waist pulling me closer towards him, I kept smiling and nodded into his chest “Am glad you’re back” and fuck yeah I was; no more dealing with a crazy Pete!.

“Oh really?” he chuckled and rested his chin on my head as I hugged him; I nodded again and whispered “I don’t have to deal with Pete being crazy all over the place”.

“Oh I was actually thinking you missed me” a slight disappointment in his voice, I looked up at him still smiling “To be honest, yes I did miss you.” It’s not that I missed him I was looking forward till he returns and I get to talk to him about some things.

He smiled again and softly pecked my lips again and whispered in my ear.

 “Let’s go upstairs” I nodded and followed behind, I looked over my shoulder to see Mikey and Pete still attached to one and other, those two are practically Romeo and Juliet in a gay way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mystery all around this story!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Loose Cannon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning~ smut~**

 

As we reached his room, he closed the door behind me and pinned me against it his hands resting on either side of my head our eyes locking onto each other, next thing I know his lips crashed against mine while his hands found themselves on my hips pulling me closer to him, I kissed back my hands wrapping around his neck something new has trigger inside of me, I feel bubbly and my heart is beating swiftly something I have never experienced before, my chest feels like millions of butterflies has hatched.

I felt his tongue softly brush against my lip ring and without hesitating I granted him access immediately my own battled against his, as the kiss got deeper and he pulled me against him more, pushing me more against the door.

We broke apart to breath and he rested his forehead against mine panting.

“Oh Frankie, you don’t know how much you mean to me” he says, his hands cupping both my cheeks, both our eyes locked together, I smiled softly unsure how to reply, but my silence didn’t seem to bother him since he smiled back and took hold of my hand slowly pulling me towards the bed.

“I’m sorry I had to leave for work only a few days after you got here that wasn’t supposed to happen” he said as we sat down his fingers still entwined with mine.

“So, tell me where did the loose cannon take you apart to get your face pierced which by the way they look HOT” he said making me blush and I knew who he was referring to as a loose cannon couldn’t describe him any better.

I know I have to leave some details out, it’s not entirely lying since I’m just not going to say the whole story.

“He showed me around town” I said it’s not a lie he did show me around.

“For the whole week?” he questioned frowning. I shook my head and quickly turned my gaze towards the floor.

 “Ugh no Sir we uhm, we went to the arcadia, we didn’t go out the whole week though, we just ugh went out only 3 days which mostly were around town and one of them was to get our piercings” I looked back up at him faking a smile, he was not buying it.

“And tell me how did you two get to town, you have to drive to get there since it’s a bit of a long way” he questioned again, my hands started to sweat in his as I remembered the car Pete ‘Borrowed’ shit, I can tell him he drove there but I cannot tell him it was the Bugatti.

“Pete drove there” I said quietly and to my surprise he chuckled and shook his head.

“You’re really brave to get in a car with him, I’ve seen that boy drive and it’s worse than an old man with glasses as big as a Champaign bottle” I chuckled he’s not that bad of a driver considering my lack of having no idea how to keep a steering wheel steady.

“I’m glad you had fun Frankie, and you returning really make me feel at ease, you know you could have easily ran away” he said a hint of disappointment in his voice.

 “Oh no Sir I wouldn’t do that, I like it here, it’s different from where I was, and where would I even go?”

Shrugging he leaned in a softly kissed my cheeks. “I don’t know Frankie, what scares me the most is you getting kidnapped and taken away from me again now that you’re here I don’t think I’d be able to cope another year without you.”

The way he speaks makes me feel a bit uneasy, it feels like everything is going too fast, then again I didn’t spend the last six years looking for a boy whom I’ve been infatuated by since the first day I’ve seen him.

“You know Sir, I finally can understand where you’re coming from when you say you cannot risk me getting kidnapped or taken away from you, I finally remember the guy coming in everyday in the market and promising me he’ll take care of me, I remember how safe he used to make me feel, and I remember the day before Toni bought me he said he’d have enough money when he returns to make me his; that person was you Sir, I couldn’t recognise you, you were so different back then me and Pete got talking and then it all came back to me” I took a deep breath as I felt my cheeks turn a shade of red, Gerard’s expression is of joy and his eyes are gleaming, he pulled me into a tight embrace.

“I’m so glad you finally remembered, I promised you I was going to take care of you and no matter how many years have passed I was and will keep my promise to you.”

Suddenly he goes silent and pulls away from me, he brings his hands over to my cheeks again and bringing both our gaze to each other.

“Would you believe me if I said, I didn’t want to buy you to be my slave or pet?” he whispered the words leaving his lips which left me unable to speak, the question that’s nagged me since two days ago. I shook my head in his arms and tried to pull away from him but he kept me still.

“Frankie, I may have looked like a sick paedophile who was aiming for you to be my sick twisted fantasy but it wasn’t just that, you were a teen I can’t lie and say that I wasn’t attracted to you but, the last thing on my mind was to hurt you that way. Then when I found you again and you gave me that attitude the only thing I had in mind was to come in the nature you’ve been taught for the past couple of years, I am not happy with how I treated you and that’s something I’ll take with me to my grave, I’ve scared you I didn’t mean too, Frank believe me I didn’t want to-“ as he spoke his eyes became teary and his voice became shaky I can’t let him keep on rambling about it, he just came back and I can’t have Gerard getting pissed or upset at me, I pushed my lips against his causing him to shut up, at first I can feel him tense up but then he relaxed and deepened the kiss more. His hands made their way to my neck pulling me closer while mine where on his thighs, slowly caressing his inner thigh with my thumb, he lightly moaned into my lips as my hand crept closer towards his groin.

 

We broke away to breath as I regained back my breath again without thinking twice I hungrily kissed him, my lip ring smacking against his lower lip, I felt him smile in the kiss, he bit down on my lip ring while pulling me onto his lap, I could feel his bulge rubbing against my thigh, I let out a soft moan as our tongues collided against one and other.

He kept rubbing against me soft moans escaping his lips sending shivers down my spine. I felt myself twitch inside my already tight skinny jeans which I know it will probably hurt like hell. He pulled me down with him as he laid down on the bed, his hands roaming around my body and mine tugging on his shirt, I wanted this, I started it and I want it now, I can’t help myself around him last time this happened it was so great, he gave me my release he actually worked me up to get to it and now I want it to happen again. He took his shirt off throwing it somewhere on the floor and mine followed behind, soon our pants followed too.

He kept grinding against me and with only a little fabric to cover us up the friction was tense, as we broke apart I looked down at his milky white chest to see something that wasn’t there before, a wound that looked like a burn mark. I looked back up at him in confusion and tried to touch it, he quickly grabbed my hand and moved it further.

“Don’t Frankie it’s still fresh” he sighed and looked down at it;

“What happened? I mean what is it?” I asked, he looked at me and then back at his chest.

“I had to get branded it’s a part of the punishment for not doing the job properly also it show that I am part of the Agency” he said, I looked back down at it and tried to make out what it was;

“It’s a raven” he answered my questioned as my head tilted to the side; it must have hurt to get that especially in a place that’s bound to be really sensitive.

I nod at him and locked my lips to his again, making sure not to touch his wound, he gently switched sides now he was on top of me, I whimpered a bit as his lips left mine and made their way down to my jaw and neck softly biting and sucking, “Oh Frankie you’re so perfect” he said into my neck his warm breath sending shivers down my spine which made me buck my hips onto him, as both our lengths brushed against one and other making us moan, he kept kissing down my collar bone, chest and naval, he licked around it as he kept going down slowly towards my erection. He stopped only inches away from my  sex , I can feel his warm breath hit against the thin fabric that’s left covering me which instantly made my shaft twitch, he looked up at me and smirked as he grabbed the waistband of my boxers and slowly slid them down. Making my sex spring out to life in front of his face, I propped myself up on my elbows and kept my gaze down at Gerard I honestly got no clue what he has on his mind.

He kept smirking looking up at me through his eye lashes as he teased me with his tongue causing me to moan, my arousal become more intense my body begging for more as my hips bucked into him, after a while he decided to stopped teasing and finally went to please me with his mouth, the warm wet cave that made my mind spin with every movement. I felt my arms almost give up on me and moaned lightly as he kept doing wonders with his mouth on me.

He took all my length down in one bop and I swear to god I can see stars!, he keeps the rhythm going at it as I moaned and tried hard not to buck my hips up into his throat, as he kept going I could feel my lower muscles tightening, my chest full of the butterflies I had earlier;

 “S-Sir! I-‘m clos-e” I said in between moans, I whimpered a bit as the warmth of his mouth left me and crawled back up to me, he smiled and lightly planted a kiss on my lips and brought his hand up to my face, he moved two fingers to my lips;

“Suck them Frankie” he softly said, I looked at him in confusion, still doing as I am told, I took his fingers into my mouth and started to suck on them coating them with saliva, I see him close his eyes as he shook on top of me as I sucked his fingers, I’m sure he’s imagining my lips around something else, he quickly removed his fingers and lined them up against my entrance.

“Relax sweetie” he says as he slowly pushed in one finger that was coating with my own saliva, I cringed a bit as his finger slid inside me, he start to push his finger in and out making the discomfort leave and replaced by pleasure, I titled by head back softly moaning as he quickly attacked my adams apple with his lips, lightly licking and sucking on it.

 I felt another finger join his first one, moaning and panting all discomfort again was replaced by bliss pleasure, I bucked back into his hand wanting more of it which made him chuckle against my skin, he removed his fingers and got back up in front of me, I looked at him and then down at his body, sweat beads across his chest and his bulge trapped inside the fabric which actually showed a perfect outline of his length a sight I’ll know I’ll never get fed up of seeing, I licked my lips as I see him, just his sight doing wonders to my body, he looked so beautiful it’s a shame I didn’t see it when I first saw him I was really occupied pitying myself.

Our eyes met again and he smirked “I’m glad you like what you see” he says as he slowly places his hands on his boxer and slowly tugs on them, I nod at him waiting eagerly for him to take off that piece of fabric that’s making me go crazy, my body is aching for him to make me feel good, make me shiver underneath him, for him to mark me as his again like he did last week.

“Don’t worry Frankie baby you’re going to be seeing this a lot more” he winked as he slowly slid out of his boxers his own length springing out, he spat on his hand and quickly grabbed his length squeezing it a bit before he jerked himself into full arousal, I was about to reach for my own length as I can’t take the pressure that’s building from the loss of contact, but as soon as he saw my hand making its way down my chest he got back on top of me and lined himself against me, I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist and bucked my hips up as I sandwiched myself between his and my own stomach, he looked me deep in my eyes as he slowly started to push himself inside of me, a hiss escaped my lips at the sudden growth that was stretching me. When he got himself fully buried in me he stops, he waits for my approval for him to move which only a few seconds was after.

He starts to thrust slowly; his breathing already heavy and so was mine. We moaned, panted and cursed at the bliss ecstasy that’s coursing through our bodies as he increased speed, his arms going round my back and pulling me closer to his chest, he hissed as his wound made contact with my own skin but that didn’t stop him from pounding in to me.

“OH F-fuck. Frankie” he moaned into my ear, I kept moaning trying hard not to say his name, my hands found their way behind his back a while ago and I realized my nails where digging into his flesh.

I could feel him change angles as he tried hard to find my sweet spot “SH-AGH” I moaned loudly as a huge wave of pleasure was sent up my spine, I can feel him smile against my skin, he kept thrusting gaining speed always aiming for that one spot, that one spot that could totally send me up to heaven and never come back, I couldn’t stop moaning almost moaning out his name “Ge- UGH I’m so close” I said as I gulped down a bit at the mention of his name, he slid one hand between us and grabbed my length working my orgasm  with the same speed as his hips, it only took me a few more pumps before I was bucking my hips against his fist, moaning and crying his name as I spilled my load on top of his hand and our chests.

He gave a few more thrusts before he himself too was crying out my name as I felt him finish inside of me. As his body finished jerking on top of me he kissed my cheeks and huffed.

“You’re so…amazing ….” He said as he slid out of me, our bodies sticky from the amount of sweat we lost during that little session but he didn’t seem to bother as he plopped himself down on his stomach next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer facing me and I could see a little smile on his lips.

His eyes slowly closed while his breathing got deeper and I knew he fell asleep. I kept looking at him while I brushed a few of strands of hair away from his face. “If only I had to balls to tell you exactly how I feel about you” I said to him as I kissed his cheeks lightly, he hummed in his sleep and pulled me closer to him, I’m not going to complain at the closeness, I’m not going to complain about him falling asleep.

Watching him sleep was like watching another different person, he looked so peaceful and at ease with himself, it’s a sight I’ll never take out of my head.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Love lust and strange emotions

** Chapter Twenty: Love lust and strange emotions. **

 

Gerard’s been asleep for a while now, I took a glance out the window it was dusking outside so it might be around six in the afternoon, we’ve been on the bed for six hours no wonder my legs and back are starting to cramp. Gerard was a heavy sleeper I tried to wake him up so he could remove his arm from around my waist but that only caused him to pull me more closer to him, and honestly I don’t think he had enough sleep when he was away at work after all he was working he wasn’t on holiday only god knows what type of shit he was up too at night while he was away.

Then it dawned to me, the files I saw on the table. Agent Jasper and Agent Echo who were these mysterious Assassins, I can’t just ask Gerard who they were, maybe I could ask him what his ‘nickname’ was but he’d probably ask me why I want to know this is not something you ask someone, but doesn’t Zaid deserve to know who killed the love of his life and isn’t Gerard and Zaid friends? Or best friends?  What if Zaid knew Gerard killed him? This is just too much and yet my curiosity is eating me up inside.

 

Sighing I looked down at Gerard’s peaceful face, lips slightly parted and little soft snores coming out. Earlier I heard some arguing coming from outside the bedroom door, from what I heard it seemed Mikey was pissed off at Pete for something….

Beats me the kid is crazy he might have done something crazy enough to piss off Poker face man, yeah he always had the same expression on his face, got to admit he was cute but nowhere near as hot as Gerard. I mean yeah I’m kind of jealous of their relationship, Pete’s free to do anything he wants too, he gets away with everything and he won’t get punished only yelled at, I guess like normal couples do, I wonder how it feels like to actually be with someone like that, I just need to make a mental note to ask Pete when I have the chance.

I feel Gerard stir a bit, his eyes fluttering open slowly, when he looked at me he smiled and pulled me closer to him if that was humanly possible;

“T’s so nice…to wake up to a beautiful face” he mumbled his voice deep and sleepy, I feel myself blush “T-Thank you sir, you’re quiet beautiful yourself too” I say without thinking, I saw his cheeks turn a slight red followed by a chuckle;

“Oh Frankie, you’re perfect” he says again. This is something out of those romantic movies where all you can say is how fucking cheesy that part is.

Should I try and make a joke out of it? what if he actually ends up getting angry?  I mean I am feeling pretty confident with him now, I think I’m actually getting a little attached to him… and that is something I am deeply scared off, I- I can’t get emotionally attached to him right? He’s my master! I shouldn’t! Then again look at Mikey and Pete! And Zaid! Even though his husband was murdered… maybe this is my destiny to have Gerard treat me like that.

“You know Frankie, ever since I put my eyes on you I knew I had to have you” he said while turning on his side resting his head on his hand looking at me smiling a bit, his eyes having that same gleam he always had.

“You were so fragile and scared I… I hated to know that there was other sick man who wanted you to be there little sex pleasure pet, it made me sick. You were so innocent. When I went back and found out that the bastard I begged not to sell you sold you I got so angy , I shot the motherfucker right there in the market and then set his other pets free. The motherfucker begged me not to kill him he said that he didn’t have a choice but sell you to that fucking scum.” he sighed looking down between us at the sheets “I’m no mafia asshole I’m just an assassin, only one good thing came out of that choice Frankie, the bastard was a target to the agency” he stopped and took a deep breath “I looked for you so much Frankie, I looked everywhere I even ended up attending some of those parties they hold up for slaves that end up being used by a dozen of goons, and I couldn’t find you.” He looked up at me and smiled as his hand reached to my cheeks and softly cupped it, his eyes lightening up “Then… several years later I managed to get hold of you, and yes I was an asshole when I brought you here, trust me I wanted to beat the living shit out of myself, Fuck I begged Mikey to slam my head against the wall I felt so dirty, like I said and explained. Frankie but please all I need is for you to forgive me, I’m not an animal, I care for you” he said; are those tears in his eyes? does he really care, fuck I didn’t need him to ask for my forgiveness that day was far gone and forgotten, and looking back now, he didn’t actually quiet force me, I obliged and sucked him off, which I don’t regret today, don’t judge me.

“It’s a shame you didn’t get me before Sir, of course I forgive you, it’s long forgotten” I said as I reached for his hand on my cheek and softly traced my fingers over it, his face lit up and a wide smile was plastered on his face “Oh Frankie thank you” he said as he leaned down pressing his lips on to mine, it was a simple kiss no tongue involved just our lips attached to one and other neither of us want to be apart.

I can feel the emotions radiate off him, and I am such a stranger to it, even to my own feelings everything feels strange and good. Can that be a combination? Strange and good? All I know is I cannot help myself as I pressed deeper into his lips, his hands have made their way towards my hips again and I can feel my body start to get alive again.

His lips parted away from mine only inches, our foreheads touching and eyes stare into one and other. “Frankie, don’t call me Sir  I don’t want to be- I mean I don’t want you to feel like a pet, I don’t want you feel like you don’t have a will, all I need from you is to stay, Stay with me Frankie, I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose you again” he said his voice cracking at the end as he leant down his face hidden in my chest and his hands has somehow made their way behind my back pulling me closer to his embrace, I could feel my chest getting wetter HE’S crying?! And that’s cause of me, I quickly wrap my arms around him and hugged him back patting lightly on his back “Oh no Si- Gerard I won’t leave you, I like it here, I promise I won’t leave”  I feel him nod “Thank you Frankie” he looked up at me and again attaches his lips to mine, on instinct our tongue’s met each other and they tangled along like our lives depends on it, his hands again made their way on my hips and mine roamed around his back, I felt his hand slowly make its way towards my now semi erection, he slowly started to cup it making me shiver in his touch and lightly moan.

And then there was a fucking knock on the door “Mr.Way, Mikey would like you and your companion to attend dinner with them” a voice called from behind, Gerard groaned and I whimpered as he loosened his grip around me “Fine coming” he shouts back, I pouted at him a bit and he chuckles leaning down pecking my lips “I’ll make it up for you Sweetie” he says with a wink and smirk “But I’ve got to eat something, I haven’t had a proper meal for days, also I need to be very focused on our little marathon” he winks crawling off me, he offers his hand and I took it as he helped me up to stand next to him.

“Have I told you how beautiful you are?” he said as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer his gaze on mine, I smiled I shall make a joke.

 

“Has anyone ever told you how cheesy you are?” he chuckles leaning in pecking my lips.

“Had no one to tell them they are beautiful” he whispered and pecked my lips softly.

“Come on let’s get cleaned up and dressed” he said as he led me towards his en-suite bathroom. We got cleaned up and dressed, Making our way down the stairs it hit me he doesn’t want to make me feel as a pet? Does that mean I’m free? But I’m still wearing this god damn collar? Maybe he forgot about the collar but he did say that all he wants me to do is stay but why? What makes him want me to just stay rather than own me? If he doesn’t own me does that mean I get to act like Pete? Speak my mind? Curse at him without getting punished?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a good idea to listen to the song A thousand miles and fixing grammar xD anywho~ this story will soon pick up with the one I have uploaded on mcrfanfiction wohooo~!!!!! Cheers cheers cheers


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Tension

We made our way down stairs, Gerard stops halfway down the stairs, turning and grinning;

“Wait a minute, let’s take that off” he pointed at my neck, my hands made their way there to feel the collar I smiled and nodded at him while he ruffled into his jeans pocket taking out a set of key that to my surprise had a dozen keys attached to one keychain, he found a small key and motioned for me to turn around, I nod and did as I told feeling his hands on my collar I hear something click and the collar was slipping off my neck, the cold air hit against my neck and it made me shiver a bit, while my hands massaged my neck.

“There” he said while placing a light kiss on the back of my neck, again another shiver went down my body.

I turned around and was met with a pair of hazel eyes full of care.

“Thank you”

He grabs my hand and started walking the rest of the stairs and into the dining room.

As we got in the room got tense around us, I can see Mikey and Pete sitting next to each other, something is off in here, Pete is staring at his lap while Mikey for a change is glaring at nothing in front of him.

Me and Gerard both looked at each other, it’s not normal for Mikey and Pete to be so quiet while next to each other especially after Pete was literally bouncing up and down like a five year old waiting for Santa Clause to come down the chimney earlier.

As we walked towards the table we sat down at our usual spot and something caught my eye, Pete was wearing his collar. That is indeed not normal, he hasn’t worn it for ages, I only saw him wearing it once and only for a few seconds, and by the look on his face you can tell something was wrong he’s not the usual Pete I know, the cheery and always blabbing one, this time he is silent looking down at his lap not daring to say a word. I know that earlier I heard him and Mikey arguing but I didn’t know it was this bad.

As we ate in silent, the tension was getting much more awkward now, Mikey was still look like he could slaughter a bunny while his boyfriend seemed like it was his bunny even though none of them had bunnies as pets.

 As we finished Pete quickly looked at Mikey, his eyes filled with tears? Damn what happened? Mikey shook his head and by that Pete quickly got up and ran out of the room. I exchange looks with Gerard and he looked back at his brother.

“Okay, can you tell me what’s up with you two?” Gerard asked, Mikey’s frown got deeper if that is possible.

“It’s none of your business” he replied coldly, I gulp down as I felt Gerard Tense up in his seat.

“It is my fucking business since you’re both living in my house and I demand to know what the fuck is up with you two” Gerard banged his fist on the table almost standing up startling me. Okay I really don’t want to be a part of this.

“Gerard Can I be excused please?” I quickly said interrupting his brother from speaking which led to Mikey glaring at me for daring to interfere. Gerard’s features softened and nodded at me.

“Of course Sweetie” I quickly got up and ran towards mine and Pete’s room, Jesus Christ that was tense, I really didn’t want to be a part of that, but I am sure when I get to the room I might have to deal with Pete, I prefer that then a sibling argument, especially this sibling argument.

I got closer to our room and before I opened the door I could hear soft crying coming from inside, I slowly pushed the door open to see Pete sprawled on his stomach on the bed, his head in his hands;

“Pete?” I asked softly, slowly making my way towards him, as I was about the close the door shouting , yelling and objects smashing could be heard from downstairs only which meant either Gerard or Mikey threw something at someone. Jesus Christ Pete looked up at me and wiped his eyes with his sleeves.

“Pete what’s wrong?” I asked sitting down on the edge of his bed my hand resting on his shoulder; he rests his head on his arms that are crossed under his head.

“Mikey is mad at me” he simply answered well yeah I know he’s mad but about what?. I assume it’s about the piercing he got. I didn’t know Mikey would make such a fuss over it.

“He’ll get over it Pete, Just give him time to calm down, after all it will be worth the wait” I said he shook his head and looked away.

“It’s not about that Frankie, I-he thinks I cheated on him” he says in between sobs. I frown at that, Mikey thinks Pete cheated? Wait… he didn’t

“Pete you didn’t tell him about the strip club?!” I asked, anger and fear building up inside me, if he did I am sure Mikey would tell Gerard, Shit I just got the men to trust me enough to release me, trust me enough to go out all I needed was to stay it hasn’t been two hours since the god damn collar was removed.

“I did, Frank please don’t hate me, I had to tell him he checked his brother’s car some asshole scratched the side writing ‘Fags’ on it” he said while burying his head back in his hands. Oh fuck! He told him, oh shit I heard Gerard shout shit shit shit I’m fucked.

“Oh fuck” I whispered, Pete still crying. “Frank please try to understand, I cannot lie to Mikey” he said again.

“This is all your fucking fault man! Now Mikey will tell Gerard and I’m fucked he just released me and you have to go and fuck it up, I should’ve stayed home!” I yelled getting up from the bed pacing around the room, my hands gripping on my hair, no no no this can’t be. I hope to god he didn’t tell him about Toni that would surely be the end of me.

“I hope you didn’t tell him about Toni” I said looking back at Pete, his face was still buried and I could see him nod; THIS MOTHERFUCKER.

I find myself launching on top of him turning him around to face me;

“You fucking son of a bitch!” I yelled again my fist connecting with his jaw, I feel him whimper underneath me;

 “Why’d you fucking tell him?! Gerard’s going to kill me I just got the man to fucking trust me!” I kept shouting, my other fist connected again, I can see dribble of blood slipping out of the corner of his lips, he managed to push me off him and quickly held my arms to my sides.

“Frankie please stop, I didn’t mean too it slipped out of my mouth he won’t tell Gerard” he said, I struggled to set my arms free, I would choke him right now if my arms were free fuck that shit!.

“Fuck you Pete, the only thing that will be slipping out of your mouth are your fucking teeth!” I spat as soon as my hands were free from his grip my fist again joined his lips with a full force that’s when I heard the door click open and a gasps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Woops sorry for making Frankie do that to poor little Pete v.v I'm such a bitch**


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: Black out

** Chapter Twenty-Two: Black out **

****

I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders, pulling me off Pete, I was thrown onto the floor landing on my ass and my eyes were met by a furious Mikey.

“You little piece of shit!” he shouted walking towards me, I quickly retorted backwards as Mikey’s fists were clenched shut together as he raised his fist in the air I closed my eyes ready for what was going to happen to my surprise I felt nothing, I opened my eyes again to see Pete holding Mikey’s hand just inches away from my face;

“Let me go” Mikey snarled at Pete, I saw Pete shake his head.

“No, Mikey don’t. I deserved it” he whispered, the blond frowned at him his eyes filled with rage.

“You fucking didn’t, let go off my hand now!” he yelled again, I quickly got up to my feet and backed away.

 “Please Mikey don’t do this, we’re in enough shit with Gerard as it is, punching Frankie will make Gerard go crazy he’ll fucking go bonkers and on some weird psychopathic trance!” Pete quickly said.

Mikey’s face softened nodding as he lowered his hand, he turned around cupping Pete’s bruised jaw, he then wrapped his arms  around his shoulders and squeezed him against him.

I stood there awkwardly looking at them, I guess everything is fine between them now, I slowly started walking towards the door, as I was about to walk out;

“You, you stay in here we need to sort this shit out” I heard Mikey say, I turn around and nod, shit…. Now I’m going to face Mikey and tell him why I was punching Pete, I’ve pissed off the way brothers this is too much to deal with.

I made my way back towards my bed and sat down on it pulling both my legs up and crossing them together. I heard Mikey sighing as he moved his hand through his hair.

“Tell me why the fuck were you punching Pete” he demanded I swallowed a lump in my throat and shifted my eyes from Mikey to Pete’s who was standing next to him.

“I.. It got a little out of hand” I said, oh well it did honestly I feel like shit for punching Pete, but another part of me feels satisfied that I did.

“I demand a proper answer, you better thank Pete for stopping me cause I would have killed you, don’t you ever lay a finger on my little sweetheart again or I’ll swear Gerard would have to pick up your body bit by bit understood?!” he yelled again making his way towards me.

“I’m sorry okay?!, I panicked, I finally got my freedom something I have been yearning for and when he said he told you about Toni I panicked, it’s not normal for me to launch at someone like that” I said as I stood up looking at Mikey, my gaze shifted on Pete followed by a sigh;

“I’m sorry Pete I shouldn’t have done that” I said looking down at my feet.

“It’s okay Frankie, I would’ve done the same” I heard Pete’s soft voice.

“You better fucking keep your word Frank, keep your hands to yourself when it comes to Pete”

“Loud and clear”

“Now, about the car I’ll fix it, I’ll try and bring an excuse for Gerard not to go near the garage, Baby I’m sorry about earlier I know you wouldn’t betray me like that please try to understand a strip club isn’t a place for people in a relationship go to” Mikey looked at Pete and Pecked his lips lightly, he then turned around looking at me “And about Toni…. That’s the problem I don’t know the men I don’t know what he’s capable of doing, I don’t even know whether I should warn Gerard about him or not I mean he can be a really dangerous man, he could’ve followed you dumb asses without knowing” he continued calmly making his way towards me, he placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed a little bit his eyes still full of fury towards me, I don’t blame the guy. I think Gerard would do worse than Mikey did if he found Pete punching me he’d probably kill them both;

“I think you should tell him Frank.”  Mikey said

“Yea I think it’s best I do, Toni’s a dangerous guy he can track someone in just two days, I just hope he didn’t follow us. Mikey I don’t know how I’m going to tell him, I don’t want to be a dick and tell him I was in a strip club with your boyfriend he’ll kill me” I started to panic a bit, I know Mikey is right I know I have to tell Gerard about it and I know it’s going to ruin his trust towards me, should I just keep it a secret as if nothing happened? What if Toni did indeed follow? The asshole knew Gerard was my owner how many Gerard’s are out there who knows Zaid?.

 

Mikey’s hand drop “Don’t tell him you were at a strip club, just tell him you were walking around town or something I cannot say I know how it feels to be owned for several years and then all of a sudden you have your free will back, but I can remember Pete’s expression when I removed his collar…..speaking of that Pete remove that piece of shit from around your neck, you’re not my pet, you’re my boyfriend I know I didn’t tell you this before but I know I hinted that you are somehow free” he said looking back at Pete, Pete smiled and removed the collar quickly running towards Mikey and embraced him, the sight almost made me awe and now I feel like the biggest dick in this entire planet.

 I cleared my throat “Pete will you forgive me for punching you?”, he broke away from Mikey and smiled “Of course I do Frankie, you know for a skinny guy you sure know how to throw a punch” he chuckled looking at Mikey “Mikey do forgive him for what he did, if I was in his shoe I would have done the same”

 “Yea you’re forgiven it’s dead and gone but don’t you da-“

“I won’t!” I quickly said raising my hands “I like Pete, he’s the only friend I had in ages I just let my anger get in the way” I continued.

Pete walked towards me and quickly pulled me in a hug “That’s sweet Frankie” he said causing me to smile.

We broke apart, this is it time to man up and tell Gerard about Toni, I made my way towards the door “Mikey where’s Gerard?” I asked looking back at Mikey.

“He had an important phone call when I left, he’s probably still in the dining room” As I opened the door which I don’t remember any of us closing I was met by Gerard a worried mixed with anger look on his face, he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me in the room.

“I heard all of it, no need to explain, I know about Toni…. I just received a phone call from Zaid… Toni is demanding I take you back to Zaid’s Market” he said My eyes widen and I can see shock in both Pete’s and Mikey’s eyes fuck my life! I fucking hate this, Toni is demanding me back he’ll kill everyone who gets in his way.

“What now?” I asked looking at Gerard hoping for something, anything that will make this situation okay.

“I don’t know, maybe you know go back to the fucking strip club and deal with him yourself Frank?” he bitterly said, his eyes filled with anger as he looked at us.

I tried to speak my words hitching in my throat, he’s angry, I angered him i’m going to get punished for this. God knows what he might do.

“How much did you hear?” Mikey asked

“Enough to know that both of these jackasses can’t keep their dick in their pants”

“We didn’t fucking cheat” Pete protested.

“Then what the fuck were you doing in a fucking stripclub? Frank I never fucking expected this from you!”

“It was my idea Gerard, I told him we should go there we weren’t hit on we just danced and then Toni came, Frank was wearing your collar how could he cheat when your name was all over his neck” Pete snarled anger building up in him, I can’t let this happen, I can’t.

All three of them shouting at each other trying to make Gerard believe that we didn’t intend to go there to get laid or to get some sort attention we went there just…to have fun, maybe have a couple drinks and dance like we did. I couldn’t bear listening to their high voices.

“Can’t you three fucking STOP with this shit.” I shouted, all three man looked at me surprised as I walked towards Gerard.

“We didn’t go to the strip club to look for affection or whatever you are thinking, we’re fucking loyal Gerard.”

“You fucking lied, how do you expect me to trust a fucking liar?” he walked closer closing the gap between us.

“I didn’t lie”

“I asked you were you went you didn’t mention a strip club” he was shouting again causing me to flinch but I stood my ground.

“I left it out, I didn’t lie. Do whatever you want punish me, fuck put a leash on me whatever but please believe me when I say we didn’t do anything we just went in there we danced and then the thing with Toni happened.”

“I’m not going to have you as my pet again, I told you not to lie again an-“

“and I said I didn’t lie”

He sighed getting frustrated at the situation his cheeks red from the amount of anger he had,  then his phone chirped as he was about to say something and his face fell as he read the text, his eyes widen in panic and looked at us.

“Gee what’s wrong?” Mikey asked making his way towards him and Gerard just showed him the text he read the text then looked back up at me, the look of worry causing me to feel uncomfortable something bad happened, it’s Toni I’m sure it has to do with Toni.

“He kidnapped your mom” Gerard spoke and that’s when I felt a wave of panic attack coming on, my hands shaking my breath hitching in my throat. My mum, my poor mother had to be dragged in this, I felt my body swaying and the last thing I remember was Gerard reaching out for me.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: Concussion

“He kidnapped your mom” that was the last thing I heard as my vision blacked out and everything around me feels like spinning.

  
I can hear faint talking which I cannot really make out whether it’s in English or any other language, it seemed to be far, and the pain that’s thumping repeatedly on my head isn’t helping.

I slowly opened my eyes to find a bright light stinging them let alone making my head hurt more, I groaned and raised a hand to my forehead.  


“He’s up” I heard someone say, my vision still blurry but is getting more clearer by  time, I can see a bright red hair, which eventually indicated it was Gerard.

  
“Baby, are you okay?” I hears him say his voice full of concern… Baby? The hell is this a dream or something?. I feel a pair of hands on my forehead. “Frankie?” I heard someone else say and to my recognition it was Pete’s voice.  


I nodded and tried to sit up only for the pair of hands on my forehead leaving to my chest to push me slowly back on my back.  


“Don’t sit up Sweetie, you bumped your head pretty badly we called a doctor to come check you up” Gerard said, yeah that explains the painful throb coming from my head and what’s with the pet names?.  


“Ugh…. What exactly happened?” I asked my vision clear now, I can see that we’re still in mine and Pete’s room and that I am laying on my bed, I cannot really remember what happened as much as I tried all I find is a blank space and more pain shooting down from the right side of my head.  


“I, Tony, uhm …. Shit” Gerard stuttered  looking back at Mikey and Pete who are standing behind him, Mikey resting on his side against the wall, Mikey shrugged and looked nervously back at his brother.  


“Tony has your mom” Pete said relaxed, my eyes widen and I feel my body trembling “See Gee now that wasn’t hard was it?” he said again I see Mikey slapping him across the head “You fucking idiot, you need to learn when you have to keep your tongue trapped between those lips” he said.

 My heart started to pump vividly in my chest and my breathing is getting out of control “Oh trust me baby the only place my tongue will be trapped between a pair of lips are yours” Pete said again is he for real?!, My hands are shaking as I see Mikey again slapping Pete across the head.  


“Sweetie? Please calm down we’ll fix this okay just please don’t pass out on me again” I heard Gerard pleading I looked at him and heard Pete arguing with Mikey while he slapped him again there is so much going on at the same time!!.

  
“Can’t you two knock it off! This isn’t a time to joke around, Pete this is a serious situation!” Gerard shouted looking back at them. Okay this is going to be fine I mean Gerard and Mikey are agent’s right? He can kill Tony in an instant right? Oh shit what if he kills mom?! What if he hasn’t kidnapped her? What if Gerard hands me over back to him after all I’m the least of his worries right? Oh shit oh snap oh fuck, I started to panic again my hands shaking, tears rolling down my cheeks.  


“No no no no this can’t be happening! Gerard please don’t take me back to him please don’t I’ll do anything ANYTHING just please keep me here” I begged quickly sitting up and clenching my fist against his shirt.  


“Woah, Woa, Sweetie I won’t do that! It never crossed my mind” he said wrapping his arms around my shoulders, I quickly looked up at him, he is smiling as he leant down and places a soft kiss on my lips. “I won’t let you go Frankie, I…Lo uhm I really mean it Sweetie” he says stuttering the last part.  


“Aren’t you and Mikey assassins? Just kill him no one will know” Pete said again receiving another blow in the head by Mikey Assassins?.... oh so the term Agent Is a more formal word for an assassin.  


“Jesus Pete just shut up” Mikey growls at Pete, I stared at Gerard waiting for him to answer, “It’s not that easy Pete, we need to track him down and make sure he really has his mom in captivity for all we know he might be bluffing”  


I shook my head at Gerard, my grip loosing “No he never bluffs I was Tony’s pet for six whole years I know when he’s bluffing he really has my mom, how he found her beats me, he’s a snake I’ve heard his theories how to capture people, it only takes him two days to get someone in his grip” I said looking down at Gerard’s lap, anger starts build inside me as images of how he treated me came flowing back, the way he beat me, the way he raped me, the way he left me down on the cold basement for days without feeding me, worse of all the way he made me feel filthy in my own skin. I want to take my revenge I want to make him pay I want to torture him.  


“Zaid, already has his man working out Tony’s location, he will be calling back when they have the answer the rest leave it to us, for now Sweetie you have to rest speaking of which where is Patrick?” Gerard looked back at Mikey who shrugged, I shook my head at Gerard again.  


“No, I want to help, I want to make the bastard pay he made my life miserable I want to take my revenge” I said through gritted teeth. He quickly turned around to face me, his expression…. Shocked.  


“Baby, no I cannot let you do that, you’ll put yourself in dangers way!” he quickly said his hands resting on my shoulders, I kept shaking my head.  


“Please Gee, you’re both Assassin teach me, teach me how to be one of you, I want this, he kidnapped my mom and it got personal now and now all I want is to drain the last drop of life out of his eyes, it’s enough he dragged me down to hell, my mom has nothing to do with this shit, Please Gerard don’t break my heart”  
I see him bite his lip, his eyes full of concern and …. I can’t really place my finger on the other thing, it’s not caring cause it’s much more, I’ve never seen it before, but it makes me all warm inside. He breaks the gaze and looked back at his brother all he did was nod and place a hand on Pete shoulder. “The more the better” Mikey said, Gerard looked back at me and nods “Okay Sweetie, you’ll get your revenge, but now all you need to do is rest” he pats me lightly on my shoulder… then it hit me..Zaid? what does Zaid has to do with all this “Ugh Gerard? What does Zaid have to do with this?” I asked, biting his lower lip he looked down at his lap “He’s our boss” he said before a knock interrupted him “Mr.Way , Dr Stump is here” the butler said motioning for the doctor to come in.  


I feel the room grow tense as Pete and Dr. Stump locked eyes on each other. Stump made his way towards me and checked my head, nodding to himself he pushed my eyelids upward while with his other hand he turned on a mini torch looking into my eyes “Mhhm” he said to himself. Placing everything back into  brown suitcase then turns around “He has a mild concussion, give him plenty of rest”  his eyes narrowing at Pete.  


What the hell is happening?  


“Okay… is there a problem Pat?” Gerard asked his hand slowly grabbing mine, his thumb caressing my knuckles, he looked at me a smile on his face then back at Patrick.  


“I know him” he said pointing at Pete, Pete moves forward eyeing Patrick up and down.  


“Dude!... DUUUDE! Is it really you?!” Pete said, his eyes wide.  


“Uhm… who are you?” Pat replied moving back a little bit.  


“Shit, it’s me Pete! We were together at the Orphanage” shit well this escalated quickly.  


“Oh shit” Stump dropped his suit case and quickly wrapped his arms around Pete, both me and Gerard shared a confused look at each other both frowning the fuck is going on?.  


Pete explain to us how he knew Patrick apparently they were best friends back in the orphanage I mean he never mentioned when he was adopted, him, stump and Mikey both got out the room leaving me and Gerard in there.  


I scooted a little bit on my bed letting enough space for Gerard to lay down. He smiled a little bit and laid down next to me, pressing his back against my chest, my hands wrapped around his mid-section, sighing into his neck as I felt myself snooze a little bit.  


“I’m falling…asleep” I said, I feel Gerard nodding “Sleep baby you need it” and by that my eyes closed and I was in a blissful dreamless sleep.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: Black

It’s been a week since Dr. Stump came and visited me, I feel a hell lot better physically but mentally I’m drowning myself in worries, my mum…. How could he bring my mum into this shit. For some reason every time I bring up Gerard’s  job he always changes the subject or worse retaliates, I am darn lucky that the lamp he almost threw at me the other day didn’t hit me, I don’t get the big deal about it why he acted that way then again, if I had someone with me who constantly asked me the same question over and over I would have done the same, later that day I remember talking to Pete and when I brought it up Pete didn’t react the way I thought he would, he shrugged and simply said and I quote “Oh trust me, that is nothing compared to Gee on a rampage” apparently Gerard has a really short temper, he can easily get mad and irritated. Yet I still find myself growing more attached to him.

  
This past week, he always came into the bed room to check on me staying with me till late sometimes even slept here Pete was never there usually busy with Mikey doing god knows what, and I sure as hell don’t want to know what those two are up to anyway back to Gerard; Even though he did indeed remove my collar I find myself not wanting to go away, I find myself yearning for his hugs and cuddles; yes this past week it’s been like that nothing sexual, I guess he really cares for my health or he simply didn’t want to have a really bad sexual intercourse I mean come on I suffered a concussion and I’m worried sick about my mum, Sucking his cock won’t be pleasant.  


Then again if I was his pet I didn’t have a say, but this was oh-so different. He did indeed bring it up, he said that he doesn’t see me as a worthless pet like all other Masters do, he sees me as more. By more? I don’t know, I was 14 when I was forced into that lifestyle, maybe he doesn’t see me as a pet no maybe a sex slave…. I’m so confused.

These foreign feelings, I don’t know how to describe them, every time I see him, I feel warmth in my chest, when his lips are hovering inches away from my skin, any part of my body it doesn’t matter, It feels like my heart took a boost up to my throat, yet it still beating rapidly, and his fingertips whenever they caress over my skin, leaving a trail of pins and needles behind. Even by just watching him sleep during the day, the way his red hair covered mostly of his face, the way his breathing is steady, he looks so peaceful and mesmerizing. His eye’s… those hazel orbs, I always feel myself drown in their beauty, there is always that same glint in them I had always seen from the very first time I’ve seen him, thinking about it his brother Mikey and Pete they share the same thing when they look at each other… so can it be love?.... I highly doubt it. Maybe Care? Yea that could be it who would love me? I’m still skinny as fuck even though I eat a lot for some awful reason I’m still skinny. I’m a fucking dwarf being 5’5 is dwarfish, Gerard isn’t that that tall compared to his brother. Still I’m short as fuck even a hobbit would reconsider in loving something like me.

  
I’m currently sitting on my bed both my legs crossed together while I am focused looking out the window, it is such a wonderful day not a single cloud to be seen. Placing my hand on the window I feel the heat emit from it and I sighed, I hate being alone especially in this room, Gerard strictly warned me not to go anywhere on my own he really doesn’t trust me as much as he said.

Maybe this stupid concussion was a simple excuse. It’s been a week, I feel better I should be able to hang around. Even Pete is too busy I quote “Sucking Mikey’s dick daily”. That’s Pete for you, too proud of his and Mikey’s fairytale.

  
I heard the door creak open and I lowered my hand, turning my head to the side to see who came in, I feel my eyes widen and my jaw drop… Gerard…..his hair… his hair is Black! He’s standing with one of his hands on the back of his head and the other dropped to the side, he’s looking at me smiling a bit;

  
“So Frankie, do you like my new look?” he said, his voice instantly making me all bubbly inside, I quickly nod at him and smiled back.  


“Oh god, you look…..” god damn it, he looks too good, he’s beautiful, he’s sexy he’s everything I don’t know what to tell him without sounding like an idiot… “you look good?” I question him, he chuckled while walking towards me his hand dropping , sitting himself down next to me he places one hand on mine while looking at me.  


“I spoke to Zaid about you wanting your revenge on Tony, since you have your freedom I was assigned to teach you how to handle a weapon, now I know Frankie you really want your revenge I understand but you need time to know how to use a proper weapon, Mikey is currently teaching Pete too, Zaid said that Tony has a lot of people on his side so we will need to be professional at this.” He said, looking deadly in my eyes.

This is great news! For a week I didn’t hear anything about nothing, I didn’t know if they killed Tony yet but this is great, I cannot wait for the moment where I place that bullet right between that son of a bitch eyes.  


“Awesome!” I said as I quickly leaned down and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, I heard him chuckling and he too raised his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him “Thank you Gerard, this means so much to me to finally get the chance to have my revenge on the asshole that…. That turned me into something I wasn’t” .  


I feel his right hand coming up my back, onto my neck and then on my cheeks, cupping my cheeks lightly, he broke away and his eyes met mine. “I told you, you will have your revenge Sweetie, I always keep my promises” he said  before I could say anything his lips were onto mine, I feel myself melt into his kiss and as his tongue brush against my lips I accepted his invitation and parted them, his kisses has become oh so different. They feel more passionate and as his tongue worked with my own I swear I can always hear his heart rapidly beating.

  
As the kiss got deeper I gain confidence I slid myself onto his lap both my legs on the side of his, his hand made its way to my hair pulling my head more closer to his while his other hand held my waist more closer to his, I can feel myself get hot. The more days pass the more his kisses had effect on my body.  


Breaking away from the kiss he attached his lips to my neck making me lightly moan, It didn’t help really help the growing situation in my skinny jeans as he sucked, bite and licked my neck constantly over my sweet spot.

Feeling his own bulge rub against mine sent a wave pleasure up my body which led me to grind down on him, making him moan too, I whimpered a bit as his warm lips left my neck and his face was inches away from mine his forehead touching mine.  


“As much as I want to do this love, I cannot risk it Dr.Stump will be coming to check on you tomorrow, if he says you’re okay don’t you worry I’ll be fucking your brains out” he said making me blush madly, I have never been this way, fuck I have never been so turned on in my life, I was mere seconds away from begging him to fuck me, it’s been like this for the past several days now, I guess there is something there that wasn’t there before. I sighed a bit and looked down at our laps while nodding.  


“Oh Frankie don’t be upset, I cannot risk you getting worse, dealing with a concussion is serious love” he said again, while his hand lifted my head from my chin to meet his gaze.  


“I understand, it’s just, this is all new to me” I admitted to him, he smiled lightly and pecked my lips.  


“I know love, your health comes before my needs…well now yours too” he chuckled a bit as his gaze lowered to my bulge making me blush more if that is possible I nod at him and he pecked my lips again.  


“Come on let’s go downstairs, Mikey and Pete are playing CoD” he said as he lightly spanked my thigh to get off, I shook my head and held him from his shirt.

“Let’s cuddle for a  little bit before joining them two, I just want to spend a little more time with you” I admitted to him, he smiled at me and nods “Sure love why not” he wrapped his hands around me again pulling me as close as possible he can towards him. I rested my head against his shoulders sighing and smiling this is good…. This is great I feel so great, I could stay like this forever only with this men, I do now consider myself lucky to have him buy me and now… treating me the way boyfriends do on movies.  


Wait…. My eyes widen a bit at that thought…. Boyfriends on movies… is this what this is?


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: Love

Both me and Gerard made our way down the stairs, him in front of me sometimes glancing back at me a smile on his lips, I can’t help myself but smile back. We made it to the living room as soon as Gerard opened the door, Mikey threw the controller over at Pete “You fucking wanker, you seriously need to stop camping and knifing me!” he yells at him.  
Pete being himself shrugged a smirk on his face “What? cannot handle these skills Mikes?”  
Mikey’s face turned red as Pete finished the sentence, honestly I didn’t know he was such  a sore loser.

Gerard on the other hand was still smirking. He took my hand in his and pulled me in the room shutting the door behind us. We sat down between Pete and Mikey, Gerard on Mikey’s side and me on Pete’s side. Pete was still smirking and it got wider as he saw mine and Gerard’s fingers laced together. I rolled my eyes at him and nudged him with my leg while Gerard tried to calm his brother down.  


“I swear I will not bother to play a player versus player with you Pete, you’re no fun” Mikey said huffing while crossing his hands together.  
“Come on Mikes, it’s just a game you weren’t this much of a sore loser” Gerard said, his hand letting go of mine as he got comfortable on the sofa, he leaned his back against it and his hand made its way over around my shoulders pulling my closer to him.

Again Pete was still smirking and wiggling his eyebrows at me although this is very comfortable to be close to Gerard, it is not comfortable to have Pete staring at me like that; that smug look on his face saying “I told you so” and maybe he was indeed right, there was no proof yet that what he said was happening. Maybe I’m too weird to not take the hint or maybe there was nothing at all, I am not a one to have high hopes. I lost that years ago, and I am sure as hell not going to hope there is something going on between me and Gerard.

I looked at Gerard, his now Black hair still the same length as it was, made his skin look more paler then it was and his hazel orbs shine more. I didn’t realize immediately that Gerard was now looking at me too, I shook my head a little bit  


“Ugh sorry, I blacked out” I said looking down at my lap.  


“It’s Okay Sweetie, I asked you if you were okay?” he said his voice filled with sincerity I smiled at him and nod.  
“Oh I’m great S-… Uhm Gerard” I said, looking down at my lap.  


“Gee, I need to talk to you… Alone” Mikey said, I looked at them both and I see Gerard nodding, his arm leaving my shoulders, only to make me realize how much I wanted his hand to be around me, an unexpected whimper escaped my lips making Gerard look back at me smiling, out of nowhere he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine as his hands both cupped my cheeks.

“I’ll be back Sweetie” he said nodding at Mikey as they both left the room, leaving me and Pete alone.  


“So…. I see a certain someone isn’t wearing his collar” Pete said while looking at the TV, I took a deep breath and nodded even though I am sure he didn’t see me due to his game being on.  


“Yea, uhm…. A weeks ago Gerard he removed my collar” I said, while placing my hand on my neck and slowly massaged it.  


“Oh did he now? I thought he was a dick and an asshole” he said again this time pausing the game, looking at me a smirk on his lips.  


“Well he was until someone by the name of Pete took his place on the top of the assholness list” I said making myself chuckle a bit, I’m glad Pete isn’t some kid who takes everything offensively, he placed his hand over his chest and faked gasped  


“Oh wow, Frank that really did hurt me” he said chuckling and shaking his head

“See I told you, one day you’ll be free from the way I could see you two are pretty getting close”  


“Close? What makes you say that?” I asked my eyes never leaving his.  


“Frank, it’s so obvious that Gerard doesn’t want you to just be his pet I mean he did remove your collar and you stayed which means you have some sort of feelings for him too” he said, I shook my head and crossed my arm together.

  
“I’m only here to… help my …mother” well that wasn’t a lie I needed to get my revenge! But… thinking about leaving Gerard… damn… I don’t think I’ll even have the balls to walk out on him. That will mean I won’t get to see those gorgeous hazel eyes every day.  


“Frank stop being a fucking child and admit it, he removed your collar a week ago and you’re still here so that means he removed it before Toni kidnapped your mom”  


“Uhm… yea but sti-“ I was suddenly cut off with Mikey and Gerard making their way back into the room, I glanced at Pete and begged him with my eyes not to continue he nodded and smiled.  


“So me and Mikey decided to see who’s the best call of duty player between me and him, so If you be kind enough Pete and give me my controller back” Gerard said sitting again next to me, Pete chuckled “Oh come on Gee, this happened before you always win against Mikey he’s shit at shooting games”  


“Fuck off Pete, I can beat my brother in any game I only let him win because he gets upset and cries like a little bitch afterwards” Mikey said, Okay that was a bit unexpected.  


“Mikey shut up, I never done that” Gerard said his cheeks flushing red

  
“Yes you did when I won in Pokemon you always cried”  


“God damn it Mikey that was when we were kids! We are adults now….well sort of You won at pokemon because you pulled that fucking Charizard card! Anyway that’s not the point. You are my little bitch when it comes to shooting games” Gerard smiled  


“Oh you’re so fucking on you little sass queen” Mikey said sticking his tongue out at Gerard, Pete chuckled a bit while I am trying hard to fight back a chuckle, that surely is unexpected to come out of Mikey’s mouth. Gerard stared at Mikey his lips slightly parted and his eyes wide, his lips turned into a smile “Big words coming from my little target practice bitch” he said laughing as the game started, both the Ways concentrated deeply on the game Gerard having his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth while Mikey glared at the screen.

  
As the game went on, it was clearly Gerard who was wining, Mikey on the other hand, started to turn redder then a beetroot and as soon as I know it he started cussing and rubbing his face with both his hands while Gerard laughed at him and rubbed it more in his face. Mikey demanded a rematch and Gerard accepted it. As the game started on again.

Pete tapped me on my knee and I looked at him.  


“We better get out of here because there is going to be a war between these two and I know you don’t want to be stuck in the middle of it.” He said I nodded and we both got up both Gerard and Mikey were way into the game to notice us and made our way out of the room and outside where a huge swimming pool was, I followed Pete towards the bar both of us sat down a stool.  


“So, about what we were talking about, Tell me Frankie how do you feel around Gee?” Pete asked I sighed and rested my head on my hands.  


“I don’t know Pete, honestly it’s all confusing me, I don’t have the right words to explain it” I answered looking down.  


“Just tell me how you feel around him, explain to me and I’ll tell you what It means” he said I looked up at him, he’s smiling warmly at me and I nod I guess telling him how I feel around Gerard won’t hurt, although I am so scared to know the truth  
“It’s …. When I’m around him I feel warmth in my chest, even when I think of him, and uhm… when his hands are around me… well it makes me all fuzzy inside, I don’t know what it means… maybe I do Pete and I’m scared to admit it, I mean I never felt this way towards anyone. Not even my parents” I admitted to him.  


“Well, that’s a good thing you do indeed have feelings towards Gee, and I can tell you they are the same as I have towards Mikey, has it ever crossed your mind to leave here? Maybe after we find your mom and get your revenge?” he asked, that question is something that never crossed my mind damn I never thought about leaving, I quickly shook my head “No, Pete I don’t want to leave not now not ever, I came to like it here.” I said he nods and pats my shoulder “Well I can tell you what you are feeling Frankie, only if you want to hear it” I keep looking at him, should I find out? Is this love?... or is it something else? And what if it’s love?..... what if I get hurt, I don’t know how that feels but still getting hurt is something I wasn’t looking forward to … I’ve been physically and mentally hurt a lot in the past few years to know how it feels like… but hurt when it comes to heartbreak…. I just don’t know how it feels.  


I nodded at him and sighed waiting for him to speak up “Frankie dear, you’re in love with Gerard”.  


I can feel my heart hammer in my chest as he spoke… can it be? I’m in love with the person who bought me? Who wanted me for a pet? But he never treated me like one. He treated me so well. Is Pete right?..... I think he is.

“Frankie, there is nothing to be ashamed of, I didn’t want to believe myself when I was falling for Mikey, damn it was an emotional wreckage for me, I experienced love before and know what it feels like to be heart broken, but from looking at Gee I am sure he feels the same way towards you, maybe yea he hasn’t told you yet cause he might be afraid of creeping you out, you’re so fragile sometimes Frankie.”

  
“I’m not Fragile, I’m just getting used to things” I recoiled I hated when someone says I am Fragile, I’m not weak. I only bowed down because I didn’t want to get tortured anymore. That doesn’t make me weak.  


“Frankie, imagine Gee came up to you and said he loves you would you believe him?” he asked again.  


I shook my head at him and he nods “See what I mean this is all new to you. That’s why you’re Fragile, and I can see it in Gee’s eyes that all he wants to do is protect you, even Mikey noticed the sudden change in his brother.”

  
After a while we decided to go back inside, I sat down next to Gerard who was yet again far away in the game kicking Mikey’s ass.  


“Don’t worry Mikes, I’ll make it feel better afterwards” Pete said as he sits down next to him and placed his hand on his thigh, Mikey huffed and nodded “Yea you better” he replied, and that made me think about some disturbing images of Mikey and Pete fucking… Jesus Christ… no wonder those two were always all over each other they’re too open unlike me and Gerard.  


Thinking about what me and Pete told me… I think he is right, I think I did indeed fall for Gerard Way, My former Master, the men that removed my collar and the men I am great full for that found me in Zaid’s market.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: I mean it

“Hold your hands straight cause of the recoil always check that the safety is off if it’s on it won’t shoot and the attacker will have time to shoot you before you click it off, bring the front sight between the Rear sight, make sure it’s between Frankie or you’ll miss, Keep steady and pull the trigger” Gerard said as he pulled the trigger , the bullet went through the target in the middle leaving a loud ringing noise in my ears, reaching for my ear I placed my finger inside it and nudged it a little bit, it was painful but I need to get used to this.

  
It’s been a week since I spoke to Pete and everything that he said was making more sense now, Gerard had been showing more affection towards me, it wasn’t anything sexual. There were moments  where he grinded against me and I did the same but nothing more, honestly I’m craving for his touch right now, my body is literally burning with need. I spoke to Pete about it;  


* * *

 

_I pushed the door open to our bedroom and as soon as I walked it there he was Pete butt naked in the middle of the room swaying his hips from side to side this is not the first time that it happened, as soon as he heard the door open he stopped and turned around smiling a bit at me._

_“Oh hey there” he said, I rolled my eyes at him and pushed the door closed_

_“Pete for the love of god put some god damn clothes on, you’re burning my eyes” I said as I made my way towards my bed._

  
_Pete hung his head to the side and arched his eyebrow “It’s not like you never seen a dick before, mine is great it’s pierced, it’s a gorgeous son of a bitch” he said,_

_I brought my hand up to my forehead and sighed. “Pete I don’t want to look at your dick okay? That’s Mikey’s job not mine, just please get covered up if someone comes in here and sees you like that-“_  


_“They’ll be mesmerized with my awesome shlong, damn they’ll end up daydreaming about it, and speaking of Mikey he thinks it’s a beast” he chuckled as he made his way towards the closet._  


_“PETE! I don’t care what Mikey thinks about your thing… I just hope you come out dressed out of there or I’m going to lock you in there.”_  


_“Oh putting me back in the closet I see? Those days are far over Frankie, I came out of the closet years ago!” he said, indeed he’s been out of the closet for ages, I sometimes hope he was still there I mean Pete wouldn’t have been this Pete I know now if he was still in there right? He’ll be shy and awkward not open and someone that makes his dick sound like an almighty meat stick._  


_“Anyway, why are you even in here, aren’t you supposed to be busy with Gee?” he said again coming out the closet this time dressed thank god._  


_“I came here to speak to you, you’re the only one that I can open up to, I cannot seem to find myself to speak to Gerard the way I speak to you Pete”_  


_He walked over to my bed and sat down next to me “Okay go on, but before you do, Frankie try and trust him, he’s a great guy trustworthy too” he said putting a hand on my shoulder giving it a squeeze._

  
_“I know Pete, it’s just since he removed my collar he hasn’t been…. uhm.. intimate,_

_I mean there has been moments when we touched but he doesn’t continue like there is a barrier that I cannot see.” I said looking down at my lap, I cannot believe myself I’m not supposed to feel the need to be touched let alone fucked what the hell is happening to me I used to feel disgusting every time I was touched that way and now… I want him to do it to me_

  
_“Awwwh is poor little Frankie sexually frustrated?” he awe’d, chuckling at the end_  


_“I’m not fucking joking Pete, it’s not normal for me to feel this need …this want for him to just.. go there. Jesus Christ and the worst part is sometimes it’s too powerful that even by the slightest touch of his skin makes me go crazy, I’m scared Pete. So so scared” I said while rubbing my hands together, feeling my body get sweaty._  


_“Hey, Frankie it’s normal to feel like that we all have our needs, remember you are falling for him so you will be longing for his touch”_  


_“Okay maybe you’re right” I said looking up at him frustrated “Why won’t he touch me then? I mean Jesus fucking Christ sometimes I’m so hard it hurts and I know he knows that I’m getting needy because when he starts I could feel him grind me but he stops! It’s so frustrating Pete. I don’t know what to do”_  


_“Easy go and have a hand session in the bathroom it will go away eventually” he said all cooly…_  


_“I didn’t mean that I meant about Gerard, I think you were oh so wrong about his feelings” I said feeling my chest ache… damn… I am really falling for Gerard it hurts to even think about him not wanting me…._  


_“Maybe he’s scared cause you’re not ready yet, he needs to be sure that you’re ready” he said patting my shoulder, I frowned and shook my head_  


_“Yea like go up to him and tell him ‘ Oh hey Gerard, I’m horny as fuck, please fuck me against the wall and fuck me hard so I won’t walk for days thank you’” I said, shaking my head and my hands flailing about._  


_“You could try that or just show him, like grope him and shit come on Frankie you should know the techniques. If you don’t I pity you, I’ll let you borrow my phone and watch some fucking porn to get the hints.” He said…wait phone? Never mind about that now that’s not the problem here._  


_“I don’t need that shit, I’m just not a confident person” I said, sighing and letting my head hang down._  


_“Grow some balls and grab a cock Frankie. That going to be your motto” he said winking me._

* * *

 

It’s been a three days now since I spoke to Pete, and yet I haven’t done anything to show Gerard. And now here we are for the first time in my life holding a pistol. I did as Gerard instructed my palm is getting sweaty against the gun, taking a deep breath I pull the trigger the gun shooting the bullet out making my arm rise a bit.  


“Oh it was so close Sweetie just try again this time imagine the target being Toni, you have one chance to shoot either you hit him or he hits you” He said calmly slowly making his way behind me his hands resting on my waist “You can do it” I nodded at him taking another deep breath closing one eye to aim properly trying hard to aim it at the target’s head, pulling the trigger again the bullet shot through the targets head and I smiled when Gerard’s grip on my waist tighten a bit.

“See you did it Sweetie, a few more days of practicing and you’ll be a pro” he giggled a bit into my ear, I placed the gun on the metal table, turning around to face him I bit my lip slightly and take another deep breath.  


“Is something wrong Sweetie?” he asked, this is it, this is the time I should take it. I need him I really need him, feeling my body tremble a bit my hands quickly made their way around his neck smiling a bit I nodded “Yes I’m fine Gerard” I said before he could answer I pull him closer to me my lips smashing against his, his grip got tighter as he pulled me even closer to him, personal space? Fuck that shit I need him to get closer I had enough of this helpless feeling I need him. I bit down on his bottom lip making him let out a soft moan only for my tongue to slide into his mouth dancing along with his. As both our tongues battled he picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist.  


The kiss heated more as he started grinding his bulge against mine making me moan into his mouth, he broke the kiss panting while smirking and looked at the clock on the all “We’ve only got a few minutes till we have the meeting with Zaid” he said, I shook my head and pulled him closer.

“I don’t care, I need you Gee please, it hurts” I said looking down at my tight bulge, he chuckled and shook his head a bit, placing a kiss on my lips “Fine , it will be a quick one , are you sure you want this Sweetie?” he said his voice filled with concern I nod and again attached our lips together.

As we kissed he manage to take off my jeans and boxers letting my erection spring free out, damn that’s a relief I reached down for his and did the same undoing the button, zipper following by both his jeans and boxers to slide down his legs.  


He lined his finger against my entrance and I shudder a bit, his lips leaving mine, only to be placed against my neck, he sucked and bit lightly as he pushed his finger into me, I let out a stifled moan as I felt myself tighten against his finger, not caring anymore and wanting nothing more just to feel him I groaned a bit, and I guess he understood it as he started to move his finger in and out of me, I let my head fall back still my arms around his neck, without any warning a second finger joined in with the first, the burning sensation filled with pleasure coursing through my body as my hips bucked up against his fingers, I can feel his fingers stretching me as I bit down on my lip not to moan like a desperate whore.  


I feel him shake his head against my neck “Let me hear you Sweetie please” he said as he pushed both his fingers deep inside me, I let out a loud moan “Good boy love” he said, as he took both his fingers out and lined himself against my entrance, he looked down at me as he started to push inside of me, his length stretching me all the way to it’s size, I placed my hands on the table as he rested me against it and grip the edges, the burning sensation was still there as I  was getting used to his size again it’s been way too long, I nodded at him and he pulled halfway out and then slam back in making me wither and moan like a slut underneath him.

I closed my eyes tightly shut as he continued to slam into me, I can hear him moan, gasp and panting which was only making more harder then I was, I opened my eyes to look at him and his beautiful face filled with pleasure and sweat, and that’s when I felt it all what Pete said, our eyes locked together as he slammed into me, my heart was hammering in my chest and wave after wave of pleasure cursed through my body, I feel my abdominal tightening and I know I am not going to last any longer looking at him, I reach down for my own length leaking against my abdomen only for his hand to slap it away.  


“I’ll do it love” he said, replacing my hand with his, his grip was firm as he starts to jerk his hand up and down my length with the same momentum as his thrust, I can’t hold any much longer, my heart is going to rip out of my chest, my body withered.  
“F…Frankie.. I.. love you” he said and that’s what sent me off the edge. Strand after strand of white sticky substance shot out of me onto my chest and his hand.

It took him a few more thrust and I felt him finish inside me, his head hung down as he moaned and shivered.  


He…loves me… he said it.. oh my god. I pulled him quickly down and attached my lips on to his as I felt my eyes fill with tears. He smiled in the kiss and pulled out of me.  


“And I…. mean it” he said again panting resting his forehead against mine, One of my hands reached to cup his cheeks.  


“I do too Gerard” I said and he pulled me in for a tight embrace while humming, his head resting in the crook of my neck.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Shadows

Both of us slid back into our jeans and fixed ourselves out, I patted my hands on my shirt trying hard to straighten the fabric out from being a wrinkly mess, not that I mind but knowing that exactly in fifteen minutes I have a meeting with Gee’s “Colleagues” I should look a little decent right? After all I don’t know who these people are and I certainly don’t want to give a bad first impression of myself, even though I met Zaid before, Shame we didn’t really part ways on a friendly matter.  


“Come on Sweetie, let’s get going” Gerard said reaching for my hand, a small smile spread across my face as his finger entwine with mine. Side by side we got out of the range room and into a long hallway, did I mention that we were still in the house? This guy has a firing range underneath his house, and that is the only thing I know about, we passed several of metallic closed doors that from what I quickly caught on with my eyes don’t just normally open with a key, they had some kind of numeric padlock device on their sides.  


What lies behind them I have no fucking clue, and honestly I am scared to find out although something inside me is telling me that I will find out sooner or later.  
Earlier before target practice Gerard mentioned combat training too that is really not something I am looking forward too I’m lucky I can barely throw a few punches let alone what was is it that he mentioned grappling holds? Aren’t those things what they use in wrestling? Oh the sacrifices I am doing to get my revenge towards that son of a bitch, it will be worth it when I see that bloody hole right between that fuckers eyes and I am so grateful that Gerard, Zaid, Mikey and Pete are going to help me fight that asshole, I made it clear that I will be the one to shoot the fucker for everything he did to me.  


We finally got out the basement and into the room were the fireplace stood, my eyes meeting the painting portrait hanging off it my curiosity got me again of who they were;  


“Gerard, can I ask you something?” I said our fingers still entwined together, he looked back at me a smile on his lips.  


“Yeah sure” he said as we kept walking towards the front huge ass double door.  


“This may be a stupid question but who are the people in the portrait?” he stopped walking almost making me bump into him, his eyes set on the portrait.  


“That’s my Mum, dad and those two kids are me and Mikey” he said while pointing up toward it. “I looked like a dork I know” he chuckled looking back at me as he continued “My dad passed away a little after that was made, he had a terrible drinking problem and my mum well she’s still alive but things got complicated when she found out about my job, she didn’t see it as doing the right thing, in her eyes I’m a killer nothing else. I miss her so much she raised us both on her own, that portrait was painted by my dear Nana, she had such an amazing talent and she would have loved you so much Sweetie, she was such an amazing person the only person that could’ve supported us through everything even though she passed away before I got in job but I’m sure she would have understood me” his smile fading as he looked at me “I know how it feels to be away from your mother Frankie, this is one of the many reasons why I immediately wanted to find your mom and have justice” he finished with a sigh while looking down at floor.  


“I.. shit I’m so sorry Gerard, I shouldn’t have asked it was so stupid of me” I said, yeah it was stupid I didn’t know the guy had such a terrible past and this was only a few of it. Fuck why the hell I had to ask him about that stupid portrait!  


“It’s fine Frankie” he smiled “When everything calms down and we finish this job we’ll go on a trip down to New Jersey and maybe who knows she’ll be happy to see her little boys again; now come on let’s get going we’re going to be late” he said pulling me again towards the front door.  


As we got out there was a black hummer limousine parked in front of the humongous gate, as we approached it the driver came out from the front seat, bowed his head and proceeded to open the back doors for us.  
We got in and this thing was a beauty! The interior from the inside was made out of real black leather and dark brown wood, there was a mini refrigerator in the corner, a champagne holder and a little cabinet which I think held the glasses. When I sat the down the cover leathered sort of seat that looked more of a couch sank in with me.

“Wow Gerard this is so beautiful is it yours?” I asked looked at him as he sat down next to me his hand resting on my lap “Well it’s the companies really but we all have different once so yea it’s sort of mine” he chuckled giving my lap a squeezed as the hummer’s engine came to life.  


It took a while to get there throughout the drive we spent the whole drive talking about ourselves more like getting to know each other, I found out that not only did he like Star wars and comics he had one of his Nana’s talents to draw when I asked him what he drew mostly he blushed madly and said nothing in particular just stuff and things, he asked me about my hobbies and then it got more personal, he asked me how Tony treated me, I never told him about it and now that he asked I didn’t hesitate to answer him since he did remove my collar and all he expected of me is to stay with him and honestly how things have been going, I’ll never leave him, everything made sense now those foreign feelings and saying that I love him makes so much sense.  


We got out of the Hummer his hand again reaching for mine, I smiled softly at him and rested my head against his arm since I’m far shorter than him to reach his shoulders as I looked up there was this rather large building in front of us it looked more like a mansion rather than a headquarters, something was off though, the door I have seen it before as I felt Gerard’s soft lips on my forehead I smiled and looked up at him.  


“Where exactly are we?” I asked, looking down at me still smiling “Well Frankie for a Twenty year old you sure have a terrible memory” he said followed by a light chuckle, I rolled my eyes at him and he shook his head “You will find out love once we are inside”.  


I hummed a bit and nodded as we both made out way towards the door, Gerard knocked on it and it opened up revealing a really bulky man behind it he was wearing a tank top with a huge ass skull on it, he had a bandana on his head with a cap over it and both his arms were covered in tattoo’s  


“Echo, you made it” he said his voice really deep; Gerard nodded at him as the guys eyes shifted towards me, his brow arched. “Who’s he?”  


I look up at Gerard to find him rolling his eyes “That’s really not your business to know who he is” he replied “Now do me a favor and get the fuck out of my way Shadows”  
I’m honestly so confused right now Echo? Shadows? What the fuck, I see the guy that Gerard just called Shadows grin as he lets out a chuckle “Oh why so feisty Echo? Awh did little dude fuck you the wrong way?” he said snorting out a laugh as he shook his head, what the fuck is wrong with this guy?

I looked at Gerard his face is redder then the color he had in his hair, I can feel his hand turning into a ball of fist in my own. “I said get the fuck out of my way Shadows, I’m not in the mood for your little games.” Gerard said through clenched teeth.  


Shadow was going to reply until I heard a familiar voice from behind him “Matt? Who’s that?” Shadow or Matt whatever his name was, now I’m confused as fuck, he huffed and moved to the side “It’s your faggot of a best friend you have and his little princess” he said as he turned around and walked past the figure.  


“Seriously Matt You need to get your head out of your ass!” the men shouted as he made his way towards us, I looked at Gerard and he seemed more calmer now I reached my hand up to his arm and placed my palm on his arm as we stood outside.  


“Gerard, ignore the little asshole you know how he is” that familiar voice said I looked up to be met by blue orbs a pair I have seen before... of course I did it was Zaid. I feel my stomach twist a bit inside me as I remembered everything that happen before the kiss, the threat the argument everything.  


“Hello Frankie” he said looking at me, I can’t find myself to form any words right now anything, and I feel so out of place right now like I am not meant to be there.  


“Hey Zaid, Frank’s a little upset about Shadows I forgot the warn him about him” Gerard said, Zaid looked at me and I nodded in approval  


“Oh well I’m sorry if Matt was any trouble I cannot seem to get you guys to work hand in hand but he’s too fucking stubborn, and after all he did admit that he loves picking on you cause you’re such an easy target” Zaid chuckled a bit

 “Come on come inside” he said as he gestured with his hand and we followed behind him I have never felt so awkward.  


We walked into his Marked and round the counter, we came to a stop and he placed his palm on the stone wall, a faint green light ran slowly across his palm and an “Access Granted” computerized voice was heard, there was a loud clicking noise and a burst of air as the stones moved and a hallway was revealed.  


I saw Gerard and Zaid look around and then proceeded to get inside of course Gerard pulling me behind, there was a long hallway in front of us like the one Gerard had in his basement, as we walked Zaid chuckled and said “It’s funny how three of my best man hate each other’s guts” I saw Gerard shake his head smiling “They’re just jealous of me cause I’m better than them” he said “Stop Gerard no one is better than anyone in this organization you’re all good hard working man who earned their place” Zaid said his voice sounding irritated. Gerard sighed and shook his head “Yeah whatever”.  


We finally reached a huge door with B.C.R.A imprinted on it, Zaid sighed and turned around “Meetings about to start Echo, I told the others about Agent Mist” More confusion and more awkwardness as I looked at Gerard begging him to explain what the fuck they’re talking about to my luck Gerard seems as confused as I am. “  


“Agent Mist?” Gerard said his eyes wide and his eyebrows furrowed together, Zaid nodded and looked at me a little bit. Even a fucking kid would know what that fucking met.

“Yes Echo, Agent Mist since he knows about our little Agency now whether or not he likes it he has to be a part of it and doing the other choice is out of the question Echo, now it’s time for the meeting” he looks at me “Mist I know how confused you are Echo will explain everything later on” He finished.  


Yeah why not leave the all confused fucktard behind the scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> strong> Matt Shadows came into the scene :D and much more people to introduce in the chapters following! 


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Meeting

So we’re in this huge ass office underground were from the little information I had gathered it’s where the Agency hold their meetings? And to make it all worse I never saw these people in my whole entire life except for Mikey, Pete, Gerard and Zaid. Yea I asked Gerard why Mikey and Pete were in here but he fucking ignored my question, I’m getting really pissed off now we’ve been standing in the same spot for ten minutes maximum just staring up ahead where Zaid is sitting down;

“Now Gentleman, we already went through about our new member in the Agency, Agent Mist can you please make your way up here” Zaid said, I looked around confused until I felt Gerard push me, I looked up at him and he leaned his head to the side indicating to go next to Zaid “Oh right” I mouthed to him and slowly made my way across the room where a long ass table was and about twenty men sitting around it, Zaid was sitting on the front facing everyone, the room was made out of metal, room, floor table, chairs you name it METAL, on the table there was a huge imprint on it, focusing my eyes I’ve seen the image before it looked like a raven, looking at every man I passed I caught a glimpse of their tattoo’s all of them had the similar Raven one oh right;

 

* * *

 

 

_I looked down at his milky white chest to see something that wasn’t there before, a wound that looked like a burn mark. I look back up at him in confusion and tried to touch it; he quickly grabbed my hand and moved it further. “Don’t Frankie it’s still fresh” he sighed and looked down at it, “What happened? I mean what is it?” I asked, he looked at me and sighed, “I had to get branded since I’m too of a pussy to get a tattoo, it’s to show that I am part of the Agency” he says, I look back down at him and tried to make out what it was, “It’s a raven” he answered my questioned as my head tilted to the side, it must have hurt to get branded_

 

* * *

Indeed I did see it before Gerard had it on his Chest not tattooed but scared;

“So this is Agent Mist, he’s our new comer this kid got a lot of potential and he made it in the Agency cause we all have one threat at the moment, and he knows a lot about this threat he lived with him for several years” Zaid said as he stood up and placed his palm on my shoulder.

“Since when is this all our problem?” someone said from the back I see Gerard tense up and look to his right, in the shadowed corner there stood a man I couldn’t make out his features all I can tell was that he was leaning u against the wall “Don’t we all have our own tasks to handle, how about Ring Rider here and his little Twink handle their own business like others”

“Agent Maiden, it is our problem since this guy threatened to find us all and shoot us down, we have to work together as one I need you to teach Mist how to use a weapon properly you’re the best man to handle weaponry an-“

“Hell no! I’m teaching him how to handle a weapon.” Gerard said taking a step forward almost shouting.

“Echo! We went through this already you cannot teach someone how to handle a weapon you’re not qualified to do such thing” Zaid said his eyes showing a rage of fire in them, I shiver a bit underneath him as hi grip tightened over my shoulder.

I hear the man in the shadows chuckling as his silhouette moved forward towards Gerard-Echo, a hand landed on Gerard’s shoulder and he quickly shrugged it off glaring at the person who revealed themselves out of the shadows a smirk still his lips, he looked so much old next to the other guys, his eyes a piercing blue, fine wrinkles were scattered on his forehead, his hair was brownish-greyish yep the guy have seen a lot in his life.

“Teach him what? How to lock and load up your ass? I don’t think the Twink needs to be taught that” The guy said, Gerard’s palms tightened in a fist, he grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and as he was about the strike, Shadows the guy from earlier held his hand.

“Echo you better let the man go before I break your fucking wrist” Shadow said through clenched teeth, veins popping out his biceps as Gerard tried to strike the other man in the jaw.

“Let me go Shadow and mind your own fucking business” Gerard said shaking his hand as he looked at Shadow, the guy that was still in Gerard’s grip was only smiling.

“Let him strike me Shadow I bet the little Fairy has been dying to do it since day one”.

“Enough you three, Echo let go of Maiden and Shadows don’t you dare break his fucking wrist you three are the most powerful three I have in this fucking Agency, I cannot tolerate any more childish behaviour coming out you three. Echo you’re great at being stealthy you’re fast, fuck you can drive a car better than anyone in here, no offence guys –he said looking back at the others- Echo, Maiden was in the army, he knows how to handle a weapon then anyone I have ever known in my life, he fucking thought you, that’s how it’s going to be” Zaid said, making his way towards them, leaving me in my place.

“These two idiots need to stop being fucking assholes towards Frank or I swear to god I will end them both” Gerard said.

“Echo, first we do not address each other with our first name in here you know the rules, you three have been up on each other’s neck since day one you better fucking sort it out” Zaid pointing in their faces and made his way towards me all three men let go of each other still sending death glares to one and other.

“Now that’s fucking sorted, our man is Toni Zani he’s one of the most notorious Mafia down in New Jersey, now I don’t want to go into detail how Mist knows him, all I can say is Mist was kidnapped and under control of Toni’s for about Six years, now that Mist finally gained his freedom Toni decided he wants him back, he either takes Mist again by force knowing that won’t happen he kidnapped his mother, now this comes down to us all like Maiden said, cause he mentioned the Agency, he knows about us. I don’t know how but someone has been giving him some inside information. He knows the names of my men and who-ever you are you best pray to god I don’t get my hands on you, and that’s why this is all your fucking problem I need us to work together” Zaid said, I could still see Gerard’s eyes filled with raged as he glared at almost everyone in the room and when his eyes landed on me they soften up a bit.

Zaid gave out the instruction to everyone in the room there were a few he left out, when we got close to Gerard, Maiden and Shadows he whispered something into their ear and they all nodded at him.

The meeting was over and Me, Gerard, Mikey, Pete, Shadow and Maiden stayed behind, Zaid came next to us rubbing his temple with his thumb and index finger, “all of you keep your eyes open, I have a clue on who may be giving Toni the information but I am not sure, Mikey I need you to stay focused on everyone lead I’ll be needing you and Pete here in the headquarters, Pete is pretty fast I will need him to spy on them, I got Eugene, Rick and Mason. Those are my suspects I need you two to check their destinations at all times, Mikey since you are the brains I need you to plant some sort of GPS thing on them either their phones or  wallet something that they will surely carry around everywhere with them, we need to know their whereabouts twenty-four seven. As for you three, Bruce, Matt you owe Frank and Gerard an apology” Zaid said, Both men who I finally found out there name chuckled “Over my dead body” Bruce said as he waved Zaid off, “I’m sorry Princess Leah please don’t curse me and turn me into a toad” Matt said cracking into a laughing fit with Bruce afterwards, Gerard shook his head at Zaid.

“You know those assholes won’t apologize to me or Frank, they’re too full of shit to do that Zaid, anyway what’s our job?” Gerard said as he crossed his arms together.

“Your Job is to look after Frankie, and I know you will” Zaid said as he left the room.

“Hey Gerard, can I ask you something?” I said as curiosity crept through me.

“Yea sure Baby what?” he said, pushing his arm onto my shoulders and pulling me closer to his side.

“Since all the Agents have code names, what’s Zaid’s code name?”

“Zaid he’s the boss he doesn’t have a code name, Zaid is always hidden when it comes to the Agency he has us Three Me, Shadow and Maiden to cover our shit, for all I know if we get caught killing someone it’s bound with us to never speak a word of the Agency. Before Zaid had the promotion he was Agent 27 Jasper, he had some task to attend before the other boss retired, apparently it was something bad it messed Zaid up for a couple of weeks it took him months to get back to his normal self, then he had the trust he needed to be our new boss” he said…. Jasper... Jasper… I heard that name before.

 

* * *

 

_ye a folder that contained the name “Jacob and Zaid” I looked back at Pete to make sure he was still attached to the window, Snatching the file I opened it to see photos of Zaid and Jacob than as I flicked through some more Pages some information on Jacob was there, his wealth, his job, everything and then on his photo “DECEASED”, I was in shock so Gee killed Jacob?! Wait I cannot just point fingers out I kept scanning the page and there was some information that Agent 55 Echo had to make the target kill, but instead the contract was handed to Agent 27 Jasper this is all foreign language to me, I keep flicking through the pages and took a glimpse that he owned an agency some money for an assassination contract which he never paid._

 

* * *

 

 

My eyes widen at the memory, “So Zaid killed his husband?!” I said without knowing, my hands quickly covering my mouth shit fuck stupid Frank. stupid Frank, Gerard’s eyes widen in shock and he looked around the empty room.

“What the fuck Frank?! How do you know?!” Gerard asked, dragging me all the way to the corner of the room.

Shit fuck me, “There were some files on the table next to the fireplace, Zaid mentioned Jacob to me before and when I saw their name curiosity got to me and checked, it said Jasper killed Jacob because he had some assassination contract he didn’t pay for that’s fucking heartless! I didn’t know Zaid was capable of doing such thing, I can’t believe he did that he’s such a fucking ass-“Gerard’s hand quickly covered my mouth and he shushed me

“Before you go and assume things about my fucking best friend Frank you better know the whole fucking story Jacob had a fucking market that he started with Zaid but he had another, another that Zaid didn’t know about but the Agency found out, when they told Zaid he was outraged he himself wanted to take the contract it handed down to me cause I’m fast and can hide my tracks but Zaid insisted, his fucking husband was a fucking paedophile Frank a fucking stupid motherfucking paedophile who sold child porn and fucking trafficked children behind Zaid’s back, that’s why Zaid killed him so don’t you dare go saying that he’s heartless and an asshole cause I know what Zaid went through after he fucking done it, if it wasn’t for me he wouldn’t be fucking here right now.” He said his hand clasped over my mouth, I couldn’t believe my ears no wonder he was not emotional when he said that he found his husband dead, and he did seem to love him but why? Why kill him? Yea he was into child pornography and a paedophile but killing him? Killing your own husband? I would never ever do such thing in killing the person I love, I looked at Gerard anger boiling in his eyes, and I shook his head away from mouth and looked down at the floor.

“I’m sorry Gerard, I was shocked that he had done that, I mean if it was me I wouldn’t have done it. If he truly loved Jacob he would have let him go free”

“Yea and the Agency will end up hunting your ass down and kill you and him, Zaid is a very strong man and I admire him for what he had done because that bastard was nothing more than a useless piece of shit in this fucking world”

“So if it was the other way round and you were assigned a contract to kill me would you do it?” I asked looking up at him; he sighed and lowered his gaze.

“As much as I love you Frankie, if you was a dirt back like Jacob was, yes I would kill you myself” and that’s when rage filled through my body and my hand automatically connected to his Jaw, “Don’t fucking say you love someone and then agree with what your fucking best friend did that doesn’t make you a much better person that Jacob was” I spat at him while held his Jaw his face filled with shocked he really wasn’t expecting that, as I was about to get out of the room I felt his grip on my arm, he turned me round and slammed me against the wall.

“Is this how you fucking re pay me? After I removed your fucking collar and gave you your fucking freedom you fucking punch me in the jaw?! Are you for fucking real Frank? How fucking dare you?” he slammed against the wall again, sending blows up and down my spine as it hit the cold metal interior, his eyes filled with rage, his nails digging into my arms, he shook his head and his grip loosened “Get the fuck out of my face before I fucking slam your head against the wall, get your little ass in the fucking car it’s waiting outside and if I don’t find you there you better pray Toni gets your before I fucking do” he said pushing me towards the door.

Well… good job Frankie good way to ruin everything in just simply panicking, I sighed and let my head fall down as I made my way towards the car, passing the other Agents, ignoring them all I made it to the limo and slid inside and waited for Gerard to come.

I guess back to being a pet for me, and I fucking deserve it for my big fucking mouth.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Behind the doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~WARNING VIOLENCE~

The car ride back home was the most intense drive I have ever had in my whole entire life, not only was Gerard fuming at me he didn’t even glance my way, just stared into the thin as if he was alone in the Hummer.

We finally reached the mansion and both of us slid out of the Hummer and walked up the pathway, he pushed the front door open and made his way inside me following behind I guess staying out of his sight for now would be a great idea, I quickly walked towards the staircase “Where’d you think you’re going?”  I heard as I placed my right foot on the first one, I freeze in my steps and turn around slowly to my eyes locking with dark hazel orbs I swallowed a lump that formed in my throat “U-up stairs” I said as my eyes flicked down to his jaw to see a black and blue bruise where my fist collided earlier, damn I didn’t know I was even capable of doing that mark to someone let alone Gerard, My Gerard.

I see him shake his head as he made his way towards me, his hand landing on my arm his grip tight as he dragged me towards the door that led to the basement. “Gee? Where are you taking me?” I asked fear building up inside me as I tried to stay calm and not panic as this reminded me oh too well of what Toni used to do to me.

“Downstairs” he simply replied, without glancing at me, he dragged me through the door and down the stairs, almost half the hallway, we came to a stop in front one of those steel door I saw earlier that had numeric pads on them I guess my feelings were right I am indeed going to find out what lurks behind these doors.

I see him enter the digits in the pad and the door opened up with a loud cracking nose, still frighten at what is in there Gerard again grabbed my wrist this time and pulled me behind him into the dark room, the lights started to flicker on as we made our way in, his grip getting tighter around my wrist looking down at his palm I could see his knuckles turning white from the amount of force causing a wave of pain in my wrist as it started to throb underneath his big hands.

As the lights finally stopped flickering the room was pretty dull, it was made out of steel walls, there was a mirror as long as the wall itself it covered the whole room, and the floor was made out of what looked like a blue matt, I frowned as I looked around this dull, what the hell was this rooms purpose?.

Gerard’s hand left mine and he walked slowly a few more steps ahead of me, Stopping he turned around and pulled off his shirt, his bare milky white chest with that awful scar making my mouth water at the sight, he cracked his neck a few times, stopping to stare at me his eyes getting more darker I’m actually scared now, so scared I have never seen Gerard like this, and I honestly have no idea what he’s capable of doing FUCK that he’s an assassin he can murder me without no one knowing why the fuck did I have to punch him over something Zaid did?! That wasn’t my business right?

“Frank, since you’re such a tough guy now, I guess it’s time to play with the big boys” he said in calm matter as he placed both his hands on his hips.

“Gerard, I’m so sorry about earlier I shouldn’t have-“

“I didn’t bring you down here to listen to your pathetic apology, either you come hit me or I’m going to have the beat it out of you” he interrupted my apology as he marched his way towards me , I took a step back as I watched his every move carefully, fuck he’s going to beat me to death.

“Ge-rard please don’t do this, I didn’t mean to punch you earlier that was out of my nature to do it I love-“ “I don’t give two shits Frank, man the fuck up, grow some balls and do as your told!” he interrupted me again as he grabbed my shirt and pushed me against the steel door behind me, I let out a yelp as I felt the sharp pain flowing through my spine and back area.

“You fucking do as your told, Punch me Frank come on” He said letting go off me and backing a few steps away, I shook my head and looked down at the floor, I’d rather have him do this to me rather than fight him back, I love him and I made a mistake by punching him earlier and I will not do it again.

He took a deep breath and let out a sigh “Fine if you won’t do it I will” as he finished I didn’t see his knuckle coming for me as it hit me right in my left eye making me stumble on the floor, my hand holding onto where his hand met my skin, pain shooting down through it as I felt my eye socket throb constantly.

“What the fuck Gerard?” I said as I looked up, his eyes showed a bit of panic but soon was replaced again with the dark anger.

“I told you to hit me or I’ll fucking beat it out of you, no wonder Toni used to fucking do this to you, you’re such a pathetic pussy” he spat at me his eyes never leaving mine damn his insults where really getting me now, I cannot believe he just said that, the feeling I have right now in my chest is worse than the blow I received from him, I can feel my heart shattering into tiny pieces as it aches in my chest beating rapidly, tears were already forming in my eyes as they stung the swollen one.

“Don’t you dare fucking cry” he said again “Get the fuck up you fucking whimp” his hand clutched my shoulders and pulled me back up to my feet. I feel myself shiver at the heavy air around us.

As I prepared for myself for another blow to my surprise he didn’t do anything he just stared at my swollen eye which I know had turned into a blue colour.

“I’m giving you ten seconds to strike me” he said again as his hands left my shoulders and took a step back.

He stayed still waiting for me to strike, I know I shouldn’t, I don’t have the guts to hit him again. The ten seconds pass and I he cracks his knuckles launching forward, I closed my eyes waiting for his fist to connect against my cheek bones. I heard the door swing open behind me “Gerard what the fuck are you doing?!” I heard Mikey yell from behind me I quickly turned around to look at Mikey’s shocked expression on his face, I looked back at Gerard his fist still in the air as his face dropped into a scowl.

“The Fuck are you doing here Michael aren’t you supposed to be at Zaid’s?” Gerard said while dropping his hand to his side and marching towards Mikey.

“I came to pick some stuff up and didn’t find you upstairs I asked where you went and I was told you two where down here and now I find you almost punching Frank what the fuck?” Mikey said look at me still shocked and angry.

“It’s none of your fucking business” Gerard said as he stormed out of the room leaving me and Mikey alone together.

Mikey’s face was so shocked his eyes were about to get sucked out of their sockets, he quickly made his way towards me and grabbed my jaw tilting my head to the side “Jesus christ Frankie what happened?”

I shook my head and bit my lip lightly wincing a bit as the single movement made my eye hurt like a fucker “It’s nothing Mikey, we had an argument and I accidently punched him I deserved this” I said in a low tone.

“To hell you deserved it Frankie, what the hell I never thought he would do this to you” he said looking at my eye.

“I’ll have a word with him” he said as he stormed out the room after his brother, I sighed and shook my head, leaning back against the wall and sliding down, I sat down  on the cold floor my head buried in my heads, this is just great. Now the brothers are going to argue about my pathetic ass.


	30. Chapter 30 Part 1:  Fairytales

Hours may have passed now since Mikey has found us, I’m sitting down against the cold metallic wall my knees up to my chest staring at nothing but the empty room, all though my eye hurts like a bitch there are other painful things going on through my body, my eye can heal itself but the pain I am feeling right now in my chest is too much to bear, is this heartbreak?.

I brought my knees more closer to my chest as I hid my head between my knees trying hard to fight the sobs from escaping me, the throb in my chest as my heart beats is too much to take, I have never felt this type of emotion, I feel betrayed, alone, rejected.

I remember when I was still at school I used to see chicks literally crying their eyes out when they’re boyfriend dumped them, I remember my friend Ray, who had a crush on this chick I can remember clearly how his face fell when his crush rejected him when he asked her for a date, I guess this exactly what he felt like.

I huffed and squeezed my eyes shut as I felt a tear roll down my eye, he hate me, he fucking hates me and this is all my fucking fault, I shouldn’t have punched him like that, the person that I actually love.

Squeezing my eyes as hard as I can isn’t enough to stop the tears from flowing as I end up in a sobbing mess, the tears can’t stop my chest is aching with every breath I take, I’m feeling like someone just stabbed me right in my fucking heart, I lay myself down on the floor getting into a foetal position as I hugged my knees tighter against my chest, my eyes stinging from the amount of tears that has been flowing out.

Heaving and sobbing on my own on the metal floor, feeling like I’m dying, indeed this is what heartbreak is like, no wonder those chicks at school used to literally rip their hair out of their scalp when someone broke up with them.

Still lying down on the floor, I can her footsteps coming towards the room, the heels clicking on the concrete floor, honestly I am not ready to face Gerard not at this moment, I feel like shit, I look like shit for sure. The footsteps got closer and they came in to a halt only a few feet away from me.

“Get up” I hear Gerard’s voice his voice was stern, making my body shiver as images of him almost beating me up came flashing back infront of my eyes, I squeezed my eyes shut again and held in a desperate sob.

“I said, GET UP” Gerard yelled as I felt a pair of hands on my arm, my body being jerked up into a sitting position. I yelped my body cannot stop shivering fear flowing up and down my spine as my hands quickly hid my face.

“Pl-Please Gerard Don’-“ I choked out as his hands quickly jerked mine away from my face interrupting me as I came face to face with the person who broke my heart into tiny bits of fragments. His eyes were piercing a hole in my own sockets as we stared at each other, he scanned my black and blue bruise and frowned as his hand slowly reached my eye, my head instantly jerked away from his hand. Trust I once had it, this person infront of me held my trust but his actions quickly broke it him being this close to me and his hand reaching up to the damage he caused is too much to bear, he tried again and again I jerked away from him, there is nowhere I can actually go since my back is against the wall.

“Shhh it’s okay Frankie, I’m not going to hurt you” his voice was so soft and sincere, which made my heart break into more fractions if it was possible, he’s lying he did hurt me not only physically but even emotionally, and if I were to choose between those two I’d chosen physically over anything, this emotional train wreck I’m going through is too much to bare, this hurt much more then being kidnapped by someone and all the shit I’ve been through.

“Get away from me!” I yelled out as I felt his hands wrap around my shoulders “You’re a liar!” I shook myself away from him, and crawled away from him, he didn’t look surprise at my reaction, he scooted closer to me and proceeded to try again, I slapped his hand away from me which made him try again, as we both fought like two kids fighting over a toy, my hands slapping his away, I finally broke down again, sobbing out loudly as his hands wrapped around my waist pulling me tightly against his chest.

“I’m so sorry Frankie, I- I don’t know what’s gotten over me” he said as he rocked our bodies together, I can’t even say a word, there is too much thoughts going through my mind, I can’t believe him, I cannot trust him! He has hurt me it hurts to fucking much, I clutched my hands into his shirt as I hid my face into his chest.

“Please, Frankie forgive me, I know my words don’t mean anything to you right now, I shouldn’t have done it, I shouldn’t have laid one finger on my little baby” he said his voice filled with emotions as I felt him take a deep breath and break into his own sobs.

Us both crying like two babies into each other’s arms, it makes me feel whole yet it still hurts a lot, I want to remain in his embrace like this forever, but I know forever is never those only happen in fairy tales and my life was never a fucking fairy tale.  

I should enjoy this little moment before reality sets in and he gets rid of me, I know deep down he’s thinking that, Toni isn’t his problem anymore, that problem came in with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ►For those who are interested this is my Tumblr you can ask,follow,►http://iikayleighii.tumblr.com/  
> ♥KayKay♥  
> ♥ Comment and Rate ♥  
> ♥Thank you ♥


	31. Chapter Thirty-One: Wounds and Bruises

‘’ This may sting a little bit’’ Gerard said as he held a cotton ball soaked in alcohol inches away from my swollen eye he placed the cotton ball on my it a hiss escaping my lips at the stinging sensation the alcohol made as it met the bruise and split skin.

His face was mere inches away from mine as he tended to the bruises and wounds he caused to my body, I didn’t even realize I had a split lip until he tended it with the same treatment my eye is getting now, the alcohol again makes me flinch away from it “Frankie Please, don’t move a lot It’ll be done soon” he said again, I frowned and hugged my knees tightly against my chest.

He had to literally carry me out of the basement, I couldn’t bring myself to walk all the way back to Gerard’s bedroom, I can’t speak to him it’s like my tongue gets tied every time I try to say something, Mikey hasn’t left yet he phoned Pete and told him he was running a bit late cause he couldn’t find the stuff he came for, he made sure Gerard wouldn’t repeat the scenario again although Gerard told him over and over he won’t do it again, neither me and Mikey seem to believe him.

Me on the other hand, I’m still shaken from it, the heart ache, the trust that was broken in just mere seconds, as Gerard tended to my wounds he tried desperately to make a conversation with me, you can hear his own heart breaking in his voice as he kept apologizing every time the alcohol made me flinch. But hearing his voice, is causing much more pain I may be sounding like a drama queen right now, but being betrayed that way by the person you truly loved leaves nothing but a hole inside of you.

“Gerard I need to talk to you” Mikey’s voice came from behind the door while he slowly opened it and poked his head in, Gerard looked back at him and then me, his eyes were red as he fought to fight the tears from breaking out of them. He nodded and slowly stood up leaving the room, leaving me alone to mope like a pathetic child.

As soon as the door closed I found myself hugging my legs tighter to myself as I fought back from breaking down again, everything that has been built in these few months has vanished into thin air.

I don’t know if I should forgive him, Gerard is one to known for a bad temper but I never thought we would end up like that, I wonder what was going through his mind as he punched me, did he actually mean it this morning when he said that he loved me? It’s so ironic. I was stupid to believe him someone like me cannot be loved, if I didn’t open up to him like I did maybe I won’t be feeling like this now and maybe none of this would have happened.

I hear the door click open and Gerard walked in, his cheeks wet from tears as he walked towards me sitting himself down on the bed, he took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes a bit “Frankie I have hurt you, I know I crossed a line earlier but try and believe me when I say I’m deeply sorry for it, I don’t know what came over me please try and find it in yourself to forgive me” he said his eyes never leaving his lap, “I understand if you don’t want to talk to me and that you want to be alone right now but do I know that I love you Frank, you’re everything to me ever since I laid my eyes on you, if you don’t forgive me I won’t be able to forgive myself for what I did, fuck I don’t even want to forgive myself about it-“

“Why did you do it if you truly love me?” I cut him off, looking at him, I’m a bit angry at him but mostly just hurt. He looked at him his lips slightly parted his eyes filled with tears as his features where flushed with emotions.

“I-I wanted to toughen you up a bit Frankie, I know it’s sound fucking stupid, I’m a stupid fuck but after the meeting I was already pissed off at the fact I cannot train you and when you punched me I took the opportunity to toughen you up, but it back fired so badly, I only had in mind to train you when you come face to face…with someone else’’ he said, I can’t believe a word he’s saying it’s all screaming BULLSHIT and without thinking my lips were already shouting “BULLSHIT” to him while I looked away from him, I can’t look at him anymore his lies are causing me to hurt much more;

“Frankie- baby Please don’t-“

“Get out Gerard, Leave me alone” I said my voice stern

“Baby don’t do this I’m sor-“ his voice was on the verge of breaking down into a mess of sobs.

“No Gerard, I need to be alone okay, just leave me alone” I said looking at him, that’s it, that hit him deep down, his eyes were leaking tears down his already tear stained cheeks, his lips were trembling, his body was shaking as he looked at me in shock, he sighed and nodded getting up and making his way towards the door, he opened the door and looked one last time at me;

“I love you, I really do” he says while he walked out the door, slowly closing the door behind him. I rested my head on my knees and sighed “I love you too” I said to myself as the words stung while they came out, but I do truly love him, I can’t imagine myself without him it’s not that we’re going through this Tony bullshit, it’s cause that I truly love him with all my heart, and even though the wound is still fresh, I need time to tend for it myself.

 


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two : Repair

It’s been a week since my fuck up, Gerard has been trying his best to make me feel comfortable again, but I cannot help myself every time he moves in a quick motion I jerk away from him, I can always see the hurt behind his eyes whenever I do it and there are times where; it’s not only hurt but even anger. It’s not the first time his eyes grew timidly dark and he stormed out of the room especially at times when he tried to show me affection I can’t help myself, and poor Mikey, he’s always the first person who ends up under his brothers bad anger management, which always led me to feeling more shittier then I already am.

My bruises had all gone down now the only thing that can show that I had a black eye is a pink round mark on my upper eye lid that goes towards my eyebrow, that’s all. The rests they have completely healed well Gerard helped them heal. He always came up here with alcohol, gauzes, band aids, Bandages you name them all, there were times yea where I didn’t tell him to fuck off, but it never ended well between us I doubt it never will.

So today I decided to make something different out of it, it’s been a week since I have been ‘’locked’’ yes I quote it, cause I wasn’t exactly locked in there but Gerard made sure there won’t be any need for me to get off bed and not rest, damn if it was for him I wouldn’t even use the bathroom for my needs.

I stood off the bed, still in a pair of sweat pants I can’t be bothered to change, then again everyone in here have seen me through my worse times. I made my way towards the bedroom door and to my relief it was unlocked, yes I was expecting It to be locked for some dreadful reason.

Making my way downstairs, I could feel something bubbly in me, I felt free again, free from a confinement I was locked in, I wonder what Gerard would think of me leaving his room without any supervision cause poor Frankie is too weak, the room he never slept it for the whole week, he was either using one of the guests rooms, I wouldn’t imagine him sleeping on a couch.

A chuckle escaped my lips as an image of Gerard panicking thinking something happened to me or maybe that I left him for good. This is evil yet so fun I just need to calm myself down it’s too fucking earlier to make any noise, it’s too early for this god damn mansion to have giggles, I bet it’s too early for even the butler to be awake.

I passed the little room where Gerard’s family portrait is hung over the fireplace and a huge old clock, Glancing at it, it marked that it was six am in the morning, yep I was right, this mansion becomes alive at seven o clock sharp maids, chefs, butlers you name them everyone starts their day at seven except the Way brothers and the other house hold.

I finally made it to the living and to my amazement the door was closed, it’s very unusual for this door to be closed maybe it’s a new rule Mr. SassWay invented? I shrugged and reached the door, before turning the knob faint voices could be heard from the other side, I recognized one of them oh so clear to be Gerard’s but the other one, it’s was too manly to be Mikey’s or Pete’s, I placed my ear against the door and pushed it further desperately trying to eavesdrop the conversation, only bits and pieces could be heard until the other mentioned my name. Me… Frank… they’re talking about me, who is Gerard talking to? What is he planning? Is he going to get rid of me?.

Panic start to fill my body as my palm sweats against the door knob, my breathing becoming erratic as my chest stung and heart threatening to stop any minute now, Fuck I was being too much of a dick head towards Gerard that he doesn’t want me anymore, oh no oh fuck this cannot be happening he always said he loved me, what has changed? My refusal of affection? My lack of interest in sex cause I was too busy moping over something that… it’s not even stupid cause it wasn’t, I was such a mess, I needed time to ready myself again, but I don’t think he even understood me.

He’s such a fake, a fucking liar and I’m so fucking angry right now, my cheeks are fucking burning, my hand against the knob has twisted and is holding it firmly against my sweaty palm. What a fucking fucker! How could he do this to me, ignoring the rest of the conversation with a swift movement I opened the door and stormed into the room, the first person my eyes met with where Gerard’s I stormed towards him my hands in a ball of fist ready to just punch his silly fucking face in.

‘’Frankie?’’ Gerard said his eyes bulging out of their sockets as he saw me storm towards him, my pace never lacking, my knees hitting against the fucking furniture but it never stopped me.

‘’Frankie what are you doing?’’ he said again as his eyes averted to my hands and then flicked towards mine, my eyes were sending daggers to his and even though I was fuming out of my mind I could see the sense of pain in his eyes, yet I cannot talk to him, I can’t see to bring myself to stop and maybe just maybe try to figure out what the conversation was about right? That’s the most human way to do it? Then again since when is Frank Anthony Iero is human enough to have a decent human conversation with someone after he made up his mind, as I raised my fist in the air and was about to struck him.

‘’ Oh look little twink princess finally grew some balls’’ a smug voice caught me out of my trace, those words, those exact words I heard them before, I turned around and was met by another men filled with tattoo’s, his hair was shave, a pair of sun glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, his black wife beater pleading for someone to rip it away from his huge biceps and torso, his attitude already making me hate him.

Although I met him before this person, I looked at Gerard who was staring at me calmly well from the outside he looked calm his eyes spoke another story, looking back at the men I slowly lowered my hand and turned fully facing him ‘’ and who the fuck are you?’’ I asked, while I crossed my arms together, his homophobic attitude is enough for me to hate the fucker already.

‘’Oh princess’’ he chuckled as he lowered his glasses showing his blue glassy eyes ‘’I’m your worse fucking nightmare’’ he continued as he laces his glasses back on and started to make his way towards the door I stormed into.

‘’Oh and Echo, don’t worry I’ll take care of your little twink’’ he said with a smug smile on his face and disappeared, I quickly turned around facing Gerard, confused and angry.

‘’Who the fuck is he?’’ I asked pointing towards the direction the person left, Gerard frowned and sighed while shaking his head.

‘’It’s Shadows, he’s going to combat train you’’ he said as he walked past me and sat down on the couch, his hands both draped out on the couches back rest, Combat train me….Shadows…. now I remember the homophobic asshole, thank god he spoke before my hand connected with Gerard’s jaw, though it was kind of clear what was going to happen, I rubbed the back of my neck feeling awkward and stupid.

“I ugh Gee, I’m so-‘’

“Save it” he says as he raises his hand into the air, I felt my heart break again and slowly made my way towards the couch and sat next to him, my hand immediately landing on his thigh as I looked at him, he was staring blankly at nothing

“No Gee, please I’m sorry, I’m so stupid, I thought you-‘’

“I was going to sell you something? Frankie you’re not my pet, you’re not my slave, you’re not my sub, you…you’re my boyfriend things don’t go that way” he said as his hand connected with mine on his thigh, he brought it up to his lips and softly brushed my knuckles against them.

“Frankie, I really do love you , I won’t do anything that would hurt you every again.’’ He said softly his eyes closed as his pressed the back of my palm against his lips, I could feel him smile against my soft skin

“There is one way I would hurt you, but you’ll be begging for me” he continued his eyes fluttering open, those hazel orbs darkening filling up with lust as he smirked, I couldn’t help but smirk back, feeling my body heat up as I look deeper into his eyes and his words making my cock stir in my baggy sweat pants.

“And what makes you think I’ll be begging?” I teasingly said, as I slowly crawled on top of him my legs straddling him, my hand immediately making their way towards his hair, gripping a handful and slowly tugging on it, a moan escaping his lips as he bucked his hips into me, making his bulge press against my ass.

“Cause I’ll make you beg” he said, as he quickly smashed his lips against mine, his tongue not giving any chance demanding entrance into my mouth as it battled against mine for dominance which I let him win cause I gotta say, we’ve been through shit but fuck I miss Gerard like this.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three: Keeping Promises

 

“Jesus Christ Gerard-  please don’t do this to me” I moaned out as I felt my body tense up again but there was no chance of relief, he only hummed, his red swollen lips around my cock sending vibrations all the way down which caused my hips to jerk upwards.  
  
He really did keep his promise in making me beg, here we are on the couch me laying on my back with Gerard between my legs blowing me while wearing a very tight cock ring, ‘’it’s nothing really baby, you’ll have much more control of your body with this on’’ he explained as he brought it down to my cock slipping it on.

Having him blow me while I’m wearing a cock wasn’t enough for Gerard to make me beg, he had to use a vibrating butt-plug too, I didn’t even bother to  ask him where he was getting the stuff from but all I can say is that he was planning this before.

‘’Agh- Ge-ra-rd’’ I moaned out again as he deep throated me, the warm tightness of his mouth would have send me off the edge by now, and if this keeps going I’m sure I’m going to end up with a bad case of blue balls, his tongue knowing which areas to hit as he licked up and down my shaft, his eyes filled glowing with lust as our eyes connected, he sucked tightly around the tip, letting go making a ‘plop’ sound in the room, his delicately pale fingers wrapped around me as they worked me up.

‘’Baby I was actually thinking of trying something new today” he said, his lips inches away from my cock the warmth of his breath hitting against my sensitive flesh making it twitch in his palm. I shook my head trying to make sense of what he said.

‘’I uh, wh-at?’’ I panted out, resting my head back trying hard to regain a little bit of composure, even though deep down I know it’s no use.

I felt his slick tongue teasing against my very sensitive and a little sore tip making me moan and instantly start panting again.

“I said I was actually thinking of trying something new, hope you heard me this time” he repeated as his palm tugged painfully on my cock, I nodded, gasping as I quickly looked at him, his eyes still glowing as he stood up, his hand never leaving my cock. With one hand he pulled his own sweat pants down, his leaking dick handing heavily between his thighs, he wrapped his own hand around himself and squeezed making his own body shiver while he softly moaned.

“Baby do you trust me?” he asked, I bit down on my lip and nodded not taking my eyes off him, he is such a beauty, I would never get bored at staring at his god like body others may say it’s not special but the scar on his chest and the way he wasn’t bulky like a gorilla was enough for me to make my mouth water.

I watched him as he bent down and took hold of his own sweats with both hands, he walked towards me and placed the fabric infront of my eyes, my heart started racing as the I remembered the last time I was blindfolded;

“Gee, what are y-ou, what are you doing?’’ I rushed out as panic took over me, my body forgetting the lust as it shook in fear.

“Baby just trust me, you’re going to love this” he said again bringing the fabric closer; “Just take a deep breath and relax, I’ll be talking to you the whole time so you won’t forget it’s me” he said, his warmth breath hitting against my earlobe making me shiver and relax again.

I took a deep breath and sighed nodding as I closed my eyes, I felt the fabric cover them, I took another deep breath as Gerard started to talk, telling me it’s okay and that it’s going to be worth it.

A few minutes have passed and to my amazement I was still painfully rock hard, Gerard was still in the room humming and lightly brushing his hands over my very sensitive parts.

“Gerard what are you doing?” I asked trying to look around, I heard him shush me, only for a moan to be followed, and then another and another, it was clear that it was Gerard moaning, I can recognize them but what exactly was he doing, as he moaned my flesh twitched begging for a little touch, all I could do was imagine Gerard jerking off infront of me, as my hand made it’s way towards my cock it was quickly slapped away.

“Don’t touch yourself baby, you need to save it” a panting Gerard said, from the angle of his voice I can tell he was back between my legs, I felt his thumb brush against my shaft, the butt-plug again starting to vibrate inside of me, constantly hitting against my prostate, I moaned out and arched my hips up, panting and gasping, the blindfold making the situation more heated, Gerard’s moaning making my body ache for release.

“Gee, I c-c-can’t..-ple-pl-please do- som-ething” I begged looking at pitch black where his moaning where coming from.

As soon as I finished I felt him crawl ontop of me and placed his swollen lips against mine.

“Oh baby you’re going to do something” he said, I could feel him smirk against my lips, everything was a sudden as he grabbed my own cock removed the cock ring, lined it up against his entranced and lowered himself slowly down onto me, his heat enveloping my aching flesh, I moaned out my head resting backwards, speechless and surprised.

This is all too much, this is so new, I never topped, I never got the chance too. Gerard was a panting, moaning mess ontop of me before he removed my blindfold, my eyes locked on his body, my cock buried deep inside of him as his own hung heavily dripping, even the sight was enough to make me explode.

“Come on sweetie” he said as he rocked his hips, his tightness making me gasp and my hips on instant jerking upwards deeper into him, our moans in sync, as our bodies rocked together. Me trying hard to last longer inside of him without exploding, he felt too good, this was all too good.

I only had a few more thrust before exploding into him, I reached for his own cock and jerked him off, with a few tugs he followed suit, his own white substance spilling on my chest and chin, I locked eyes with him and he chuckled softly his black hair a mess as he pulled me out of himself and slid down between me and the couch, we spooned each other while his hand wrapping around my waist pulling me closer while he nuzzled his nose into my neck.

“I love you baby” he whispered softly as he planted a soft kiss on the nape of my neck, I hummed and nodded, scooting as close as humanely possible.

“I love you too” I said, sighing…. I guess I could say I lost my proper virginity to Gerard Way.


	34. Authors note::

I haven't uploaded due to having major trouble with my laptop, hopefully by the end of the week I'll get it fixed :) by the mean time check out my other works and my new facebook page called ::Frerard Fan Fiction:: this it the link [Frerad ::Fan Fiction::](https://www.facebook.com/Frerard-Fan-Fictions-1642702182677781/?ref=bookmarks) Sorry for the wait :/


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five : Fairyland filled with nightmares

“Come on princess, get up” Shadows said as I smeared the blood that was running down my nose across the back of my hand and face.  


Shadows was a tough fucker, and this combat training is going to kill me, it only took him one strike to break my nose, it took me dozens of punches to scratch his huge bicep. Gerard couldn’t cope with me going through all the intense training he was putting me through and although he warned him several times to go easy on me I was always there to say otherwise. I’d rather get the full treatment Shadows have and be able to kick Toni’s teeth in with just one kick.

“Kid you need to get off your ass, we’ve been training for several weeks now, and you’re not even doing any progress” he said again as I slowly stood up, hissing at the sharp pain my ribs gave me.

It has been a month already, this training is doing progress, I can see some meat on my bones finally, my arms are thicker and a faint outline of my abs, I would be pissed if I didn’t get that, I’ve been doing so many sit ups these past weeks that I became an expert in them.

\--

Training went on as usual, me getting my ass beaten up, and the more days have passed the stronger his punches are getting.

“He managed to scratch my arm a little bit, but that won’t really do much against Toni and his goons, Echo, you have to train him when I’m not around” Shadow said as he grabbed a towel and patted it on his face.

“Oh trust me Shadows, I give him plenty of training whenever you’re not around” Gerard replied, a smirk on his face as he winked at me, Shadows could be heard groaning as he tossed the towel at Gerard.

“I’m warning you Echo, don’t you try to bring your sex life into this conversation, not ever” he pointed his finger at him as he grabbed his duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder, Gerard snorted a laugh and caught the towel.

“I’ll be back tomorrow, I’m increasing his time and dates, with this fucking pace we’ll get nowhere also Maiden needs him tonight too” He continued as he walked out the room and out the house.

Gerard walked towards me handing me a cold bottle of water; “Here you go Sweetheart, he really did a number on you” he said handing me the bottle and reaching to my nose, lightly brushing his finger tip against it, making me hiss in pain.

“Yea it’s broken again” I said as I connected my lips to the neck of the bottle, I can feel my hair sticking everywhere around my face from sweating too much, and I seriously need to shower and bury myself in bed.

“I’ll go and call Stump to get here so he’ll fix you up, if you want I’ll tell Shadows to take it easy-“

“No”

“But Frankie, he’s”

“No, Gerard it has to be this way, or I’ll never get fucking strong” I said, running my hand through my damp hair and sighing trying not to shout at him, I’m seriously tired and the thought of having firing range tonight isn’t fucking helping at all.

“Who needs fucking combat training when you can shoot the fucker” he complained, crossing his arms together on his chest.

“Because shooting the fucker isn’t enough Gerard, I want to put him through everything he put me through”

“You’re missing one thing Frankie, Toni is a sadistic son of a bitch, you think he’s going to care if you chop his dick off? he’ll always have a backup plan for everything”

“It’s not about him not caring it’s about me having my revenge and be at peace with myself” I said, shoving the empty bottle in his hands and storming out the room and up the stairs.

“Where the fuck are you going?!” I heard Gerard yell.

“Shower” I simply replied slamming the door closed and making my way towards my room and into the shower, Luke warm water hitting against my strained muscles making them ache much more, Pete never uses the room anymore, he’s either at work or sleeping in Mikey’s room, so it’s usually me on my own when I sleep here and happens to be a lot of times. I’m always moody now a-days, I’m getting tired of all this and I seriously need a rest, but my body refuses to rest till that fucker takes what he deserves. I can’t imagine what my poor mother is going through especially if he’s giving her the same treatment as me.

_“This is how I used to treat your little Frankie”_

_“Do you still remember him? Or have you forgotten about your son?”_

I banged my head against the tiled wall in front of me to remove his voice from my head, his voice taunting me as I imagine all the pain he’s putting my mother through, and what about my dad? Is he even trying to look for her? That is if he’s still alive.

-

I finished showering, and placed a gauze over my nose, I went back into the bedroom and dropped myself on the bed, sighing as my back hit against the comfortable soft surface of my bed, inhaling deeply and closing my eyes I brought my hands under my head trying to relax a little bit. As soon as I was about to drift into a deep sleep, a knock woke me up.

“Frankie, Dr. Stump is here” Gerard’s voice could be heard from the other side of the door, groaning I sat up and called a come in, Dr. Stump walked in with Gerard following behind.

He checked my nose and fixed it, although it was painful it was worth it, atleast I don’t have a broken nose anymore and with this rate, if Shadows keep pulling a full blown into my nose Dr, stump should reserve his own bed in this house.

“Thank you Doc, Karen will show you the way out” Gerard said as he stood next to the doorway. Dr, Stump nodded and followed Karen down the hall.

Gerard slowly walked towards me, sitting himself down next to me, his hand landing on my thigh “How are you feeling?” he softly asked.

“I don’t know how the fuck do I look like I’m feeling?” I said in an obvious tone as I looked at him with a fake smile

“Jesus Christ Frank, I’m trying to show you some affection here” he said, sliding his hand off my thigh.

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder “I’m sorry, it’s just I’m so tired, my body is aching and it’s seriously fucking up with my mood now”

“If you want we could cancel Firing range”

“No if Maiden needs me, it must be important” I said, while rubbing my cheek against his shoulder, he brought his hand up and cupped my other cheek with it.

“Your health is important too Frankie, he could wait for tomorrow baby” he said, his tone so soft and sweet, I nodded and hummed a bit as I felt myself again go into another trance of sleep.

“Rest well baby” Gerard said while kissing my forehead, I felt him gently push me back on the mattress, his body followed behind to as he hugged me from the side.

“Lo-ve you” I managed to choke out before slipping into fantasy land filled with nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick filler, although my laptop is back is still giving me problems, it's not 100% fixed hopefully Thursday my technician would be able to fix this baby up.  
> I'm sorry to keep you all waiting I feel so shit about it.. I keep telling myself not to let this go but there is so much going right now. My lil boy is turning 1 in a week, (YES almost on halloween, he was due on halloween but came 2 days late) I was hyped when the doctors told me he due on the 31st, I literally said "Oh my god his birthday is going to be with Frankie!"  
> So yea have to make plans for his cake and that grown up stuff now.... oh how beautiful it was to find everything done by our parents :P.
> 
> Hope you liked the filler. hope I don't have too many grammatical errors, if I do Imy english lessons aren't working so well then lol. stupid verbs, past present, present simple and present continuious can't get them through my head.
> 
> Anywho Goodbye for now my fellow readers, I'll try and upload next chapter soon, also there might be a little bit of time span cause I feel like I'm stretching this alot and it's taking a while to get to the point, and there are still a lot of things to happen, but they all happen at once ya know, so yeah timespan next chapter.
> 
> Toodeloo
> 
>  
> 
> Comment Rate and Sub
> 
> Also check my other work, especially my new one shot called As the bullets came raining down and my other fiction which I update with Whips in passion Sickness


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six: Pandas and Panic

_*~*~*Time-lapse 3 weeks later*~*~*~*_

A couple of weeks have passed, and my training has been getting harder, especially my combat one as far as for firing range I was good. My aim is perfect, I could easily get a headshot from a few metres but apparently for Maiden it wasn’t enough, it’s never enough for neither of them two.

I managed to get a few punches here and there around Shadows quick dodging, there was only one time where I thought I have seriously broken the dude’s nose, he was taunting me, calling me everything that came in the books what seriously set my balls off was when he mentioned my mother and it got more personal. My punch was directed towards his nose and I seriously don’t feel bad about it, he’s been giving me a beating for the past two months and when I found the opportunity I took it, although he laughed it off and clicked his nose back to place without hesitation.

The team has managed to get some information about Toni, there was no suspicions that he may know about us and our plan, then again it’s Toni he’s always working underneath someone else’s nose and nobody should be trusted, we managed to get a spy into his mansion and he did send a couple of messages back but none where of my mother’s whereabouts or her well-being, I just hope I won’t be too late to finally get her out of that place and after years away from her I could finally embrace my mother’s hold again.

As for Gerard, well things have been going well, apparently having a little muscle on my bones is surely making Gerard all worked up, not that I mind and not the I run around shirtless all the time. Although sometimes I do find it a little bit annoying, I mean after a whole day of training having sex was the last thing on my mind but hey I would feel so fucking shitty if I were to refuse him, it would be hard to refuse someone who’s humping your leg and practically begging you for it.

Apart from all that bullshit things have been going well, and Gerard had decided that I no longer need to use of my own bedroom anymore, we moved my stuff to his bedroom in our little free time we had he seemed so happy on the outside yet I know that it’s killing him that I have to go through this intense training to get me ready for it all.

Shadows and Maiden contacted the headquarters yesterday saying that I nearing the end of my sessions with everything, both Shadows and Maiden try to pull some more time, but something was up on the other end, Shadows tone had changed and so did his body language. He just nodded away as the other blabbered which I was hoping it was Zaid accepting their offer so we can finally get down to work, they left on short notice with a “you’ll be hearing from Jasper first thing in the morning”.

It’s currently eight in the morning, Gerard is fast asleep on his chest his face facing the other end of the bed his long hair covering most of it, little snores can be heard escaping his beautiful plump lips still a little swollen from last night, his back was not covered with the duvet and it looked so pristine against the rays of the sunlight that was starting to creep from behind the curtains, at times like this I realize that although I had it bad for a couple of years, he’s the best thing that ever happened to me and that I am so lucky to have him, he has put up with a lot of my bullshit already, my mood swings, my fucked up life, my fucked up past and yet he stayed. I sometimes think that I might still be in Toni’s basement dreaming of all this, but that all changes when I remember that that bastard still lingers around and without him having me to torture he brought my mother in on this.

I turn on my side and wrap one arm around Gerard’s waist pulling him closer to me, he mutters something inaudible while brushing his hair away from his face, I stare at his face his complexion looks so sweet and relax, his little nose so perfect fuck everything is perfect about him and I can’t help myself just feel the need of wanting to cuddle up against him, just tangle my arms and feet with his and stay there all day, I pull him closer to me, his side touching my chest I lean in closer my lips inches away from his ear:

“Babe….” I whisper gently into his ear.

I know it’s too early and he might be so grumpy about it, but it will be all worth it. It seems like he didn’t hear him so I whisper again into his ear this time closer;

“Baabe, wake up” I shook him slowly, only to get another mutter out of him, I smile to myself and proceed to shake him again and this time he turns facing me, now now I don’t want to deal with a grumpy Gerard I just want to cuddle up my adorable boyfriend even if he falls asleep doing so. He groans a little bit, his hand sliding up to his face covering it with his palm as if he tried to push himself away from me;

“Wh-at?” he says from behind his hand, I smile again and lean in closer, sliding a little bit down to bring my face levelled with his, I reach for his hand and take it away, his eyes still closed.

“I wanna cuddle” I say in a cheerful tone.

“Go cuddl-e a p-an-da… it’s- th-ere” he raises his other hand pointing randomly across the room, the hell is he talking about pandas? I chuckle to myself realising he’s sleep talking; with a grin I push myself closer to him.

“I want to cuddle with you though” I say while poking his chest playfully. He doesn’t reply so I shake him a little bit more, his eyes snap open bloodshot while he stares at me, confusion on his face than he relaxes a bit;

“Frankie?” he whispers lightly as he looks at me, still grinning I nod my head and take hold of his hand to enwind our finger together.

“What baby it’s so - ugh early?” he says while letting out a yawn.

“I know, but I got lonely and I need to cuddle you” I say, he smiles lightly and turns on his side facing me, his chest and scar in full view, I always hated that scar it made his chest look bad and it looked painful.

“Only if I get to sleep for more hours” he says and wraps his arm around my waist.

“That’ll do” I reply, sighing as his other arm slid its way underneath my neck.

A few seconds pass and Gerard was back to snoring lightly, his chest slowly raising with every breath he takes. I smile to myself and close my eyes, if I can I’ll stay like this forever, just me and my one true love.

-

“Frank baby wake up” I feel someone shake me, my eyes fly open.

“Frankie, baby come on we need to go” Gerard is hovering above me while he shakes me to wake up, I rub the sleep off my eyes.

“What’s up?” I ask, taking a look at him he was already dressed in his black skinnies and black tight shirt.

“Baby there is not time to explain we need to go, go get dressed I’ll explain everything on the way there” he says in a hurry and panic, while slipping on his leather fingerless gloves. I nod and push myself off the bed, going inside the closet and begin to dress myself. My heart is pumping fast inside of my chest, something is wrong and I can feel it. Gerard is too panicky I have never seen him this way before, he marched into the closet and ushered me to hurry up.

Finally dressed I emerge from the closet into an empty bedroom, I run out the room, down the corridor and down the stairs, the front door is open and I can see Gerard getting inside his Destroya car, the one me and Pete used before.

I follow him and got myself into the car, the engine is already on while pulling the seatbelt around me;

“Babe what’s wrong?” I ask, the car started moving the tires letting out a screech nose against the road as we basically race to wherever we were going.

“Headquarters, something bad has happened and Jasper needs us there” he says.

My heart was pumping a lot more faster, what if something happened to my mother, what if he killed her? What if he chopped her into tiny pieces and sent her remains by mail to the headquarters? I start to imagine bits and pieces of my mother’s flesh in a box all cramped up. The images are making my breath breathing short and I can feel myself going into panic mode, I see Gerard look at me and then quickly at the road.

“Don’t, Frankie I need you with me, try and not panic” he says as his hand landed on my thigh, I nod a bit and close my eyes trying to take control over my body.

“Stay with me Frank” is the last thing I hear before slipping into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Chapter thirty six a little bit of a cuddly fluffy side of Frank :) the story starts now, comments are accepted <3 <3 thank you for being awesome and readin <3 <3 <3


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven: Spies and Torture

I can't remember how many times I have blacked out in the car as we drove towards headquarters, Gee tried his best to keep me sane but he sure was doing a terrible job at it. Headquarters is couple of hours away from the mansion and these few hours feel like I'm driving myself down to hell.

 

We finally reach the destination and I storm out the car as soon as we entered the parking lot. "Wait the fuck up" I hear Gerard shout from behind me followed by a set of running footsteps. I keep running down the hallways and make my way into the room, I push both doors with all my strength causing them to hit against the wall. Everyone's head shot up glaring at the me, few seconds later Gerard Appear behind me struggling to breath as I felt his hand rest on my shoulder "Next time fucking wait for me" he says between each breath.

 

I look around the room, my eyes stopping on Jasper "what the fuck happened?" I say, making my way around the table and towards him, He raise an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side, I am not really going to deal with this especially while I'm this edgy.

 

"Echo I think it's best you control your little princess over here" The smartass Shadows comment, my eyes drift to him, if looks could kill right now he'll be in a pool of blood. I point at him "I'm not really in the mood to deal with your fucking shit Shadows, you either shut up or I'll make you shut up".

 

Shadows flash me a toothy grin while spreading his arms open "Come on Princess, show me what you got. Remember who taught you how  to throw a punch like a man"; my blood is boiling by now in my veins, I sprint towards him my knuckles forming a fist and before anyone knew it my fist connects to his jaw causing him to stumble over, eyes full of rage he stands up straight and I saw his own fist aiming towards my own Jaw, I quickly ducked and proceeded to tackle him I mean shortness come in handy in some situations. As we both roll around on the floor throwing a few punches I felt Shadows body get lighter as he is pulled off me.

 

"You TWO stop acting like a bunch of fucking twats!" I hear Jasper shouts from behind us, Gerard pulls me up, my jaw hurting like a bitch, I look around and didn't see a sign of Shadows anywhere.

 

"Now that we're all here, we have a serious problem on our hands. One of our spies was discovered, luckily our training is tough enough and they didn't break him and he managed to escape. He's still recovering and he couldn't be here today but as far as he told us-" he looks at me "Your mom is ... " my heart starts to race and i can feel another panic attack coming in. "For fuck Sake Jasper spit it out" Gerard yells from next me; Jasper let out a sigh "Your mom, she's safe but he's using her as his personal slave. Also apparently they have outside contact too. There is someone helping them through this as our spy said they have this psychotic torturer we're trying to get in details on who he is and-"

 

The doors burst open Mikey and Pete came running in "We found his identity!" they both shout together. They both ran towards Jasper dropping two files in front of him, Mikey proceeded to open one and pointed at a photo which I cannot make out from this distant, I look at Gerard and he shrugs taking hold of my hand as we both walk a little bit closer, still the photo not clear enough to see "He goes by the name of Mason, he was trained by the Afghanistan Army to torture and dictate with the prisons, he was fired several years later when he turned against his own advisor and tortured him for several weeks before he doused him in acid. The army is still looking for him till this day yet for some reason it seems like he vanished from the face of the earth up until now". Mikey takes a deep breath, and wipes away sweat drop that form on his forehead.

 

"Are you sure this is the guy?" Jasper asks, Mikey nods "We showed the photo to Taker, he was too traumatized and his reaction confirmed it" Jasper takes hold of the photo and stands up pinning it to the white board behind him. "This guy, we need to eliminate him" he says " he says  every gathers around the white board us following behind I can't really see the photo since well I'm too fucking short! There were a lot of mumbling as the people clear out I move closer to see the man in the photo. His hair is long and black he had what looked like a nazi hat, slim face dark lips and what really caught my eye.... Was that his right eye wasn't an eye at all it was a white glass ball. Even looking at him makes me shiver he looks like crazy and dangerous. "I recognise the guy" I hear Gerard say from behind me, I turn to look at him arching an eyebrow, "I was scheduled to assassinate him ones, I couldn't find him anywhere. I need to speak to Zaid about this" and with that he walked towards Zaid whispering something into his ear and then they both disappeared out the door. I can't take my eyes off the photo that hung on the white board. The bizarre human being is not normal, something about him is sick and twisted even just by looking at him is making my heart beat faster what if my mom where to get the same fate as many people had in the arms of this man? We seriously need to act quickly.


	38. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to get it out there, I am currently re-reading the story and fixing it a bit, adding in some details I may have left out through out the chapters and fixing some errors and mistakes, I'm even making the chapters as I noticed that Chapter 1 was farr to short and some chapters where to long. T

Just to get it out there, I am currently re-reading the story and fixing it a bit, adding in some details I may have left out through out the chapters and fixing some errors and mistakes, I'm even making the chapters as I noticed that Chapter 1 was farr to short and some chapters where to long. I'm going to change the title and write (Re-Editing) on it.

**Author's Note:**

> ►For those who are interested this is my Tumblr you can ask,follow,►http://iikayleighii.tumblr.com/  
>   
> ♥KayKay♥  
> ♥ Comment and Rate ♥  
> ♥ Thank you ♥


End file.
